


Steamy Love

by Ki113RQU33N



Series: BQ's Love Life [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Major Illness, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 52,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki113RQU33N/pseuds/Ki113RQU33N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Brian Quinn capable of love? Of course he is, steamy love! Or...is he? What if someone has feelings for him; the person he would least expect? What if someone else is fighting just as hard to be loved by the famous BQ? THEN what happens to his supposed "steamy love"? Especially when it's literally the worst time in his life to have to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Fuck, Man?!

Brian’s POV

He’s acting weird.

I know we’re the Impractical Jokers and therefore it’s our job to act weird, but… Sal’s acting just… weirder. I’ve seen it before. Throughout the years he’ll occasionally become pretty distant and reserved, and it seems like everyone else understands it but me. It’s really irritating, and it makes me feel like a stupid, lousy friend. I couldn’t help but worry about this while filming today. I could hardly make anything I said funny.

“Q, wanna get some drinks tonight?” Joe asks me.

“Huh?”

“What are you in your own little world?” Murr laughs. Fucking ferret… “Let’s go get drinks.”

“C’mon, we all know you need to get laid.” Joe starts cracking up.

What the fuck? “No I don’t!” But I know that’s a lie. I’m probably the only celebrity that doesn’t get very much action. I just can’t trust anyone. And it doesn’t feel right to abuse my celebrity status like that.

Joe continues, “When’s the last time you had sex?” I actually have to think hard about that. When I don’t answer immediately, he says “Exactly.”

“I REALLY don’t need to have sex all the time.”

“No, but you want to,” Sal says awkwardly. We’re all walking to the parking lot, and Sal’s looking at his feet.

“But I don’t need to. And I sure as hell don’t want to be with a different girl every single time.” I need a girlfriend… and then a wife.

Sal says slightly louder, “Either way, we all need dinner. Let’s go.”

Sal and I take my car back to my house and meet Joe and Murr there. Joe’s our designated driver since he doesn’t drink, but if he’s around drunks, you wouldn’t know the difference. He has just as much fun. We all pile into the car and drive to our favorite bar. I pay close attention to Sal. He doesn’t really engage much in the conversation; taking sips of his beer more often than talking. This isn’t like him. And yet, I’m the one that get’s called out.

“Fuck, Q. Don’t have so much fun!” Joe says from across the table. He takes a drink of his soda with his signature smile engraved on his face.

I decide to be a smart-ass, as usual. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t.” Murr laughs hysterically. He’s already getting tipsy. I chuckle and ask him, “Why the hell are you such a fucking lightweight?”

“Fuck you, man! Let me have my fun!”

I hold my hands up in surrender. “Fine, have your fun. Enjoy yourself!” I gesture to the crowd of people getting up to dance.

“Maaaaybe I will!” He gets up and immediately tries to hit it off with this hot blonde at the bar. I don’t care enough to see if he gets rejected or not.

Okay, that’s harsh. I love Murray to death. I didn’t mean it like that. But if he does get rejected, he’ll get over it.

Just then Joe gets a call from Bessy and he steps out, saying something about how she probably wants him home or whatever. Sal starts chugging on another beer. It’s then that I realize that he’s on his third already, and I’m just finishing my first one.

I decide to ask him what’s up. “Sal, what’s eatin’ you?” He just shakes his head as he swallows. “Well at least eat something. You don’t want to get sick.” He nods and I wave down a waitress. She’s new. Yes, I know a lot of the employees here.

“Oh hey! Aren’t you those guys on TV?” she asks after doing a double take.

I internally sigh. “Yeah, you a fan?”

She blushes. “Actually, everyone that works here talks about how this is your guys’ favorite bar. I didn’t know anything about you until a week or two ago.”

“Oh, well that’s, that’s great!” I smile at her and she blushes again.

Suddenly Sal speaks up, and his tone is kind of… rude. “Can we order some food?”

“Oh, sorry…” She gets her little notebook out. “What can I get for you?” I can tell we’re making her nervous from the way she quickly leaves after Sal orders.

“What the fuck, man?” I say somewhat bluntly.

“What? What’d I do?”

I just shake my head. Sal’s a private guy, and I need to respect that. But I know there’ll come a point where I just can’t take it anymore and I’ll need to figure it out. The waitress brings us our food and actually starts flirting with me. I’m assuming I’m her favorite joker, considering how she mentioned that she saw Murr and Joe, but hasn’t talked to them yet. And also how she’s just not acknowledging Sal so much. I don’t blame her, though. Sal’s being a dick and actually glaring at her. Then he interrupts what she’s saying and orders some shots.

I stare at him coldly. “I don’t think I’m up for shots.”

He just shrugs and says, “More for me.”

“Dude, you’re gonna get sick and pass out. After this, we’re goin’ home.”

She comes back with the tequila and I ask for the check. By the time she comes back with it, Sal downed both shots. She leaves as Joe is coming back.

“Bessy’s wanting me home by eleven, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” I say. “I’m pretty sure Sal and Murr are at their limits.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t.”

I just shrug. Sal speaks up then. “Only because he thought he was gonna hit it off with the waitress.” He actually sounds pissed at me.

“What the fuck, Sal?! I’ll admit, she’s hot. But I don’t need to get drunk, and I don’t need to get laid.” I stand up and put down two 20’s. Usually whoever’s sober will split the check and the others will pay us back later. “I’m taking a cab home. See ya later, Joe.” I hear him say bye as I’m walking out the door. I’m about to wave down a cab when Sal comes out of the bar.

“Q! Brian, wait!” I turn to him and I’m about to ask him what he wants when he starts puking in the parking lot. I quickly look away to keep from gagging. When he’s done I get a cab stopped and help him get in the back with me. Thank God he keeps it down on the way to his house. I barely get him to the toilet before he all but explodes. I puke in the garbage can a couple times. I’m not as bad as Sal is, but the smell… No need to say more. When we’re both done I get him upstairs to his bedroom and search for a pair of boxers and a t shirt. I throw them to him and turn around so he can change. I hear him plop on the bed after a minute.

“Thanks Q…” It’s the last thing I hear from him as he passes out.

“You’re welcome.” I say it even though he doesn’t hear me. I pull the covers over him and go downstairs. I’m too tired to worry about getting home, so I grab some blankets and fall asleep watching TV on his couch.


	2. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has trouble explaining himself to Q and panics, leaving Q more confused than ever.

Sal’s POV

 

I wake up panting and sweating. As the minutes pass by in the darkness I remember the images of my nightmare. “Oh God… c’mon!” I calm myself down before I have a panic attack, thankfully. My head hurts. Damnit, I’m hungover too! The clock on the nightstand looks weird. Fuck. I slept in my contacts. I take them out and take some pain pills before I start the hot shower. I do my whole routine and check the time again as I put my glasses on. It’s 2 A.M. FUCK my life! Well, I’m already up...might as well do something. I head downstairs and hear the TV. Who the hell…? Oh that’s right, Q helped me out last night. He must’ve stayed over. Sure enough, he’s awkwardly sprawled out on my couch, with his arm and leg hanging off the edge and the other leg resting on the top. I gently take the remote out of his hand and turn the TV off. He stirs slightly when the sound suddenly stops, but other than that he’s fine. I sit on the other section of the couch and watch him. He looks so just… at peace when he sleeps. And the position he’s in is fucking hilarious. It reminds of when he was hungover when we were pretending to be taylors for the show. Granted, he really wasn’t feeling well then and I didn’t like seeing him that way. I don’t like when he’s in pain at all. Ever.

I don’t know how long I sit there, but eventually I hear him say “Sal? Why are you staring at me?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry…” I look out the window; trying not to blush in embarrassment.

He yawns and sits up. “What time is it?”

I look at my phone. “Three thirty AM…”

“How are you even awake? You were pretty drunk.”

I shrug. “Nightmare. And I heard the TV so I came down to turn it off.” I chuckle to lighten the mood. “And I was too lazy to go back upstairs.”

He almost frowns at me. “Have you been having nightmares lately? Like every night?”

“No.” Not every night… Just most. “You… I know my couch isn’t very comfortable. If you want the bed you can take it.” Idiot… He’s slept over before and took the couch. Why would he take the bed?

“Uh, thanks, but that’s your bed. I’m fine down here.” Just as I thought.

“Well, you’re alone down here…” He’s looking at me weird. I’m such a fucking idiot!

“I’m alone every night, except for my cats. Sal… What’s been goin’ on? You’ve been this way before and I was always left out of the loop. I want to help you. Please tell me.” Oh God, now he’s giving me those big, sad brown eyes. They’re warm enough to melt ice glaciers.

I sigh and decide to give him at least part of the truth. There’s no way I could actually tell him… No way. Nope! “There’s…” I rub my eyes. “I really like this person…”

“Ooooooh…” He gets part of it now. He’s gone through similar situations. “And she doesn’t like you back?”

“Well, um…” He leans over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Do you need a wingman? Or is she in to you at all?” He’s being so sweet… I consider telling him, but then I start hyperventilating. “Sal? It’s okay bud, you don’t have to tell me.” I just get up and try to get a glass of water, but I’m shaking so bad that I drop the glass and it shatters on the floor. My knees start shaking and it gets harder to breathe and see. I faintly hear Q calling my name in worry, and next thing I know he’s laying me down on the couch.

 

Brian’s POV

 

“Sal?!” I check his pulse. He actually passed out from this panic attack. He’s not breathing very much; just short, quick bursts of air. I don’t know what to do other than let him ride it out. And call Joe. He answers on the last ring, sounding extremely tired.

“Hello?” He yawns.

“Joe, Sal just passed out from a really bad panic attack…!” I hear him sigh on the other end.

“He’ll wake up. Have some water ready, and some pain killers if he hasn’t already--”

“Do you know what’s buggin’ him? He started talkin’ about this crush he has on a girl.”

“Q… Brian… I can’t tell you…”

Why can’t anyone tell me anything? “Joe please. I just wanna be there for him and help him.” Sal’s breathing is becoming steady now. I feel relieved… somewhat. What’s he hiding?

“I know you do, but it’s not my place to tell you. And honestly… You wouldn’t react very positively. So if he does decide to tell you, please, for the love of God, just keep an open mind. And don’t do anything to upset him.”

“What, is he gay or somethin’? ‘Cuz I don’t care about that stuff, I don’t judge. But that would be weird that he would hide that for so long.”

“Like I just said, I can’t tell you. And I’m tired. ‘Night Bri, love ya.” Then he hangs up.


	3. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal finally reveals one bit of information.

Brian’s POV

 

Sal doesn’t wake up, but that’s ok. He needs to sleep, so I throw the blanket over top of him. Grabbing another blanket, I sleep on the floor next to him since the other couch is too small. And sleeping on his bed is just...weird. I know we’ve shared hotel rooms and even beds before, but that was because we couldn’t get anything more private and we all needed to get a good night's rest for whatever tour or show we had to do the next day. The only things I have to do tomorrow is clean and record a podcast for “What Say You?” so I’ll be able to take a nap anyways.

Eight-thirty AM finally rolls around. My back feels really stiff from laying on the floor, so I get up and take a shower. Sal’s still not awake when I come back downstairs, but I’m hungry. Looking through the fridge and cupboards I find stuff to make bacon, eggs and toast. I clean up the broken glass from last night and start cooking. Sal’s making his way to the kitchen table just as I’m finishing up.

“Hungry?” I ask him.

“Very… What happened?”

“You got drunk, puked, passed out, woke up really early, started talkin’ about a girl you like, then had a panic attack and passed out again.” I hand him a plate of food. He takes it but doesn’t respond; instead getting up and getting a glass of OJ for the both of us. We eat in silence and he starts doing the dishes before I finally break the ice. “Are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

He shakes his head. “Let’s just get ready for the podcast.”

“Can we do it at my house? I need to go take care of the cats and stuff.” He nods and we leave after he takes half an hour to get ready.

As soon as I walk through my front door the cats are rubbing up against my legs. “Hey guys, I missed you too!” I pet them for a few minutes and feed and water them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sal nervously getting the mics and stuff set up at my table. “You got a topic for the podcast?” He nods, we do the podcast, then clean it all up. He acted pretty normal as we were recording, but as soon as the mics were turned off he went back to being distant.

“Can we watch a movie or somethin’?” he asks me suddenly. “I don’t really feel like goin’ home…”

“Sure bud!” I prepare a bowl of popcorn and put on _Spider-Man_. After the movie he goes on his phone as I get caught up on my laundry. Suddenly he actually starts cleaning my house for me. What the fuck?

“Sal, I’m perfectly capable of cleaning my own home.”

“I know, but I’m bored, and I cleaned my house yesterday.”

I laugh. “You’re such a germaphobe.”

“Well I’m sorry that I like to be clean and avoid bacteria.” I watch him as he scrubs my kitchen counters really hard. Yes, he cleans a LOT, but he doesn’t clean like this unless something’s on his mind that he doesn’t want to think about.

I take the sponge out of his hands. “Sal, you’re gonna scratch my countertops.”

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying attention…” He looks at his feet, embarrassed.

“It’s ok...but you don’t usually scrub one spot for three minutes unless you’re stressed. Please...tell me what’s wrong.”

He takes a deep breath and starts shaking again. “Brian… oh god…”

“I promise I won’t get upset or anything. I’m your best friend.”

“I know… and I should be able to tell you these things…” He looks up at me. “Brian… I… It’s not about a girl…” His face is tomato red and he actually tears up.

“Then what is it?”

He hesitates before responding. “A guy…”

Now it’s my turn to hesitate. “You’re...gay?”


	4. Disgusting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q finally gets Sal to explain himself entirely and Joe and Murr step in to keep the balance of their friendship.

Brian’s POV

 

After all these years, him constantly denying that he’s gay and assuring the fans that he’s into chicks... it turns out that he’s really into guys. What the fuck?!

“No! It’s just...I like girls, and thinking about any other guy in that way makes me sick.” He looks like he’s about to throw up again.

“So it’s just one dude?” I feel really confused. A couple tears fall from his face; leaving a shiny trail down his cheek. I hug him, and he holds me so tight you’d think his life depended on it. “I don’t care if you’re gay, or if you like just one guy. You know that.” His shaking gets so bad, I have to support him to keep him standing.

“Bri… You...you will care…”

“No, I won’t.”

“YES YOU WILL!” He suddenly pulls away and goes and sits on my couch; putting his head in his hands. I follow him. It doesn’t bother me that he yelled; I know this must be hard for him. I’m about to sit next to him when he says, “Brian, it’s you!”

 

Sal’s POV

 

He’s frozen in place. I can feel him staring two little holes into the top of my skull. I can’t look at him. I feel so ashamed.

He carefully and quietly says, “What’s me, Sal?”

I’m full on crying and gasping for air now. Joe was wrong. Telling him isn’t helping at all. But I’m already too far into it; there’s no turning back. “I like you, Brian! More than a friend should!”

“Like... you have a crush on me?” He sounds so disgusted...I knew he would. I’m not surprised, but it still hurts. I’m fucking up the balance of our group, ruining the show...destroying our friendship. I get up and make a beeline for the door. “Sal!” He grabs my wrist as I’m opening the door. “Please… Let’s talk about this!” But I can’t. I rip my hand away, get in my car, and speed home.

I park in my driveway and try to stop this fucking panic attack. My phone buzzes and I look at it, seeing Joe’s name and picture displayed on the screen. I answer it and say in a shaky voice, “H-hello?”

“Brian’s texting and calling me non-stop. What the fuck happened?” I don’t respond as I try to stop the sobbing. “Did you…did you tell ‘im?”

I nod but then realize that he can’t see me. “Yeah...finally…”

“Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?”

“Actually I gotta go. Bye!” I quickly hang up and go inside and start chugging on a couple beers. I feel like the worst, most disgusting person on the planet. What kind of a guy has a crush on his best friend for years and doesn’t say anything?!

 

Joe’s POV

 

When Sal hangs up I immediately call Murray. “Murr, Sal finally told him. I’m going over to his house, can you go talk to Q?”

“Oh my god. Wow… Yeah, I’ll go to Q’s.”

“Thanks.” I hang up and head to Sal’s. Not bothering to knock, I walk in and take my shoes off.

“What the fuck, Joe?! I said I don’t need you to come over!” But he obviously does. His eyes are all puffy and his face is red as he stands at the top of the staircase looking down on me.

“Yes, you do.” I ascend the stairs and lead him to his bedroom and sit next to him on his bed. His breath has the heavy smell of beer. “You need to talk to someone. I wish it were Q, but…”

“I can’t…” He rubs his eyes, but the tears keep coming anyways. “He must hate me… I’m such a fucking loser!”

“You’re not a loser, and how the hell will you know if he hates you or not if you don’t talk to him?”

“I don’t… But I can’t stand it… I…”

“I know you don’t wanna confront him. I know it’s scary. But you’ve been best friends for over twenty years; there’s no way he’s gonna just hate you for this. He’s not like that. The worst that’ll happen is everything will be awkward for a while, but he’ll get over it.”

“Joe…” He sobs some more. “Now that he knows...I don’t think I can be around him unless he feels the same way. I just… I can’t…”

“Then talk to him! Find out how he feels about it.” He finally looks at me. “I’m gonna be honest, it’s very unlikely that he’ll feel the same towards you. And if he doesn’t, you’re gonna have to get over it. But you’ll never know unless you ask him.”

 

Murr’s POV

 

I bang on his door for what feels like the millionth time; then it finally swings open to reveal a very confused and frustrated looking Brian Quinn. “Well finally!” I walk past him without being invited in. He shuts the door behind me and follows me to the living room. “Talk. Now. I know what Sal told you.”

“Do you? Do you and Joe BOTH know? Am I the only one that didn’t?!”

I hate when he gets angry like this. Normally it’s no big deal; twenty-some years of friendship has made it pretty difficult to hold hard feelings towards one another, despite what we say on TV. But when it’s something this big, and Q’s not happy, things can get… interesting. “Yes, we do. No, you weren’t. The crew doesn’t know, none of his other friends know. Not even his family knows. It’s just me and Joe.” His shoulders slump and I see the anger slowly leave his eyes. Thank god.

“How long?” He asks in a quiet voice. “How long has he...felt this way?”

I have him sit with me before I answer. “A long time, Brian. A very long time. I think high school, but he didn’t tell us until college.”

“Oh my god…” He pushes his hair out of his face. The look on his face tells me that he doesn’t know what to think.

“So… What’re you gonna do about it? ‘Cuz we have to keep filming, and if you don’t keep an open mind then Sal’s… well… it won’t be the same.”

“Nothin’s gonna be the same anymore, you idiot! But… I guess I’ll just try to put it aside. Maybe he’ll get over it?”

“Brian, he’s felt this way for so long. If he hasn’t gotten over it by now, what makes you think he ever will?”

“I don’t know. But I’m not gay, or even bi. So...this is gonna get fucking weird.”

“Only if you make it weird.”

“Or if he does, which knowing him, he will.”


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's been avoiding the guys, then runs into someone new and gets to know them a little bit more.

 

Brian’s POV

 

It’s been a week, and I haven’t gone back to work yet. In fact, after Murr left that day, I haven’t seen anyone, or gone anywhere. Everyone’s been trying to get a hold of me; calling, texting, coming to my house… Even Sal called me a couple times. He was the only one that didn’t leave a voicemail. I’ve been ignoring all of them because I need time to think, though. I’m not really sure what to think or how to feel, but I know I need to get out and go somewhere without the guys, so I decide to go to the bar. It’s a Friday night and it’s extremely late and very busy; not my kind of night, but this time I don’t care. I plan on just getting wasted on my own anyways.

The same waitress that helped us last week comes up to me when I sit at a table in the corner. “Hey Mr. Quinn! I’ll be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you?”

“Hey, call me Q.” Mr. Quinn just sounds weird. I see her name tag, which says Faith. That’s a pretty name. “I’ll just take a beer and maybe a shot of whiskey.”

“You got it. Anything to eat? And are you alone?”

“Yeah, I’m alone. I’ll just take a cheeseburger and fries.”

She bites her lip nervously as she writes that down; which I find kinda cute. I take this time to look her over. Obviously she’s in her work clothes, which are all black with red trim. It doesn’t fit her like the other ladies that work here. It hangs a bit looser on her and actually hides her figure. That being said, she’s gotta have a nice set of tits, considering that’s that only thing that the uniform can’t hide. Her dark brown hair is cut short, about the same length as mine. It looks really soft. Her skin is pale but you don’t notice that so much since her arms and face are covered in cute little freckles. And her eyes...holy fuck they’re gorgeous. They’re the brightest blue you’ll ever see, and they look like the sky on a cloudless, summer day. If I had to guess her height, I’d guess she’s about 5’ 8”; give or take an inch.

“You know,” she says suddenly, “I get off in twenty minutes…” She blushes. “Maybe we can go somewhere?”

I chuckle. “Are you asking me on a date?”

She turns even redder and laughs as she runs her hand through her hair. “Yeah, I guess I am.” How am I just now realizing that she doesn’t sound like a New Yorker? Or even someone from the Northeast?

“Well then I guess cancel my order.” I smile warmly at her. I wasn’t planning on going on a date or anything, but she seems like a nice girl. Maybe this will go somewhere.

A beaming smile spreads across her face. “Okay! Meet me outside. We don’t have to go anywhere fancy or anything…”

“You asked, you decide.” I get up and wait in my jeep. Twenty minutes pass and I pull up to the entrance. She jumps in when she sees me. “So where to?”

“Honestly, I’m not from around here. So it doesn’t matter to me. Even just a movie or… Actually, sorry, I forgot I’m in my work clothes.”

“Would you like me to take you home so you can change?”

“Yeah…” She has me go slightly outside of the city and gets out. “If you don’t mind, I’ll walk from here. Sorry but I don’t feel comfortable with you knowing exactly where I live…”

Huh, usually the girls I date don’t care. I smile anyways. “That’s fine. If you want I can come back in an hour or so.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, I won’t be that long. The walk will take longer than changing.”

“Okay.” She wasn’t kidding. She’s back in twenty minutes. She’s wearing a black tank top with a cartoon character on it, black basketball shorts, dark blue flip-flops and a baseball cap in the same color. And holy fucking Christ do her curves look sweet! She has the most perfect hourglass shape and she looks pretty fit.

She must’ve noticed me staring when she gets in because she blushes and says “What are you staring at?”

Kay, I’ll admit, she’s not the hottest girl in the world. But I can tell it’s all natural. She’s not even wearing fucking makeup. And that’s what really makes it attractive. “You look beautiful,” I blurt out.

“Oh… uh… Thanks…” She doesn’t look like she really accepts my compliment. I wonder why.

Neither of us wants to go to an actual restaurant, so we decide to go to a Subway. We get our sandwiches, chips, and drinks and sit down. “So, what else do you do?” I ask her.

“Well, I’m currently going to school. I’m working on my masters.”

“Oh really? What’s your major?”

“Music education.”

“What do you play?” I take a bite of my sandwich.

She blushes and says in a small voice, “You should be asking what don’t I play… I can play most instruments, but my main ones are viola, clarinet, bass clarinet, and percussion.”

“Holy shit! That’s amazing!” God she’s talented. “I wish I could do something like that.”

“Yeah, well, I wish I was as good at comedy as you.”

“It’s not so much making jokes as it is just lookin’ real fuckin’ stupid.” I chuckle.

“I know… After I met you I went home and watched probably every episode,” she admits.

“How did you get a hold of that?”

“I recorded them on my DVR, bought two of the seasons, and watched a ton of challenges on YouTube.”

“You’re in school and work and you had time to do that?!” I’m impressed.

“I can multitask. Actually it’s difficult for me to focus on homework if I don’t have the TV or music or something else playing.”

“That makes sense.” We continue talking as we eat. Turns out, she is quite funny. She starts to get a bit more outgoing as the shyness goes away, and I can’t help but think that’d she’d be great for the show. “You know what? You’re a pretty chill girl.”

“Really?” She seems happy about that.

“Yeah. Chill but outgoing and even a little daring.”

She laughs. God her laugh sounds amazing. “I’m the master of truth or dare. Even compared to you guys.”

I smirk. “Sounds like a, dare I say it, a challenge.”

She raises an eyebrow in a way that says ‘try me’. “Truth or dare?”

I raise an eyebrow in the same way. “Dare.”

She looks around the room as she thinks of a dare. Then she looks at me. “Lick under the table.”

Gross...but I do it. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Go flirt with that guy over there,” I say as I gesture to the young man in line. She gets up and starts talking to him. She looks so cute, but for some reason he’s being very rude to her. What the fuck? She comes back and sits down. It doesn’t seem to bother her that he was being a dick.

“He’s here with his girlfriend,” she says as she laughs and turns red. “I think that’s her over there.” I look where she points. Sure enough, there’s a girl glaring at us. I laugh with Faith. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She dares me to go apologize for her, which I do. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How old are you?”

“Just turned twenty-five.” Um...She’s kinda young for me to date. Damnit! “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, uh, nothing.” We talk and joke and dare each other for a while longer, before we both decide we should go home. I drop her off in the same place and start the drive home. When I pull in I see lights on and Sal’s car is in the driveway. Fucking shit...


	6. How Does This Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Q talk about the future of their friendship, and Q starts getting these weird feelings that he doesn't quite understand.

Brian’s POV

 

The only sound in the room is Benjamin’s purring as I scratch behind his ears. Sal and I are in my living room, sitting opposite each other. This is the most nervous he’s been in a long while, and he’s sweating and shaking really bad.

“Where have you been?” he finally asks without looking at me.

“Here, mostly. I just...needed time to think.”

“And?”

I sigh. “Sal… I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know what to think, or even how to react. You kinda threw me a curve ball last week…”

“I know… I’m sorry.” His voice is shaking as he talks.

“It’s okay. Like I said, I don’t care what your sexuality is.”

“Then you don’t mind if I… like… you?” He finally looks at me, but I can’t tell if his look is one of embarrassment, pleading, or self-hate. Maybe it’s all three.

“I… I guess not… But I do wish you had told me earlier.”

“It’s not exactly somethin’ I really feel comfortable talking about.”

“I know.” I think back to all of the times I questioned my own sexuality. I still do, sometimes. It’s a strange feeling; like you’ve been lying to yourself your entire life. So yeah… I know what Sal is going through, to a degree. I don’t think I’ve had a crush on someone for twenty years; someone I personally knew, anyways. Everyone fanboys or fangirls over celebrities at some point in their life. Right?

Suddenly he speaks up again and throws me off my train of thought. “Will you please come back to work? We haven’t been able to get much done. And I… I miss you…”

Holy hell, I’m not used to hearing him say that sentence like that. “I’ve missed you guys too. I hate not talking to any of you.” That’s the truth, I realize. I mean, we’ve taken weeks off from each before; specifically when one or more of us goes on a vacation. But that’s not very often, and after years of seeing each other at least every other day with occasional breaks, you get used to one another and it’s weird not being together.

“Well, it’s um… it’s getting late… I guess I should go home.” He says this in the most defeated voice I’ve ever heard, and I suddenly feel extremely bad for him.

“Wait, Sal, you can stay here if you want. Like I said, I’ve missed seeing you guys and you look too tired to drive.” His face actually lights up at that and he helps me get him some blankets and a pillow. We pop in a movie and drink a couple of beers, just like we normally do. As the movie plays, I’m very aware of the fact that his knee touches mine almost the entire time. This isn’t an unusual thing, but considering the circumstances, it’s just...unusual? And… I like it?? What the fuck? At some point, about halfway through the movie, Sal appears to nod off a little… and his head rests on my shoulder. I don’t want to wake him, so I don’t move. By the end of the movie he’s fallen into my lap, completely passed out, so I just recline and close my eyes.

I wake the next morning to Chessie jumping up on my face. “God damn you cat!” I push him off and then feel something heavy shift on my lap. I look down and see a waking Sal, who was kinda cuddled up to me. He quickly sits up and rubs his eyes.

“Fuck, sorry Q! I didn’t mean to… I was just…”

“You fell asleep,” I interrupt him. “No big deal.” It is a big deal. I think I kinda liked it. “Want somethin’ to eat?”

Shaking his head, he says, “No, I’m too… I don’t feel good, to be honest.”

I pull him in for a hug, and he relaxes. “You don’t have to be nervous.”

He pulls away and looks at me. “Brian, I have to know. What’s gonna happen now?”

I take time to think about that. “Well, I don’t want us to not be friends…”

“Okay, but, are we ever gonna be more than friends?”

“I...I, I honestly don’t know the um...the answer to that  question…” It’s my turn to be nervous and sweaty now. I don’t know what I’m feeling. My heart is pounding and I have butterflies in my stomach, but it doesn’t seem like a bad thing.

He slowly takes my hand in both of his and stares at it. Strangely, I let him. After a minute or so he looks up at me and asks, “Can I try something?”

“Uh, I guess?” He looks back down and interlaces our fingers. I’ve held his hand before, but that was in a friend way. Not in a I-like-you way.

“How does this feel?” He asks me.


	7. Just Act Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Brian run a few errands together, then Brian gets a text from Faith.

***There’s sexual content in this chapter. And many afterwards***

 

Brian’s POV

 

“Uh, good, I guess.” I try to play it off cool, but to be honest, I don’t feel cool at all. Literally. The room gets really hot and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I have no clue how long we sat like that, just holding hands and staring at them, but I liked it. Finally, I said, “I need to go to the bank and go shopping. Would you like to come?”

He finally looks at me and drops my hand; which suddenly feels abnormally cold and empty without his touch. “Yeah, sure, just as long as I can use your shower.”

“That’s fine, I need to shower too.”

“You go first since it’s your house.”

I get up and do just that, then Sal takes a turn after me. I throw together bagels and apple juice for both of us while he’s doing his thing.

 

Sal’s POV

 

I love using Brian’s shampoo since his hair always smells like it. I know, I sound really creepy, but honestly I’ve loved him for so long, it just seems normal now. And the fact that he hasn’t completely rejected me fills me with so much joy. I wish I could kiss him, or that he would kiss me. I wish we could be together forever, maybe adopt a kid or two and raise a family. Kids scare me, but I could do it for Brian. I could do anything for Brian. I would marry him if he wanted. Fuck… Now I’m thinking about kissing him. I imagine what it would feel like to bite his hairy lip as his tongue just barely traced my own lips. How his hands would roam my body until one gripped my ass while the other gently pulled my hair to expose my neck, where he would start kissing and sucking. I can’t help but start jacking off, and I almost moan. I keep going as I imagine all the things Q would do to me, and I have to bite my lip really hard to keep myself from making noise. After a couple minutes I reach my climax and I make sure to wash everything down the drain. I finish my shower and get out, dry myself off, get dressed, and run Q’s comb through my hair. I’ll have to live without brushing my teeth until I get home. Gross… But it’s worth it if I’m with Brian.

 

Third Person POV

 

Sal walks into the dining room with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

“What’s up with you?” Q asks as they both sit to eat. Q sits at the head of the table and Sal sits next to him.

“Huh?” Sal blushes. “Oh uh, nothing.”

As the meal continues both of them feel kinda awkward inside but on the outside they try to act normal, and that eases some of the tension. Sal begins to wonder if this is what it would be like to live with Brian. Waking up every morning next to him, showering, eating breakfast and then going to run errands or go to work or whatever they had to do that day. He comes to the conclusion that since they already do most of that on a regular basis as best friends, it wouldn’t be that much different if they were dating, and that gives him a warm fuzzy feeling.

Unbeknownst to Sal, Q is thinking along similar lines, but it feels different to him. Sal’s been thinking and wondering about this kind of thing for twenty years, but it’s completely and totally new to Brian, so it kinda scares him. He’s not really sure how or what to think. Maybe he’s gay, maybe he’s not? What if he’s bi? Finally, as they’re driving to the bank, he decides that he’s not going to do anything about it right now. He’ll act as normal as possible to make Sal happy, because the one thing he does know is that he doesn’t want to hurt his best friend. Not in a million years would he ever want to hurt Sal.

 

Brian’s POV

 

After we run our errands I drop Sal off at his house. I drive to the ‘Tell ‘em Steve Dave’ set to record a podcast, and on the way I get a text. I’m early so I check my messages when I pull in. There’s an unread one from an unknown number.

_Hey, this is Faith. I found a piece of paper with a phone number in my bag. Is this Q?_

I smile to myself as I remember slipping my number into her bag when she wasn’t looking. I thought it was funny. I save her number and text back.

_Hey! Yeah, this is Q lol_

_Oh thank God! I thought maybe some creepy guy at work was trying to get me to sleep with him._

I decide to flirt a little. _Well, I can be creepy ;)_

_Brian Quinn!_

_Yes? :P_

_Take me on a couple more dates first!_

At this point I’m walking through the door. _Fine with me! I’ll pick you up Sunday at 7 pm?_

_Fine. But I’m not promising anything. Got it?_

_Lol, ok :D_

I realize that I’m actually quite excited for this date. I even bring it up during the podcast.

“So Q, we haven’t seen you in a while,” Bryan Johnson starts.

“Yeah, I missed last week, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Oh no it’s fine.”

Walt Flanagan chimes in at this point. “Not everyone can make it to every podcast. But I gotta ask, is it your um, your injury?”

He must be referring to my encephalitis and meningitis. “No, no, it’s not that. That’s actually been getting a lot better recently.”

“Oh really?” Bryan asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that you’re doing better.”

“Thanks, I am too. I have some more good news! I actually uh, have a date on Sunday.” Both guys look pretty surprised since I’m not really the kind of guy to go on dates, and I haven’t been in a serious relationship in a while. They both start demanding details about it. I chuckle. “I’m not gonna say her name on here, but I will say that she’s a very nice girl.”

“Does she got a nice set of tits on her?” Walt blurts out. Bryan laughs.

I turn really red as I rub my eyes and I’m glad there isn’t a camera on. “You would ask that!”

“Well, does she? Do you plan on getting it on at all?”

“If she wants to, you know I’m not gonna stop her. But she doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to do the deed immediately.”

“So you think she’s gonna take a couple dates before anything happens?” Bryan asks.

I nod. “If she does at all. But that’s not what I’m after anyways. I mean, sex is nice, but having a girlfriend would be nice too.”

The podcast continues. We don’t talk about Faith as much; just that she works at a bar I’ve been too and that’s how we met. We talk about a ton of other things, then we end the podcast. The next day I meet with the guys to discuss the show. I hug each of them and apologize for not contacting any of them; explaining that it’s not anyone’s fault. Joe and Murr are quick to accept my apology. Sal doesn’t really say anything. But when we’re done a couple hours later, he does ask if he can come over again. I tell him yes he can, and we meet at my house. It’s weird how he wants to be at my house all the time now.


	8. What Are We Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Sal get a little drunk. And then they're all hot and bothered...

Third Person

 

The two of them are sitting at the kitchen table, playing board games while listening to the Beatles on Q’s record player.

“You know, this is boring,” Sal says after their third game. “Let’s play some drinking games.”

“Okay, sure. What do you have in mind?” Brian hasn’t gotten wasted in a while, and honestly he’s had a lot on his mind lately and would just like to forget about it for a while.

“How about ‘never have I ever’?” Sal asks, feeling a bit daring.

“Sure.” Q goes and grabs a case of beer out of his fridge and they go sit on the couch. “I’ll start.” He thinks for a few seconds. “Never have I ever…” It’s hard because they already know so much about each other, and they’re pretty alike as far as their hobbies and interests go. “Never have I ever been afraid of cats.”

“Fuck you!” Sal exclaims as he takes a swig. They continue the game for an hour, stopping to tell jokes and stories. All in all, they’re having a really good time. Until suddenly, a really drunk Sal says, “Never have I ever had sex with a dude!” then he laughs as he sways in his seat. Brian stares at him for what seems like forever… then takes a drink. Sal’s completely taken aback as the reality of Brian’s actions sink in. “Wait… You have?!” It’s strange that Sal’s the one that’s had a crush on a dude for twenty years and yet, he’s never hit a homerun… and Q has and he’s not even gay! Right?

Q nods in embarrassment and shame. “Just once. I was drunk and got into a threesome.” He continues to stare at Sal, trying to hide his emotions. Sal’s jaw is on the floor though. And then suddenly… Sal leans over and kisses Brian.

 

Brian’s POV

 

Maybe I really do like Sal. Maybe it’s the alcohol taking effect. Either way, I kiss Sal back, and it’s not just a peck on the lips. No, this is a kiss. Like, making out kiss. Our tongues even briefly touch as Sal puts his hand on my cheek. But then I come back to my senses and break away. Our faces are mere inches apart, and we’re panting and staring into each other’s eyes. I never realized just how amazing and captivating his green-blue eyes are. Or how soft and plump his lips are. Or how good his aftershave smells; even mixed in with the stench of beer.

He’s looking deep into my soul. “You okay?” He looks worried. Ah fuck it. I’ll probably be really hungover and forget about this in the morning anyways. I kiss him again; this time with a ton of passion poured into it. My eyes close as he leans on top of me; causing me to lay down on the couch. We make out for a couple minutes; him gently resting on top of me and I holding him tight. He shifts his weight, and I can feel his...boner… his huge, thick boner… Holy shit, I’m actually starting to get slightly hard. I’ve never felt this way towards a man. Even during the threesome, I was mostly focused on the girl.

This time he pulls away slightly and smirks at me. “What?” I ask him. He moves his hips just a little, and now our crotches are in contact with one another. My breath hitches.

“Oh, you like that?” Fucking bastard… He starts to move his hips back and forth, and I get even harder. Oh my god, my best friend is actually grinding on me. Holy fucking shit. I can’t help but close my eyes and let out a tiny moan as he goes a little harder. Continuing to grind, he leans down and we make out some more. I feel my heart pounding, and beads of sweat are forming on my forehead. Then I feel his tongue brushing against my lips and teeth, and I let it in my mouth and begin to play with it. That’s when he sucks on my tongue, which is a huge turn on for me.

“Mmmmm…” I can’t help but moan, and I feel him smirking against my lips. He even moans in return. Fuck… It feels cold in here. Probably because we both just took our shirts off. I actually get goosebumps, but I doubt it’s from the chill. I slowly slide my right hand up to his thick, dark locks of hair and pull his head back slightly so I can have access to his neck. I kiss along his jawline at first, and then search for a sensitive spot on his neck.

He gasps when I find it and whispers, “Oh fuck…” I immediately begin sucking and swirling my tongue, which causes him to moan more. He slides his hand under me and grips my ass; another huge turn on that makes me moan. His other hand works on the button and then the zipper of my jeans. Is this really gonna happen? Here? Right now? Do I wanna do this with him? I stop kissing his neck as these questions run through my mind.

“Bri? Brian, we can stop.” He sounds really concerned. When I don’t respond he gets up and puts his shirt back on. I can already hear his breathing become labored.

I quickly sit up. “Sal? I’m sorry, I just…” He’s getting worse. “We’re both drunk. This isn’t a good idea.” He pukes all over my coffee table, and I sprint to the bathroom and do the same in the toilet. I hear him burst in and vomit in the sink. Eventually we both stop and I zip up my pants. He’s sobbing as he runs out the door and leaves, and I’m too drunk to stop him from driving drunk. One last thought goes through my head before I pass out, and that is:

“I almost had gay sex with my best friend…”

 

***************

**I don’t know if Q has actually had sex with a dude; that was just something I added for the story. Anyways, how’d you like it?**


	9. Just Tell Me To Fuck Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q wakes up feeling ill, and Sal wakes up to some bad news.

Brian’s POV

 

I wake up the next morning next to my toilet with a raging hangover and feeling really stiff. And the stench from the vomit would’ve made me puke again if I hadn’t gotten rid of everything in my stomach last night. I get up and look at the clock in my living room. It’s noon. “Fuck…” I swallow a couple Ibuprofen with water, clean up the puke, and call Faith. She answers on the third ring, sounding drowsey.

“Hey.”

“Hey, did you just wake up?” I try my hardest to sound normal.

“Nah, but I’ve barely left my bed.”

“You feelin’ okay?”

Her voice perks up and she sounds a little bit more like she normally does. “Oh yeah, I’m just not a morning person. What about you? You don’t sound too good…”

“That’s what I was calling about… I don’t feel very good either. I’m gonna have to cancel our date tonight.” I feel like shit.

“Fever? Flu? Cold? What is it?”

“This is gonna sound stupid but… stress and a really bad hangover.”

“What’s your address? I’m coming over to help.” It doesn’t sound like I can talk her out of it so I tell her my address; something I don’t normally do, but I feel like I know her well enough. A little bit later I’m laying on the couch when I hear a motorcycle outside my house, and then a minute later a knock on my door.

“Come in,” I try to say loudly. The door opens and closes and Faith walks into my line of sight. She’s wearing a leather biker jacket and pants, and under her arm is a really cool red and silver helmet with a dragon design. “Hey,” I mumble.

She sighs and asks, “Have you eaten?” I barely shake my head no and she disappears into the kitchen. She brings me a glass of water and makes me drink half of it, sets it on the end table, then goes back into the kitchen. I don’t know how much time she spends in there, but it’s definitely a lot longer than the first time. When she’s finally done she comes out with some chicken noodle soup and crackers.

I slowly sit up and take it from her; being careful to use the pot-holders so I don’t burn myself. It tastes fucking amazing! “Holy shit,” I mumble. “Did you make this?”

She nods. “From scratch. Even the noodles. Your kitchen is covered in flour now, but I’ll clean it up.”

I shake my head as I carefully slurp up the soup. “I’ll clean it when I’m sober. This is too amazing; you shouldn’t have to clean after making it.”

“That’s part of cooking. And you’ll probably pass out again, so there’s no stopping me.”

“I don’t think I’ll pass out. I’ve been more drunk and hungover than this many times before. Trust me, this isn’t that bad.”

“Why’d you get drunk anyways?”

I think about that for a minute, then all the events from last night come flooding back in a tidal wave. “I was with Sal. I need to call him. I don’t even know if he made it home safe.” It would be my fault if he didn’t.

She grabs my wrist as I reach for my phone on the table. “Let me do it. You need to relax.” She quickly finds Sal’s name in my contacts and calls him.

 

Sal’s POV

 

I hear my phone. Where is it? I blindly reach in the direction of the sound and find it on the floor next to me. Why am I on the floor? I answer it right before it goes to voicemail; not even bothering to see who’s calling me. “Ugh… Hello?”

“Sal? Hey, this is Faith from the bar.” What the fuck? I don’t know any Faith’s…

“Okay?”

“I’m with Q right now. He told me you both got drunk last night and he’s worried about you. I called for him since he’s not feeling well.” He has a girl over? After what we did last night? Fucking bastard! I don’t remember much but I know something happened. I think we kissed or something. “Hey, ya there?”

“Yeah.” I finally look around and find that I’m on the floor in my bedroom. There’s empty whiskey bottles. Shit. “I made it home. Tell him I’m fine but I need him to come over when he’s feelin’ better.”

“You got it. Bye!” I hang up without saying bye and start crying into the freshly vacuumed carpet. I know we’re not dating or anything, but it still hurts that he has a girl over. Especially after last night… He’s basically leading me on. I almost wish he would just tell me to fuck off so that I would at least know where our friendship stands.


	10. Jealousy Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Q get into an argument, and Q finds his own way to cope with his anger.

***This part contains sexual content***

 

Sal’s POV

 

I call Joe and tell him to come over as soon as possible. The doorbell rings sometime later and I answer it to find… “Q?”

“You told Faith that I needed to come and see you. So, here I am.”

I let him inside. I can already feel the panic surfacing, but I try to ignore it. Shutting the door, I turn to him and say, “Who is she?”

“She’s the new waitress at the bar we met a week ago.”

“Are you dating her or somethin’? ‘Cause if you were, then maybe I should tell her about last night.” I add a little bit of bite to my tone, and I can see by the look in his eyes that he doesn’t like it.

“Sal, we were both drunk last night and didn’t know what we were doing. I mean, do you even remember what happened?”

“We kissed. And you liked it.” I see him cringe slightly, and it hurts. It hurts really bad. “Don’t you fucking deny it!”

“I’m not denying anything!”

“Yes you are! I can see it! And what’s worse is I can see that you can’t stand the thought of me liking you!” As soon as the words exit my mouth I seriously regret saying them. Brian’s not the problem; I am. I’m the one making him feel uncomfortable. I’m the one ruining our friendship.

“I’ve already told you that I don’t care about your sexuality. And… I’ll admit that I liked it. At the time. Like I said, we were both drunk, and I’ve personally done some pretty stupid shit while drunk that I thought was a good idea at the time.”

A tear falls from my eye. “So what you’re saying is… is that… you regret it.” My nose starts running and I sniff.

He sighs and starts rubbing his eyes. “I don’t… I don’t know, Sal.”

“You don’t know. Okay. Wow.” I say that somewhat sarcastically. “And what the fuck is up with Faith?”

He looks at me with anger in his eyes, and I get a little scared. I don’t like it when he gets angry. It doesn’t happen often; normally he’s just slightly annoyed if he doesn’t agree with or like something. But anger for him is a whole different story. “She’s a friend. We went on a date a couple nights ago and we were going to go on another one tonight but I canceled it.”

“Did you fuck her?!”

“No, Sal! I didn’t! Believe it or not, I don’t have sex with every girl I meet!”

Joe walks through the door then. “Did I interrupt somethin’?” I focus on stopping the tears.

“No,” says Brian. He turns to me again and glares. “I was just leaving anyways.” He starts walking to the door but Joe steps in his way; looking back and forth between the two of us.

“Guys, c’mon, you’re best friends. Talk to each other.”

“I don’t need him to say anything to know that he can’t handle the fact that I might not want to be his boyfriend!” he yells at Joe. I watch pitifully as Brian speeds off in his jeep. That’s when I finally start hyperventilating.

“Sal? Sal, breathe. Just breathe.” Joe leads me to my couch and I sit down. He has me put my head between my knees. “Take a deep breath in, and let it out. Breath in, and out.” I do the exercise with him and eventually I calm down. “Now, tell me what’s going on.”

 

Brian’s POV

 

“FUCK!” I throw my empty beer bottle at the wall. Faith visibly flinches when it shatters.

“Q, just calm down!” She stands in front of me and stops me from grabbing something else that’s breakable.

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can! Look at me!” She grabs my face and makes me look into her eyes. “Don’t do this. Don’t break things. Don’t drink your problems away. Please.” I see the tears in her eyes and instantly feel terrible. “What’s going on that’s upsetting you so much?”

“I can’t tell you. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. I break up bar fights all the time. It’s no big deal, everyone gets pissed off at some point and time. But why can’t you tell me?”

“There’s some shit going on with Sal that I can’t tell you about because he wouldn’t forgive me if I did.”

“Oh… Well I’m here.” Her hands are still on my face, and I’m glad to see that her tears are gone. Her eyes are so pretty; so full of care and kindness. Before I realize what I’m doing I kiss her. At first she seems surprised, but then starts kissing back. Damn, she’s good. I guess playing wind instruments really do pay off, because it feels like our lips move together like a piece of classical music. I wrap my arms around her waist just as her arms wrap around my neck, and by doing so we pull ourselves closer together. We kiss like that for maybe a minute or two before she pulls away and looks into my eyes, slightly winded. “I haven’t been kissed like that in… forever.”

I smile warmly at her. “I feel honored.”

“No, like, literally. I’ve never been kissed like that.”

“And what’s that like?”

She pauses before saying, “It’s like this,” and then kisses me again; this time more passionately. She even moans a little. It’s so cute and sexy. I slowly move my hands down to her ass; giving her time to tell me to stop if she isn’t comfortable. She doesn’t.

“Jump,” I whisper. When she does I hold her by her ass and she wraps her legs around my waist. I keep kissing her and walk to my bedroom; kicking the door shut behind me and laying her on the bed. I slip my tongue in her mouth when I get an opening and play with hers; causing her to moan again. Then she bites my lip a little and pulls. Next I feel her lightly lick down my jaw and then to my neck, where she starts to kiss. I exhale when she gets to just below my ear and she nibbles on that spot. Goosebumps crawl up my arms. Oh God I love this. And I really do like her. She makes me forget about everything that’s bad or wrong. “Mmmm…” I moan.

“Holy crap, that’s sexy…” she whispers in my ear. I smirk and moan again, and she actually shivers.

“Damn, someone’s horny, aren’t they?”

“Well when you have a really sexy man on top of you, it’s kind of inevitable.”

I look at her. “Well when you have a super hot girl beneath you, it’s hard to not make her feel good.”

The smirk on her face is so mischievous and so sexy… “Then what are you waiting for? Make me feel good.” Immediately I take both of our shirts off and kiss her neck as I reach around to undo her bra. Her tits spring up as they’re finally released from that god-awful prison made of fabric. I throw the bra behind me and take a minute to appreciate possibly the best set of boobs I’ve ever seen. I hear her ask me “Do you… like them?” and look up to see that she’s tomato red.

“Yes. Very much. Not even surgery could make them better.” I’m dead serious about that, too. Like I said before, she has beautiful curves, and I’ll bet she works out a lot judging from her fucking six pack. Damn she’s hot! I take one of her rock-hard nipples into my mouth and swirl my tongue while I gently finger the other one. She moans louder this time and becomes so relaxed that she looks high. She must really like this, so I continue for a while and switch nipples periodically. Little moans frequently escape her beautiful lips. Finally I start kissing and lightly biting down her chest, then her stomach. She twitches a lot, so I stop. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiles. “I’m very ticklish.” Then she frowns as she looks down at me. “Q… I’m… I need to tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m…” She shuts her eyes tight. “I’m a virgin.” That surprises me a lot. It’s not everyday you meet a 25 year old virgin. She takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m not inexperienced though. I’ve participated in foreplay, and even given blow jobs. But I’ve never had sex, and I’ve never received oral.” She finally opens her eyes and looks at me again. For some reason she looks embarrassed.

“We don’t have to continue. I can stop.”

“No no no, that’s not what I meant. I was just letting you know.”

“I’m glad you told me. I’ve been with women that didn’t tell me and it came back and bit me in the ass.” I laugh to lighten the mood, and she chuckles in return. I begin kissing her stomach again, which causes her to laugh more. I unbutton and unzip her pants and pull them off of her; throwing them on the ground behind me. “Scoot to the edge of the bed.” She does as I say and I use my teeth to pull down her white underwear. Then I start biting the inside of her thighs, which causes her to flinch and moan.

“Oooh!” I wait for her to look down at me. When she does, I give her the sexiest look I can; even raising my eyebrow. Finally, I dive right in and begin enthusiastically licking her soaking wet, beautiful pussy. I already love the taste of her. It’s really sweet. I hear her head plop back on the bed as she starts panting and moaning a LOT. I lick up to her clit and start sucking and swirling my tongue at the same time, and she actually bucks her hips slightly. Damn, girl! I insert a finger into her, then another one. I curve them upwards and quickly find her g-spot. I start rubbing and pumping that spot and she actually starts yelping and making a lot of noise. It’s not long before her muscles tense up, she grips the bedding really hard, and she goes silent as she releases herself all over my hand and face, and I lick up every last drop of it.

“Holy shit!” She says as I crawl up next to her on the bed. She quickly clamps her hand over her mouth. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Her voice sounds muffled. “I don’t cuss. I’m sorry.”

I just start laughing really hard, and she laughs with me. “Have you ever heard me talk? I swear like a fucking sailor!” We laugh more.

“Hahaha! Ahhhh. So… that felt really good.”

“Oh I know it did,” I say smirking.

“Hey, if you get cocky I’m gonna have to put you in your place.”

I shrug. “Or you can just give me a B.J. I’m sure that’ll take care of my ‘cockyness’.”

She laughs at my pun and pushes me on to my back, then takes off my pants and boxers. “Holy crap!”

I look down to see her staring at my junk. “What’s wrong?”

She actually visibly swallows. “You’re freaking huge!” That causes me to burst out laughing again, and she blushes. “Sorry. My ex was maybe half the size of you.”

“Oh no, you’re fine.” She takes a deep breath before she grabs my shaft and starts sucking on my tip. “Oh, fuuuuck…” I close my eyes and relax as she goes to work swirling her tongue around my ring. “Mmmm…” Slowly, she rubs my base and takes more and more of me into her mouth. Finally she’s deep throating me, and honestly it’s one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever received. She knows exactly what to do, and also has some tricks up her sleeve that I’ve never experienced before. Such as the way she flexes her throat around my tip and shaft. She sucks and rubs harder, and harder, and harder until I explode in her mouth; yelling as I do so. When I come down from my high, she gets on top of me; smirking.

“How was THAT?”

I’m panting as I respond. “Fucking...amazing…mmm…” I roll her off of me and reach over to grab a condom out of my nightstand drawer. I get on top of her and use my teeth to open the wrapper. As I’m slipping it on I see her tense up. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’ve gotta lose it at some point, and honestly I don’t mind letting you take it.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” I begin to kiss her as I slowly slide myself inside her. Then I feel some sort of… Holy shit her hymen is still intact. I hesitate to gage her reaction. When she finally relaxes a little I push all the way in, and she gasps. As I begin to thrust a little she groans and her face scrunches up in pain. “I know it hurts, but it’ll feel good soon. I promise.” She just nods and holds onto me really tight as I go faster. She’s so tight… I groan and whisper in her ear, “Fuck, you feel sooo good… Mmmmm…” Eventually she relaxes and seems a lot more into it as her moans come from pleasure instead of pain. I kiss her neck and search for a sweet spot as I go faster. Finally I find it at the base of her neck and towards her back. Then I angle my penis slightly upwards; hoping to hit her g-spot.

“OH FUCK BRIAN! AAAH!” I must’ve found it, so I start pounding her.

“OOOOOH!” I go faster and harder, and our moans get louder and louder until we’re both yelling at the top of our lungs as I fuck her senseless. When I feel her cum all over my balls it sends me over the edge and I orgasm with her. “SHIT! GODDAMN OOOOH MY GOD!” She’s screaming. Like legit high pitched screaming. It hurts my ears a little but I know it’s because she feels like she’s in heaven, so in turn it makes me feel really good, satisfied, and overall just really proud of myself. Finally we both are done and I pull out and dispose of the condom.

“Q?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can walk… and there’s a lot of blood.”

I chuckle and carry her to my bathroom and start the bath. I put epsom salts in it, and gently set her in. I get in behind her and start gently washing her; being extra careful around her lady parts. Then I clean myself up, get out, dry off, and put a robe on. “I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna change the bedding.” I do just that and throw some boxers on before I come back in, pull the drain plug, and help her dry off.

“Thanks… Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Not at all.” I set her in my bed. “Do you wanna wear anything?”

“Just my underwear and shirt is fine.” I hand her her panties and one of my shirts, then hang up my robe and crawl into bed next to her. She cuddles up to me and I hold her to my chest. “Good night, Brian Quinn.”

“Good night, Faith…” I realize I don’t know her last name. Well this is weird now.

But she chuckles and says “Redmond. My last name is Redmond.”

“Faith Redmond. That’s a beautiful name.” We both fall asleep at the same time.


	11. More Than a Friend Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Sal continue to fight. Some hurtful words are exchanged. Will they ever come back from this?

Brian’s POV

 

I wake up to my phone ringing. I answer it yawning. “Hello?”

“Q! Where are you?” It’s Joe. I look at my clock and see that I was supposed to be on set an hour ago.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Faith grunts in her sleep so I try to be really quiet. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.” I get up and start finding clothes.

“Dude even Sal got here before you. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“He told me what happened.”

“And what did he say?” He’s really starting to annoy me. Both of them are, actually.

“That you guys kissed while drunk.”

“Yeah well he doesn’t remember everything from that night. It… was nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Goodbye Joe.” I hang up and finish getting ready.

Faith rolls over and grumbles. “Mmm where ya goin’?”

“I’ve gotta go to work. I’m really late. Do you think you can get home on your own?”

“I can call a cab.” She slowly and painfully gets out of bed. “Ow…”

I feel really bad that she hurts and I don’t have more time. I help her get dressed and wait for the cab to get there. When she’s gone I start on my way and pick up a donut and hot chocolate at the gas station since I didn’t have time to eat. Filming today is brutal. It’s cold and the guys keep giving me weird looks.

Finally, when we’re all eating lunch together at an Italian restaurant, I say something. “Okay, what’s goin’ on? You’re all actin’ really weird.” Sal gets up and leaves. Of course.

“Whatever happened between you two is really upsetting him,” Murr explains.

“Well no shit.”

“Q, what happened?” Joe asks. “Please tell us. We’re here to help.” Murr nods in agreement.

“It was nothing.”

“It was somethin’. Somethin’ that’s really eatin’ at both of ya.”

I sigh and blurt out “We almost had sex, alright?!” That blows both of them away. “We were drunk and almost made a huge fucking mistake. And he doesn’t even remember it.” I get up and storm out of the restaurant, only to find Sal right outside; staring at me as if  his world was crumbling around him. “Oh my god, what now?!”

“I wouldn’t call that a mistake.” He walks away and then he’s just… gone. I go to my jeep and start crying. I don’t know who or what I am anymore. Or what I’m even doing. I’m not gay… Right? I like women. I like Faith. But… I also like Sal. And I’m not even sure if I’m right about having sex with him being a mistake. I could be wrong...

 

A couple weeks go by and I don’t see much of Sal other than at work. If the guys decide to go see a movie or something after filming and I’m going, then Sal doesn’t go. At lunch I see him sitting with Murr and Joe laughing his ass off, but as soon as I come around he’s real quiet. I hate this, and I hate that Murr and Joe and the rest of the crew can tell that something’s up and it just makes everything really awkward. We haven’t recorded another episode of ‘What Say You?’. What’s worse is I can’t see Faith as much either because she has work and school to take up her time. So basically the only company I get are my cats and I feel really lonely.

One day the four of us are sitting in Joe’s living room, talking about the trip to London that’s happening next week.

Joe starts us off. “So we’ll be staying in the same hotel most of the time, and we can only get two rooms for the four of us.”

Sal immediately responds with, “Dibs on rooming with Joe.”

“Actually, Sal,” Murr says, “Joe and I are rooming together.”

“What.” He’s glaring at them. I don’t feel like shit at all. Not one little bit. Awe, the beauty of sarcasm.

“You two need to get over whatever is goin’ on. You’re life-long friends for Christ’s sake!” Joe looks at both of us pointedly.

“Oh I don’t have a problem. I just wouldn’t want to make a mistake.”

That really pisses me off. “You know what, Sal?!” He seems surprised that I’m yelling. “Fuck you! You don’t suddenly profess your love for your best friend and expect them to feel the same way! You don’t fucking do that with anyone! And you sure as hell don’t try to have sex with them and then get pissed because they don’t want to! I’m trying to accept you for who you are, and now it’s time for you to accept who I am!” I don’t know when I stood up, but now Sal is standing with me and he gets right up in my face.

“I do accept you! Hell, I have a fucking crush on you! YOU’RE the one that’s not accepting what’s so fucking obvious to the rest of us!” I vaguely hear the other two trying to get us to stop yelling. I don’t listen.

“What the FUCK are you talking about?” My fists are clenching and I’m panting, I’m so furious.

“I see the way you look at me! You look at me like I’m the most important person in the world! I notice how you get goosebumps when I touch you!” Joe’s daughter Milana starts crying and he goes to care for her. “I see it! WE see it! And you know it, but you won’t fucking embrace who you are! YOU LIKE ME, BRIAN! MORE THAN A FRIEND SHOULD!”

Murr gets in between us just then, and pushes us apart. “GUYS, STOP! Just stop it now!”

“Shut up, Murr!” I say as I continue to glare at Sal. I don’t know what else to say, because… well, because he’s right. So for some reason I say the dumbest thing I can. “More than a friend should.” I don’t wait for a response and storm out the door. Murray follows me and stops me at my car.

“Q, just wait! Stop! Sal’s crying now you jackass!”

“I’m the jackass?!”

“Kinda. You basically just admitted that you like him but don’t want to be with him.”

“That’s basically how I feel! Now leave me alone!” At that I slam the door and speed off.


	12. I Felt That

***I apologize to all of my UK readers. I’ve never been to England, so I don’t know what it’s like over there. I’m assuming it’s pretty similar to the US, but if I get something wrong just let me know. Thanks!**

**There’s sexual content in this part as well. Enjoy! ;)***

 

Sal’s POV

 

I tried to get Joe to switch me rooms. I really did. Brian’s words hurt, and I hate myself for hurting and pressuring him. But Joe wouldn’t do it; no matter how many times I said “I just can’t face him right now,” and “He doesn’t want to be around me”. He always just said “You both need to suck it up and be friends again. This’ll help.” So, here we are, checking in at our hotel in London. Q and I have barely spoken to each other since that day at Joe’s, and that was only for the show. I know he’s hurt, and I know this is putting our friends and coworkers in an awkward situation; even though Murr and Joe are the only ones that know. Oh, and Bessy since she was in the other room when we started yelling at each other. When Q and I get into our room we both sigh in frustration. Damnit! There’s only one bed! This wouldn’t normally be an issue; we’ve shared beds in hotels before. But now? Really?! Of all the fucking vacations in our career, it has to be this one. That’s just my luck, I guess.

We both start getting settled in; unpacking our clothes into the dressers and organizing our toiletries in the bathroom. We do it in complete silence; neither one of us wanting to make anything worse. That is until Q turns the TV on and flips through the channels, settles for some show that I don’t really care for, and lounges on the bed to watch it. I sit at the table and go on social media on my phone for a bit, then I get a text from Joe.

_ Talk to him. You’re stuck with him for a couple weeks so you better make up. _

_ I fucking hate you right now,  _ I reply. But he’s right. We need to figure this out, so I go over and lay on the bed next to Brian. I see him tense up, and I hate myself even more. 

I take a deep breath. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for being a dick about this whole thing.”

He sighs before responding. “I’m sorry too. I know this is hard for you.”

“And I know it’s hard for you too.”

“Why do you say that?”

“C’mon Brian, was I wrong before?”

He hesitates. Possibly to think of his response. Turning the TV off, he looks at me and says, “No. You weren’t.”

I look back at him. “Then what’s the big deal? If we both like each other, then what’s stopping us from being together?”

“I… I guess I am.” He looks really confused and conflicted; in other words he looks like me when I was coming to terms with my own feelings years and years ago. “I still like women, Sal.”

I start to put the pieces together. “You like Faith, don’t you?”

He rubs his eyes and pushes his hair out of his face. “Yes. I like both of you, and I don’t know what to do.”

Now it’s my turn to hesitate and think of my response. “Well I can’t choose for you.” I want him to choose me, but more than that I want him to be happy.

“I’m not asking you to. But… Sal… I’ll admit, I had sex with her.”

It feels like someone punched me in the gut. And the nuts. And everywhere. I fucking knew it. “So you’re going to date her just because you had sex with her?”

“No no no, that’s not what I meant. I was just trying to be honest with you.”

“Brian, can we try something?” I need to know what he really feels. What he really wants. I can’t just sit here and never really know.

He tenses up again and I can tell he’s scared. “Uh… what do you want to try?”

“Kiss me. While we’re both sober. Just this once.” We stare at each other for a few seconds, and I’m about to give up when he slowly moves closer and gently presses his lips to mine. I feel like I’m melting into the bed, and fireworks are going off everywhere. The urge to just take him right then and there grows stronger, and I try my hardest to push it down. I can’t help but slightly deepen the kiss. After what feels like forever but is probably only 30 seconds, he breaks away and just stares deeply into my eyes. I return the look and say, “Now tell me you didn’t feel something.”

“I… did.”

I nod. “Okay then. I’m going to get some food. Want anything?”

“I’m not really hungry right now.”

I leave and go to the store.

 

Third Person

 

Sal gets back from the store to find all of the lights turned off. To him it seems like Q is asleep but he’s not quite there yet. Regardless, Sal tries hard to be quiet as he eats his dinner, takes a shower, and gets into bed in his boxers. As soon as he’s settled under the covers Q rolls over and looks at him. Sal returns the look, wondering what Q is thinking. Suddenly Q scoots closer to Sal and hugs him tight. Sal begins to rub his bare back in a soothing manner.

“Good night, Sal.”

“G’night, Bri.” Without thinking about it Sal kisses Brian’s forehead, which causes the other man to look up at him. Sal’s now blushing because he honestly didn’t really mean to do that, but strangely Brian finds it cute and kisses Sal on the lips again. Sal of course returns the kiss. Before either of them realize what’s going on the kiss lasts a minute, then two, then three whole minutes. Until finally neither of them can take it anymore and they start frenching; each just enjoying the feeling and the taste of the other and never wanting the moment to end.

 

Brian’s POV

 

Fuck he’s a good kisser. His big Cuban lips are literally just the best thing ever, and he knows how to use them. I hear him whisper “I need you, Brian Quinn,” and I feel myself just melt into him as I kiss him some more. And the reality is… I need him too. I realize that now. I do like him. A lot. Maybe more than a friend should, but maybe we don’t have to be just friends. Maybe, if I can stop being such a pussy… But my thoughts go blank as I feel him kiss down my jaw to my neck, then to my ear. I feel his teeth graze against my earlobe, emitting a soft moan from my lips, before he says “I need you to tell me to stop.”

“Don’t…” I’m surprised that I said that, but then again I’m not. Because I don’t want him to stop. Ever. “Don’t stop… Keep going.” Suddenly he rolls over top of me and starts grinding like he did weeks ago. I can feel how hard both of us are getting through our boxers and the only thing I can do is moan and mumble “Oh fuck…” over and over again. I feel his lips everywhere; my cheeks, jaw, neck, chest, nipples… everywhere all at once. It feels like he’s lighting mini fires all over me. And suddenly it’s just… gone? I look down to see him sitting on his knees at the foot of the bed, staring at me.

“What was it like?” he asks simply.

“What was what like?”

“Having sex with her.” I tense up because I’m still confused as hell about the whole ‘do I want him or Faith’ thing and I’m worried that he’s luring me into some sort of trap. “I want you to tell me what it was like. Don’t leave out a single detail.” God his eyes are so beautiful…

“Well…” and so I tell him. By the time I’m done we both have pretty big tents pitched up. But I didn’t think he would. I thought he was going to get pissed at me, but instead it seems to have turned him on more.

Finally he smirks at me. “You’re naughty, Quinn. Taking a girl’s virginity is no small feat.” Then he crawls up to me and starts kissing my collar bones; leaving me no time to even think of a response. He trails his kisses and love bites down my chest to my stomach. I figure out what he’s trying to do when he gets to the top of my boxers, and I get excited. Normally I wouldn’t, but it’s different now for some reason. His hands slide up my thighs, grab my boxers, and pull them down to reveal my full ten inches. “Holy shit, Bri!” I just chuckle at his exclamation.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, but you must’ve torn right through her!”

“Nah. She was tight but for a virgin, she could take a lot.” I look down at him to see a huge grin plastered on his face as he grabs my shaft and slowly and sensually licks my slit. I shiver as my head falls into the pillow and my eyes roll back. “Ooooh fuuuuck… Do that again…” He does as he’s told. “Mmmm…”

And then the worst thing that could happen at that moment, does happen. I get an ear-splitting headache and start yelling out in pain.


	13. All For One and One For All

***So I don’t know what encephalitis is like personally. I’ve read up on it though, so hopefully I get it right. Yes, Brian Quinn has been diagnosed with it (and possibly meningitis). You can look it up if you don’t believe me. And there was an episode of TESD where they talk about it. (I think it’s episode #254 or something.)***

 

Sal’s POV

 

“Bri? Brian, what’s wrong?!” He’s holding his head and yelling, so I just back away from the bed and watch in horror as my best friend suddenly starts vomiting all over the bed. I call Joe.

“What the hell man?” says an exhausted Joe. “It’s like midnight.” Idiot, it’s only like 10:30.

“Brian’s screaming and puking and I don’t know why or what to do!”

“What? Tell me exactly what happened.”

“We…” I don’t really want to give him details. “We were just getting into bed! One minute he’s perfectly fine and talking to me and the next he’s holding his head and yelling!” Q manages to stumble to the bathroom, grabbing his boxers on the way. I hear him throw up in the toilet.

“Shit, maybe it’s his illness? Murray and I will be right there.” I hang up and quickly throw a shirt on and go into the bathroom. Brian, who’s now in his boxers, is sitting against the wall, panting and sweating.

“You okay, bud?” He just barely shakes his head no. “Do you need to go to the doctor?” That’s a yes. Joe and Murr get there and I let them in the room. “He’s in the bathroom. He says he needs to go to the hospital.” They nod and we help Brian get dressed. I throw on some pants and shoes before helping Joe walk Q out. We get to the rental car and Murray drives, Joe navigates in the passenger seat, and I sit in the back while Q lays on my lap. He’s burning up like he has a fever, and his breathing sounds labored.

We almost get lost because driving in the UK is the opposite of how driving in the US is. Thankfully, we finally make it to the ER. Joe runs in and comes back out with a couple doctors and a stretcher. Q starts puking again as they help him onto the stretcher and wheel him inside. We’re allowed in the room with him but I almost don’t want to be there. He’s so pale and weak, it almost feels like I’m watching him die; something you never want to see your best friend or the love of your life do. I hear the doctors asking us questions, but I don’t talk to them. Joe and Murr can do that. I sit next to Q and stare at his beautiful, pain-stricken face. I see his hand move slightly towards me, and I take it in both of mine and kiss his fingertips. That seems to relax him a little bit. The doctors eventually leave, saying there’s not much they can do since it’s not life-threatening and we’re from another country. But they do shoot him up with some painkillers and anti-inflammatory drugs that make him really drowsy before they dim the lights and leave.

“So,” Joe starts, “are you two okay now?”

“Yeah,” I say in a whisper, “We made up.”

“Well that’s good,” Murr says just as quiet. “Unfortunately it looks like we won’t be able to film tomorrow.”

Joe responds before I can. “Well, his health is more important than a stupid TV show anyways.”

“Oh I know, I know.”

The doctors let us take him back to the hotel a couple hours later. Sleep overtakes him again as soon as his head hits the pillow, and I watch him sleep for while. I hate seeing him like this. His skin warm to the touch, his breathing uneven, and his face scrunched up in pain. Not to mention the fact that he doesn’t move. At all.

Suddenly he wakes up at about 4 AM. I must’ve drifted off because I could’ve sworn the clock said 1:09 AM just a second ago. “Sal…” I hear him whisper.

I yawn while saying, “Yeah?”

“I don’t… feel… good…”

“I know, Bri, I know.” A moan of discomfort escapes his lips and I gently stroke his hair. It’s soaked with sweat so I get a cool, damp rag and dab his forehead, lips, and neck with it and throw off the comforter to cool him off. After a few minutes I have him take more medicine. I have to help him sit up and even hold the glass of water to his lips so he can drink. If he didn’t have any energy before, he has like negative energy now and quickly falls back asleep.

The next day contains much of the same thing. Murr, Joe and I stick around the hotel, tending to Q’s needs. Even some of the crew members pop in and out trying to help. But I think they’re mostly trying to get the three of us to do something so the show isn’t at a complete standstill. And we do. We do things like photoshoots and go over the new plans for the next couple of weeks. But there’s not much we can do without Q. That’s the one thing that sucks about the Tenderloins and the Impractical Jokers; if one of us is out, we’re all out. Kinda like the saying ‘all for one and one for all’.

Miraculously Q is able to sit up on his own by nightfall, and we all mentally sigh with relief when he says he should be able to film a little tomorrow as long as he takes it easy. Nobody wants to overwork him so we tell him that if he needs to take a break or stop all together, don’t be afraid to say something. He’s more important than the show.

One can only hope that tomorrow will be a better day.


	14. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe walks in on something horrifying.

Sal’s POV

 

The trip to London seemed to whiz by. Well, for me anyways. I’m sure it’s a completely different story for Q. He never got as bad as that first night; in fact he progressively got a little better each day. But I think he was hiding a lot of the pain he was in. Especially when the camera was on. It’s scary how good he is at hiding things from the public. Of course, I know him so well and I can tell when he’s not okay. That’s why I follow him straight home from the airport even though he doesn’t want me to. I just want to make sure he’ll be fine…

We both pull into his driveway one after the other. “Sal! I told you to not come over!”

I start grabbing his bags out of his jeep for him. “Yeah, well, I’m a stubborn son of a bitch.” He groans in frustration and unlocks the door. I drop everything just inside the door and we both plop on the couch in exhaustion. Neither of us got very much sleep the past couple of weeks and we had a 5 AM flight to catch this morning. So yeah, we’re very tired. Suddenly we hear a noise from the kitchen, and the cats come running out and jump onto Q’s lap. Q pets them and explains just how much he’s missed them. I quickly back away to avoid getting hair on my clothes and possible scratches.

“Oh hey, you’re home!” It’s a… girl’s voice?! I turn around to see Faith the waitress standing in the kitchen doorway.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” What is she stalking him now?! My words seem to irritate her but I don’t give a fuck.

“Sal, calm down!” Q glares at me in bewilderment. “She’s been feeding my cats for me.”

“You barely know her and you let her into your house? While you were gone?!” I’m standing now, and Q gets up in my face.

“I don’t need you to tell me who should and shouldn’t be allowed in my house! It’s MY house, for Christ’s sake!”

I hate being this way. I’m not an angry person. The Sal you see on TV just gets annoyed. But when it comes to relationships, especially Q, I get REALLY jealous. I can’t help it.

“Yeah, but her?!”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s not your girlfriend!”

“And you’re not my boyfriend, so back the fuck off!”

I yell in frustration as I storm out the front door. I get in my car and I’m about to drive off, but instead I just put my head on the steering wheel and cry. My mind keeps playing tricks on me. During the last couple of weeks I kept thinking of him as mine and only mine. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because we almost had sex twice. I really don’t know.

A few minutes later I see Faith come out of the house in tears. She gets on a motorcycle that I didn’t even realize was there and she drives off down the road. I finally stop crying enough to see clearly so I start driving to clear my head.

Brian’s POV

 

My life lately has been really brutal. For one encephalitis sucks ass. Two, I just told Faith about Sal’s feelings for me, and she asked the one question I didn’t want to hear. Did I feel the same for him? I just couldn’t lie to her. I knew in the long run it would’ve made everything worse, but that didn’t make it any easier. She ran out before I could try to explain that I also had those feelings for her. I’m an idiot. I make both of them unhappy because I can’t pull my damn head out of my ass. I make everyone unhappy. I’m unpacking all of my clothes, but I’m not really paying attention and I accidentally knock my change jar off of my dresser. It shatters and glass shards and change flies everywhere.

“OH MY GOD, WHY DO I FUCK EVERYTHING UP?!?!” I just fall back on my bed as tears overtake me. I can’t get the looks on their faces out of my head. Sal was angry and hurt beyond belief, and Faith looked betrayed. Before long it gets hard to breathe and my heart is trying to pound its way out of my chest. I realize too late that I’m having a panic attack. A really, REALLY bad one. It takes like 3 minutes just to get my phone out of my pocket to call Joe because I’m shaking so bad. He answers almost immediately.

“Hey Bri, haven’t you had enough of me already?” I hear him laugh.

“Joe…” is all I manage.

“Q, are you okay?” Now he’s concerned and no longer joking. “You need me to come over?”

“Yes!” My vision goes in and out of focus.

“I’ll be right there!” He hangs up and I drop my phone on the bed. It feels like someone is sucking the air out of my lungs despite the fact that I’m fucking hyperventilating. I… I want to die. Sal and Faith would move on with their lives; maybe find someone else. Someone better than me. Anyone would be better than me.

 

Joe’s POV

 

I run into Q’s house without knocking. “Q?!” I search the house and end up outside his bedroom door; through which I can hear high pitched, uneven gasps. Oh god… I don’t want to see what I think is going on but… he’s my best friend. I open the door. It’s worse than I thought. “Oh my god, Q!” He’s sitting up against his dresser with broken glass all around him. Bloody broken glass. And his arms… are… covered… I run and get the first aid kit, but I’m worried that it won’t be enough. He might need to go to the hospital.

When I come back he’s making another cut, and he keeps gasping “So sorry… I’m so sorry” over and over again while crying. I yank the glass away from him and kick the shards on the floor away so he can’t grab more.

“Brian. Brian, look at me.” He only looks up when I snap in his face. He’s having trouble breathing, his whole face is red and puffy, and his eyes are completely bloodshot. “Keep looking at me. Don’t close your eyes, don’t fall over and pass out. Got it?” He barely nods. I feel his neck for his pulse, but he’s breathing really hard and I can’t find it, so I put my ear to his chest. It’s still hard to find but finally I hear it. It’s fast… too fast. I start wrapping tons of gauze around his arms. I can’t tell how deep the cuts are. “I’m taking you to the hospital. Can you stand?” He nods and I help him get up. Sal’s standing in the hallway, completely horrified at the sight before him.


	15. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal helps Brian through his panic attacks, and something amazing happens between the two of them.

**Sexual content ahead**

 

Sal’s POV

 

“Oh my god, Brian!”

“Sal, move. I’m taking him to the hospital.” Joe says trying to get Q to follow him.

“No…” Q mumbles. “Please…” He almost knocks me over when he hugs me.

“Bri,” I start rubbing his back. “You need to go to the doctor. They’ll help you.” The tears I’ve been fighting spill and I try my best to hide them from him. I feel like I made him do this. God I’m such a terrible friend.

“Please, please no!” His shaking gets worse. Actually he just overall gets worse.

“Okay, we won’t make you go.” Joe looks at me like I’m crazy. “It’ll just make him more anxious,” I explain as I lead Q to the bed. He pulls me onto the bed with him and holds me tight as he sobs into my chest and soaks my sweatshirt. I don’t mind though because it seems to be helping him. Joe sits behind Q and gently rubs his shoulder. Sometime later (how much later I’m not sure) his breathing starts to even out, and his pulse is slowing down. Thank god. “Bri? Can you tell us what’s wrong?” I just hear mumbling since his face is still buried in my chest. I gently push him away a little. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I said, I make everyone unhappy and just fuck up everything!” he says in a shaky voice.

“That’s bullshit. Q,” I hold his face and make him look up at me. “You make me so happy. Without you I wouldn’t be here, and that’s the honest truth.”

Joe speaks up then. “He’s right. You make all of us happy. Me, Sal, Murr, the crew, your family. None of it would be the same without you. We wouldn’t have our show without you, and the Tenderloins would’ve broken up a long time ago. And think of all your fans!”

“Yeah, do you know how many people on social media post stuff saying that you’re the only thing that makes them laugh? You! Not just the four of us, but you specifically.”

“But,” he sobs, “you and Faith…”

“Will be fine. I don’t know about her, but I just want you to be happy.” I push a strand of hair out of his face. “Even if that means you choose to be with someone else. I’ll… I’ll get over it.” Out of nowhere I feel his lips crashing into my own. Joe’s eyes go wide and he leaves the room; shutting the door behind him.

 

Brian’s POV

 

I’m not sure what’s gotten into me. All I know is I need him and only him right now. Because… well because he makes me happy too. More than anyone else in this godforsaken world. We keep kissing and at some point he slips his tongue in my mouth and explores every inch of it. Next thing I know our shirts come off and our tongues begin battling for dominance. God he tastes good… I don’t even notice the pain in my arms anymore, despite the fact that I’m holding onto him for dear life, and he’s holding me back just as tight. We roll over on the bed a lot, until he stops while on top of me and starts kissing and biting my neck. Little moans escape me as my pants start to feel constricting. His hand starts rubbing above my pants and I gasp since I wasn’t expecting that. I feel him smirk against my neck as he continues for a minute or so, then he starts kissing down my chest and stomach. My pants are quickly undone and pulled off, followed by my boxers.

“If you want me to stop, just say so.”

“Don’t stop,” I gasp out. “I… need you…” I sound desperate, I know, but it’s true. I just need him right now. He makes me feel… loved. I shut my eyes tight and let out a groan as he takes my tip into his mouth and rubs the base of my shaft. I can’t take this damn teasing anymore! My hands grab fistfulls of his hair and I thrust deep into his mouth; causing him to gag. But he gets the message and starts bobbing his head up and down as he sucks really hard. “Ooooh fuck, fuck fuuuuuck!” He shivers and moans which vibrates my dick; in turn causing me to shiver and moan. It doesn’t take much longer for me to bust my load with a deep groan.

“Mmm, you taste good,” he says after he swallows my cum. Quickly he crawls up so his face is right above mine. “Real good.” In one swift motion I push him back and he gets off the bed. At first he looks worried, like he did something wrong, but that quickly changes as I get on my knees in front of him and take his pants and underwear off. His erection springs up and oh my god he’s big. Not quite as long as me, but definitely thicker. My eyes widen and he chuckles. “Like what you see?”

I look up at him devilishly, which wipes the smirk right off his face. “Does this answer your question?” I grab his ass with one hand, his shaft with the other, and shove him into my mouth; all within milliseconds of each other. He gasps and lets out the sexiest groan I’ve ever heard in my life. His length goes farther and farther into my mouth as he begins to thrust. To heighten his pleasure I run my tongue up and down his shaft while I suck.

“Oooh fuck Brian you feel soooo goooood!” Hearing him moan my name over and over is just… the best. Without warning he pulls out and all but throws me back on the bed. “Do you have lube?” I nod and gesture to my nightstand. Oh my god are we really about to have sex? Sure enough, he finds the lube and squirts some onto his hand and starts rubbing it over his dick. When he’s done with that he gets some more and starts rubbing my asshole, which makes me tense up. No one’s done anything with that in a loooong time. “Relax, you’ll like this, I promise.” I nod and he slips a finger in me, causing me to yell out. “Shhh, shhhhhh…” He slowly moves in and out, back and forth; stretching me out. When he’s done with that he removes his finger and positions his manhood and leans over me to whisper in my ear. “You ready?”

“Just fucking do it already!”

Chuckling, he says “Someone’s desperate, aren’t they?” Then suddenly he starts pushing into me. It hurts despite the fact that he’s being gentle, but after he thrusts a few times it starts to feel good. “Oooh… Briiiiaaaannn…” I never thought I could feel like this. It’s a whole other level to sex… It does things to me that I’ve never felt before. His thrusts get harder, and faster, and deeper, and our moans get louder. “Bri-ii-iaaan!” he yells in between thrusts. He rests his head on my chest. His hair is starting to get damp from sweat and he’s panting. Suddenly he slows down and gets sloppier, then with one last push he orgasms deep inside me with a yell. Okay, it’s official. Feeling him cum in me is one of my new favorite things. When he’s come down from his high he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to me.

Rolling onto my side, I look at him. “Wow…”

“I… I don’t know…about you, but...” he’s panting while talking, “that’s the best sex… I’ve ever had…”

“It’s… up there… mmmm…”

“Brian Quinn?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you… be my boyfriend?”

 

****************

**So. They finally did the deed. Did you like it more with Faith or Sal more? What are some naughty things I should add for the next time Q (or whoever) has sex? And here’s the big question; what will Q’s answer to Sal be?**


	16. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a decision to make that'll either leave Sal heartbroken or ecstatic.

Brian’s POV

 

I didn’t give an answer right away. I thought about it for a few days, which made Sal anxious, but he understood that I needed time. Tonight I’m going to give him my answer, but I need to talk to Faith first. That’s where I’m headed now; to meet her at a coffee shop.

“Well aren’t you punctual,” I say as I walk up to her and give her an awkward hug. I was trying to be a couple minutes early, and she still got there before me.

“Early’s on time, on time is late, and late is laps.”

“Huh?”

“Marching band rule. Basically always be early, because if you’re late you have to run laps or suicides or somethin’.”

“Oh. That makes sense I guess. So, how’ve you been?”

“Busy. Tired. The usual.”

Weird. Usually she’s happy and positive, but right now she seems… depressed. This is going to be hard… “Well let’s grab a coffee and have a seat. Well, actually I don’t drink coffee, but you can have whatever you want.”

“I don’t drink coffee either. And I’m fine, I don’t need anything.”

“Well we have to buy somethin’ or they’ll ask us to leave.”

“Fine.” We both order a small hot chocolate and sit at a table. “Okay Q, please don’t beat around the bush. Just tell me straight up what you need to say.”

I take a sip of my drink and carefully set it down. For some reason it’s difficult to look her in the eye. “It’s about Sal and I…”

“You like him?”

“Well, yeah, I’ve already told you that.”

“And you’re going to act on that feeling. You’re going to date him.”

“...Faith,” I look up at her and take her hands in mine, but she pulls away. “I’m sorry…”

“No, I get it.” She blinks really fast. “There’s really no reason for me to get upset. We weren’t dating so it’s not like I can really say anything. But I will tell you one thing.”

She’s taking this awfully well… “What’s that?”

“Next time you have feelings for two people, figure out who you want before you have sex with one of them. Especially if you’re taking their virginity.” She stands up and gives me cash for the hot chocolate. “Thanks for the drink. See ya ‘round, Quinn.” And just like that, she’s gone. Before I can even refuse the money.

My drink gets cold before I finish it so I just throw it away and go to meet the guys at Joe’s. We stay there for hours, order pizza, joke around, play games, watch TV, and talk about the show. You know, the usual. I actually can get my mind off of everything for a while, and I’m thankful for the opportunity. I love being with these guys. It’s like I’m a teenager again, without a care in the world about what’s gonna happen tomorrow. After a while Sal announces that he needs to go home. I follow him out to his car.

“Wait, Sal!”

“Yeah?”

“D’ya mind if I come over for a while?”

He smiles. I love seeing him smile. It brightens my day. “Sure bud!” The half hour drive is brutal. It gives me time to think, which gives me time to get nervous. Sal notices it when we sit in his living room. “Q, you okay bud?”

“Yeah, um… I broke things off with Faith today.”

“Really?” He seems happy at first but then hides it. “I mean, I’m sorry. That must’ve been tough.”

“Actually she took it better than I thought.”

“Can I ask why you broke it off with her?”

“Yeah. Sal,” I take his hands in mine and look him dead in the eyes. “I’ve made my decision.” His eyes start to light up, which makes me smile. “My answer is yes. I will be your boyfriend.”

“OH MY GOD!” The wind is knocked out of my lungs when he tackles me in a hug. He smothers my face in kisses.

“Sal...can’t...breathe!”

“Oh, sorry…” He quickly gets off of me. “Um… would you like to stay here tonight?”

I smile warmly at him. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

 

**************

**Sorry for the short chapter. I’ll make up for it in the next part if ya know what I mean ;)**

  
**So what do you guys think about the new couple? Are you happy Q picked Sal, or did you want him and Faith to get together? Will she completely cut herself off from the guys or will she continue to be friends with Q?**


	17. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal finds out that he doesn't know as much about his best friend (and now boyfriend) as he thought.

Sal’s POV

This is the best. Day. EVER! Excitement is racing through my veins at the speed of light and I don’t know what to do with myself except just hug and kiss Brian over and over and over again.

“Dude, chill out for a second!”

“I can’t!” I exclaim with tears in my eyes. “I love you too much!” I throw my hand over my mouth as what I just said registers in my mind. I would be slightly embarrassed if it weren’t for the fact that he just laughs and pulls me into his chest and we cuddle like that. Everything is amazing. Everything is… perfect. Q turns on the TV but I don’t even know what show is on. The only thing that matters is that I’m with him, listening to the most beautiful sound in the world; his heartbeat. Something that almost stopped a few days ago…

My excitement is replaced by sadness as I remember that day. I trace lines over the fading pink scars with my fingers and thank God for the millionth time that they weren’t deep enough to leave permanent damage and will eventually go away. It pains me to think that any part of his husky stature has ever been hurt, whether he did it or not.

“Sal? You okay?” He subtly moves his arm so I stop touching it.

“Y-yeah,” I stammer. “I just…” I walked in on my worst nightmare the other day, is all.

“You just what?” I look up into his big, gorgeous brown eyes that are now full of sadness and worry. God, how I love his eyes.

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt. I feel like it’s my fault.”

“Sal, how could it be your fault? I’m the one that kept pissing you off and upsetting you.”

“Yeah, and I was being an irrational jackass. I pushed you too hard.” I pushed him into dating me. Maybe we shouldn’t be together.

“Well sometimes donkeys need a good shove or two.” I don’t respond to that; instead focusing on the TV for the first time. Are we really watching the fucking weather channel?

“Sal, all that matters now is that I finally pulled my head out of my ass and we can be happy. Together! We can be happy together!”

Looking back at him a tear finally falls. “Really? You really mean that?”

“Of course I do! I mean, even before I had feelings for you, just seeing you smile could light up my day. There’s a reason why I have a podcast with you and not Murr or Joe. Besides the Tenderloins podcasts, of course. So how about we grab a few drinks, get raging drunk and celebrate us?” He smiles from ear to ear. It’s a little goofy but I love that about him. He might be the most unapproachable and intimidating guy out of the four of us, but on the inside he’s such a big teddy bear that can also turn into a grizzly whenever needed. I love him. So fucking much.

“That sounds great! Let’s go!” We decide against going out; instead just getting some scotch and a case of beers from the liquor store. An hour later has the two of us on my bedroom floor laughing our asses off at some stupid joke we both just created on the spot. Most of the alcohol is gone; we just have one beer left each. But we don’t care. It’s not like we need anymore. “Oh my god,” I slurr. “Hey Q, Q!”

“Whaaaat?”

We’re laying in opposite directions but our heads are next to each other so I can look at him. “Now that we’re together, you gotta tell me your deepest, darkest secrets.”

“Oh is that how it works?”

I give him a cheeky smile. “Yup!”

His chests rises and falls as he sighs. “Well, what d’ya wanna know? There’s not much I haven’t already told you over the years, you gotta be more specific.” I love how heavy his New York accent is when he’s drunk off his ass.

“Let’s do different topics. We can take turns talking.”

“Okay. What’s the first topic?”

“Sex.” He grins and we both start talking about the many sexual encounters we’ve had. Some are similar and very simple, while others are a bit more adventurous. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like we’ve slept around a lot. But when you’re almost forty years old and you’ve never been married, you gotta relieve yourself somehow. Anyways we continue talking about our experiences and end up finishing our beers. One story in particular is quite interesting. Turns out, Q can be kinky. VERY kinky. “Quinn, I thought you didn’t like using toys,” I tease.

“If it’s with the right person and it’s done right, I don’t mind. But I don’t think I’d ever use them on my own. In fact I only use them with people I’ve been with for a while and we just wanted to try something new. It was mostly for her; y’know, like vibrators and shit.” Damn it, now I’m thinking about the things he could make those toys do… to me… Fuck… “What’re you smilin’ about?”

“Huh?” I come back down to earth. “Oh, nothin’ much.”

He sits up and gently rests his hand on my thigh, letting his thumb just barely brush against the slight bulge in my pants. The look on his face says ‘I’m up to no good’. “Oh yeah? Doesn’t seem like nothin’ to me.”

“Well what d’ya expect? My very sexy boyfriend is talking about kinky sex. Of course I’m gonna get a little excited.”

“Just a little?” He trails his thumb down the length of my cock; which is getting harder by the second. I can’t help the brief hitch in my breath, and he smirks knowing that he has me at his mercy.

“Okay… maybe a lot.”

“Tell me how much.” Now he’s palming my crotch and just barely rubbing.

I close my eyes with a moan. “Mmm I’m so excited that I’m willing to be your sex slave tonight.”

“Willing?” He leans in closer to my ear. “I’m sorry, but if you’re going to be my slave, you don’t have ANY free will. In fact, those words don’t even exist in your vocabulary. Got that?”

I nod. “Yes.”

He squeezes me and I gasp in slight pain. “I believe a ‘yes sir’ is in order.”

“Yes sir,” I squeak out.

“Rule number one. As my slave, you have to earn the right to even say my name. If you address me, I’m either ‘sir’ or ‘master’. Capish?”

“Caposh. Sir.” This is a side to Q that I’ve never, in my twenty-some years of knowing him, ever seen. It’s new, interesting, and most importantly, it’s fucking H-O-T hot!

*************  
Stay tuned. I’m sorry I didn’t deliver an awesome sex scene; it would’ve made the part waaaay too long (Heehee, see what I did there?) But I promise you’ll see some action in the next part. And by some I mean a LOT.**


	18. Yes, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Sal have one hell of a night together. Also, I would advise you to listen to the song mentioned in this chapter.

 Third Person

“Stand up.” Sal quickly does as he’s told while Brian jumps on the bed and lounges with his hands behind his head. “You gotta stereo in here?”

“Yeah?” Q furrows his eyebrows and Sal stammers as he corrects his mistake. “I mean yes sir. What would you like to listen to?”

“Mmmm…” He appears to think about it. “Play ‘We Are Young’ by Fun.”

 _Oh my god,_  thought Sal, _That’s like the best sex song!_ Searching through the stack of CD’s Sal finds the correct one and pops it in the cheap stereo system. The room is filled with the quick beat of a drum.

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight._

_My friends are in the bathroom getting,_

_Higher than the Empire State._

Sal suddenly feels warm air tickling the back of his neck. Turning around he finds Q mere inches away from his face; pure lust in his eyes. In a sexy, husky whisper he says, “Strip, Sal. Dance for me.” His tone makes Sals knees go weak, which is bad news for the dancing thing. But he’s a slave now. He must obey his master.

_My lover she’s waiting for me,_

_Just across the bar._

_My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses,_

_Asking ‘bout a scar, and…_

Almost involuntarily Sal’s hips begin to sway to the music as he takes a step back for more room. As if Quinn could read his mind he sits back down on the bed. His eyes stray downwards… The other man notices this and starts doing his signature dance move for the show; the one and only Double Dutch. Without stopping he pulls his shirt off and throws it at Q, who catches it and takes a deep breath in. _Mmm, I love his musky cologne…_

_I know I gave it to you months ago._

_I know you’re trying to forget._

_But between the drinks and subtle things,_

_The holes in my apologies, you know,_

_I’m trying hard to take it back._

Q quickly forgets about the smell as he watches possibly the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. His handsome boyfriend has his hands resting behind his head as he rolls his torso and thrusts his hips. The fact that his eyes are cast downwards to the ground just makes him look so innocent and bad at the same time.

“Damn Sally boy… Mmmm” Q pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and chews slightly. Sal notices this out of his peripheral vision and holy fucking shit is it hot. The music slows slightly and Sal decides that now is the time to lose the pants.

_So if by the time,_

_The bar closes,_

_And you feel like falling down,_

_I’ll carry, you home…_

All of Sal’s senses are completely overwhelmed as the chorus starts playing really loud, and he realizes it’s because Q is just everywhere. His hands touch every inch of skin he can reach, leaving hot trails behind as he very passionately makes out with Sal.

_Tonight,_

_We are young!_

_So let’s set the world on fire,_

_We can burn brighter than the sun!_

Sal can feel Brian’s warm touch, hear his soft moans, smell his shampoo, and taste… him. Just… him. Wow. He pulls back from the intense makeout session and rests his forehead on Q’s. They’re both panting. “Permission to use your name, Master?”

“You know, because you’ve been so good, I’ll grant you your wish.” Before Q knows what’s happening Sal’s pulling his face back to his roughly, and they resume frenching each other.

_Now I know that I’m not,_

_All that you got._

_I guess that I, I just thought,_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart._

_But our friends are back,_

_So let’s raise a toast,_

_‘Cause I found someone to carry me home._

Somehow they managed to completely strip each other of the rest of the godforsaken clothing and are now wrestling on the bed. Without breaking the kiss of course. Q finally pins Sal down and begins biting and sucking on the most sensitive part of his neck, leaving hickies. His big strong hands explore the his gift from God that’s also known as Sal until he finally settles with rubbing his length. Hard. This earns him a low growl, which only encourages him to go faster.

_Carry me home tonight,_

_Just carry me home tonight._

_Carry me home tonight,_

_Just carry me home tonight._

“Oh god, Brian!” Sal’s moans start out low and long, but they become shorter, more strained, and raise in pitch as he nears his climax. “Briiiaaaannn!” The burning pressure in the pit of his stomach is right on the brink of being released when Q suddenly stops. “What the fuck?!”

_The moon is on my side._

_I have no reason to run._

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight?_

Q laughs at the glare he’s receiving from his other half. “Patience, baby. I’m simply not done with you just yet.” Swiping his belt from his discarded pants he binds Sal’s hands to the headboard. “Now.” He’s sitting on Sal’s lower half and their manhoods are touching, which makes Sal squirm. “Tell me what you think is going to happen next.”

“Ooooh babe… I want you to fuck me senseless!” Those words surprise both of them; especially Sal since he’s never been fucked by a man before.

“I didn’t ask what you wanted. I asked about your thoughts.”

“Oh… Well, I assumed you were going to fuck me. But considering the fact that you’ve turned into a sex god and make your own rules, I doubt you’re going to do that next.”

“That is correct.” Said sex god crawls up so that Sal’s head is between his knees and thighs. He supports himself on the wall and tangles one of his hands in Sal’s luscious black locks of hair. “You’re going to give me the best fucking blowjob I’ve ever received. You’re going to suck me dry.” His tone of voice makes Sal shudder and squirm underneath him. Nonetheless he parts his lips as Q lifts his head up to his dick. Big soft Cuban lips caress Brian’s most sensitive area, emitting a sharp gasp from the sex god’s mouth.

_The angels never arrived,_

_But I can hear the choir._

_So will someone come and carry me home?_

Brian can’t even think. Sal’s doing things to him… he doesn’t care what it is. He doesn’t know that he doesn’t care. The only things on this planet is the man beneath him and this immense pleasure he’s receiving. It’s not long before his muscles are clenching and twitching and spasming. Looking down he locks eyes with Sal, who seems to be staring back into his very soul. That look alone is enough to make him shut his eyes tight and scream as he finally explodes, causing Sal to choke on his juices. The song comes to a close for the third time since Sal had put it on repeat, as does Brian’s amazing orgasm. Panting and exhausted, he manages to undo Sal’s restraints.

“Babe…”

“Yeah?” Sal feels incredibly proud of himself for making Q feel so good. For bringing out this side of him. For revealing this very vulnerable state that the love of his life is in…

Q gasps a few times before continuing. “You’re turn.” He quickly goes to work deep throating Sal.

“Oh shit, Brian!” Sal’s fingers grip Q’s soft hair and pull slightly. After about a minute of sucking, licking, and vibrating moans, he feels something new and slightly painful. He comes to the realization that Quinn is actually fingering him. _Holy fucking shit, why didn’t I ever try this before?!_ “MMM gaaaahhhh!” Q moves his finger in and out of Sal quickly, then he adds a second one to stretch him out. With one last intricate swirl of his tongue, Q sends Sal over the edge and he screams as he comes undone. “BRIIIIAAAAANNNN!” Without warning Brian plunges his hard cock into Sal’s ass, who screams again at the sudden pain. He waits for Sal to relax before starting to thrust. And with every thrust he goes deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the very core of his incredible boyfriend. As he picks up speed, he grabs Sal’s dick and starts pumping him in time with his thrusts. Both of them are yelling each other’s names and other incoherent words in pleasure. Minutes later Q begins to get slow and sloppy. With one last, deep, hard plunge they both lose it at the same time.


	19. Care To Join Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings much joy to both of our men after a little bit of awkwardness.

Sal’s POV

 

Bright light shines through my bedroom curtains and right in my face. It worsens my hangover. Fuck hangovers... The events from last night slowly come back to me and it turns me on all over again. Damn you Brian Quinn… I roll over and I’m pleased to see his large form under the covers gently rising and falling as he breathes deeply. His legs and part of his ass is hanging out and it takes a lot of willpower not to laugh and wake him. It takes even more willpower to not palm his ass right then and there. Instead I gently and quietly crawl out of bed and start the shower.

 

Brian’s POV

 

Oh Sal… your moans… fuck… Suddenly something hits my entire body hard. “Ow!” After some struggling I manage to throw the blanket off of me and find that I had fallen off the bed. My eyes slowly focus even though I really don’t want to wake up. I was having a good dream too! About Sal! Grumbling I get up and start to gather up my clothes but stop when I hear the shower and… moaning… Mmm… Maybe waking up is a good thing after all. I completely forget about getting dressed and instead listen with my ear to the bathroom door like a fucking creeper. Sal’s panting now, and I can only imagine what he’s doing in there. But I don’t want to just imagine it. No, I want to actually see it. I open the door quietly and I’m hit with a wave of steam. The incredibly sexy moans distract me and I accidentally forget that I’m supposed to be quiet. The door shuts pretty loudly and his moans completely stop.

“I swear to god Quinn, I don’t want you to be in here, but it better be you in here.” I would’ve laughed at the reference to one of his worst punishments if it weren’t for the fact that he said he doesn’t want me in here.

“It’s me, babe. And I’m sorry, you just sounded so sexy…” I didn’t mean to be so blunt but…

“Well thanks… uh… care to join me?” Sal opens the curtain slightly and I step in behind him. For some reason he’s being really shy as he starts to wash his hair. It’s almost like he’s trying to hide himself; which doesn’t make any sense because, well, he did just let me in the shower with him.

“Sally babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He scrubs harder.

“...Was it last night?” I must’ve done something wrong. Right?

He finally turns to look at me; an apologetic look on his face. “No, no! Last night was wonderful! Probably the best night of my entire life! I just… well you caught me in here and…” he trails off and starts rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, then moves so I can start washing too.

“And… what? Were you masturbating?”

“Well, yeah.” He blushes a deep red like he’s about to cry.

“What’s so embarrassing about that? I do it almost every day. I get that before it would’ve been weird, but we’re dating now. If anything, it kinda made me a little horny.” I start hardening just thinking about it.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He smirks and sways his hips and shoulders in a very naughty way. “What’re ya gonna do ‘bout it?”

“Uh, well um…” I’m at a loss for words as my eyes drift downwards…

“Hey,” He lifts my chin up to look at his face. “My eyes are up here, you sexy bastard.”

“Oh I’m the sexy bastard? Do you not realize how hot you look right now?” With your wet hair and wet body. The way your skin turns red as the hot water hits it. The soap suds trailing down… fuck...

“However hot I am, times that by ten, and that’s you.”

“Whatever.” I put my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He returns it and grabs my waist. But his hands don’t stay in one place for long. Eventually they end up on my ass, causing me to moan. I break away. “Sal, masturbate. Right here, right now.”

“Uh, what?” He’s nervous again.

“Ya heard me.” I playfully bite his bottom lip to encourage him. “You’re going to rub that juicy dick of yours, and I’m going to watch.” Slowly and nervously he takes a step back and begins to do what I told him to. I can’t help but bite my lip as I watch his hand slowly move up and down his shaft. I notice how he squeezes just a little more when he reaches the very tip. Something I’ll have to keep in mind for later. Or maybe I’ll do it right now. I smack his hand away and start pumping him the way he was doing it, only faster.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and then, “Oh fuck, Q…” Then he grabs my length and starts doing the same to me. We’re kinda leaning on each other for support with our heads resting in the crook of the other’s neck and shoulder. Our free arms are wrapped around each other in an attempt to just be closer.

“Mmm… Saaaal…”

“S-say that again… oooh…”

This time I sorta growl. “Sal… fuck me now.”

“Your wish is my command, Master.” Hearing him say that makes me shiver and gives me goosebumps. I don’t know why I like it, but I do. Don’t judge me. “Turn around, please.” I do so, bend over slightly, and brace myself on the wall. And lemme tell you, I am NOT prepared for the ramming I immediately receive from the beastly man behind me.

“OW! SSSSHHHIT!”

He stops for a second. “Babe, you okay?!”

“Y-y-yeah… I just wasn’t ready for that and it kinda hurt…”

“Oh… I’m sorry…”

“You’re fine, I’m okay now. Just go slow.” He moves in and out and I try to relax. When I finally do it starts to feel really good. “Oh… baaaabe…” He takes that as a sign to go faster and harder; pulling almost all the way out only to immediately shove himself as far into me as he possibly can. With every thrust we both groan really loud. He’s not even going that fast when he reaches his climax with a yell.

“Shit babe! How do you do this to me?!”

I stand up straight as I turn to face him with a cheeky smile. “I’m a sex god, that’s how.”

“Well,” he pants out, “what would you like me to do now, Master?”

“Hmmm… Lay down.” He’s quick to obey me and I hover above him; grabbing my dick to position myself at his entrance. I lean in for a passionate kiss as I steadily push my hard cock into him. Within five minutes I’m screaming his name and he’s screaming mine as I bust my load inside him. We watch the cum go down the drain then finish the shower. As we’re drying off I ask him, “So Sal, where would you like to go for breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry.” He licks his lips as a sexy smile spreads across his face. “I ate too much desert last night if ya know what I mean.” We both crack up at the sexual joke and get dressed. But as I’m thinking about what to do that day, another, more anxiety-inducing question crosses my mind.

 _How will the guys react? How will the_ world _react to us?_

 

***************

**Well, how will they react? Does Brian and Sal have the balls to tell anyone?**


	20. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets to see what's under Brian's hard outer shell.

Brian’s POV

 

We can’t tell anyone. We just can’t.

For one, I’m not ready to… to come out. I still don’t think I’m gay, even though I’ll never admit that to Sal. Why? Because he’s the only guy that I have and ever will like in that way.

I’m not really sure why he’s not comfortable. I think it’s mostly because that’s just how he is. Even now that we’re together he hides a lot. Nothing real big though (it’s kinda hard to hide things from your best friend of over twenty years) but there are little things that I’ve never really noticed. For example, he might not be very affectionate when there’s people around, but when we’re alone he flirts a LOT. Every time I turn around he’ll compliment me, bite his lip seductively, or straight up grab my ass or junk. Not that I mind, but I swear I’ve never met someone so sexually driven!

Anyways, every day that goes by I find out more and more about him. And honestly, it makes me like him more and more. And I want to see him more and more. I _need_ to see him. It’s gotten to the point where if I don’t at least talk to him every day, I get really bad nightmares. There was one in particular that had really shaken me up, and I had to call Sal at 2 am just to calm down.

He answered on the very last ring. “Bri?”

I sigh shakily. Yes, I had been crying, but I was trying to hide that from Sal. “Hey Sally babe.”

“What’s wrong?” The tiredness in his voice was immediately replaced with concern and worry; meaning I had done a terrible job at hiding that I was upset.

“Come over?” Is the only thing I can get out.

“Babe, it’s really early… I think you should just try to get some sleep.”

“NO!” I didn’t mean to shout, but I can’t fall back asleep with that nightmare still going through my head.

He hesitates before saying, “...Okay I’ll be over as soon as possible. Just hang on, okay? Everything’s gonna be alright.”

“Okay…” I hang up and wait for him. His words and voice had helped to calm me, but I was still shaking a lot. I also felt nauseous and my head hurt. Damnit! The last thing I needed was for my illness to fuck up everything.

 

Sal’s POV

 

I rushed to Brian’s house; probably breaking every speed limit on the way. I was scared of what I would walk in on. Why was he so upset? Is he okay? Did he… hurt himself? Please, let him be okay…

His door is locked when I get there so I start pounding on the door. “Brian! Please let me in!” Suddenly the door swings open and I’m almost knocked to the ground in a bear hug. “Babe what happened?”

“I just… I’ve…”

He seems at a loss for words so I lead him back inside, shut and lock the door, and have him lay on the couch with me. His messy hair feels really soft and silky as I soothingly run my fingers through it. “Tell me what’s wrong baby. You can tell me anything.”

A shaky breath exits his beautiful lips and his whole face is red and puffy from crying. My heart breaks into a million little pieces at the sight, but I hold back the tears for his sake. “I’ve been having… nightmares.”

“Nightmares? Why?”

“I don’t know… I only have them if I don’t see or talk to you that day.” It seems like such a small thing, but honestly I feel the same way. I don’t get nightmares, but…

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” I say in a soft voice.

“I don’t know… It’s kinda embarrassing, y’know?”

“Babe.” I lift his chin up to look me in the eyes. “There’s nothing in this world that you can’t tell me.”

“Then why do you hide things from me?”

That completely takes me off guard. “What?”

“Ya heard me. Everyday I find out new things about you. Things that you’ve done for years and yet somehow I never knew about it.”

“Q I don’t get what’s wrong. I know I don’t tell everyone about everything in my life, but neither do you. That’s how relationships are, that’s what they’re about. It’s about learning more and more about the other person and continuing to love them regardless. Now tell me what’s wrong. What was the dream about?”

“It was so fucking stupid…” He buries his face in my chest in shame and then continues to talk; his voice slightly muffled from my shirt. “Our relationship… It was all just a big joke. Actually you guys used it as a punishment on me. I begged and begged and begged for you to tell me it wasn’t true, that you really did want to be with me. But you just laughed in my face. You didn’t realize how much it had hurt me. How much I… wanted you.”

“Oh Brian!” The hot tears start to fall down my face and plop onto Q’s hair and the couch. “I would never do that to you! Never, ever, EVER!” He stays silent and… really still. I think I know why. “That’s not all of the dream, is it?” Quickly he shakes his head no; his hair flying out behind him. I wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t. “Will you tell me?” Again he shakes his head. “Bri, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Please, Sal, I don’t want to talk about the rest…”

“Oh… okay…” I don’t wanna push him, so I just lay there, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, and kissing his face until he speaks again.

“Don’t leave me Sal. Don’t…” He’s a bit calmer now.

“I won’t baby. I promise.” I kiss him softly on the lips and he kisses back before pulling away.

“Sal… I hurt myself in my dream…”

“Oh my god, Brian! Why do you feel the need to do that?” I had a feeling…

“You know about my past, and, well… I just don’t think I’m good enough for you, but at the same time if I lost you I don’t think I’d be able to move on.”

My heart breaks again. “Well you’re more than good enough for me. You’ve always been there and helped me through a ton of shit. And unless you don’t want me anymore, I’ll always be here.”


	21. Simple Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal breaks a couple rules and learns that Quinn isn't one to let him get away with it.

Sal’s POV

 

The clock in his living room reads 10:32 am. We had both fallen asleep on his couch and I really don’t want to get up yet, so I settle for watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful and adorable when he sleeps. His eyes are gently closed, his soft lips slightly parted as air moves across them, and his chest slowly expands and constricts in an even rhythm. I gently push a strand of hair out of his face and kiss his nose, causing him to stir slightly. Then my stomach growls  quietly so I try to get up, but Q’s half on top of me and my struggling wakes him.

“Mmm babe what’re ya doin’?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Well, now that you’re awake, how’s about we go out for breakfast?”

“Yup, sounds good…” I try to catch him as he rolls over but my efforts go to waste when he falls to the floor with a loud thud and a muttered “Ow…”

“Baby, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Fuck…” He pulls himself to his feet and slowly walks upstairs; scratching his beard and then his ass as he goes. Mmm… I follow him into his bedroom and watch from the doorway as he looks for fresh clothes. It doesn’t take me very long to notice his morning wood, and suddenly something in me takes over as I stalk over to him and turn him to face me, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

  


Brian’s POV

 

This was really unexpected, and I still don’t really know what’s going on at first since I’m still half asleep. But hey, I’m not complaining. I feel his hands roaming my body, and I jump a little when he roughly grabs my junk through my shorts. A smirk spreads across his lips. “You awake now, baby?”

“You bet I am.” As soon as those words leave my lips he shoves his tongue in my mouth and wrestles with my own. I would worry about the possibility of having bad morning breath but it feels too good to worry about anything. Sal walks forward, causing me to walk backwards until the back of my knees hit my dresser. With one quick motion he swipes everything on the wooden surface to one side, then hoists me up so I’m sitting on the edge with my legs wrapped around his waist and he starts gently grinding into my crotch. “Oh Sal…”

“Mmm…” he moans as he moves down my jawline to my neck; kissing all the way. “Tell me what you want, Bri.”

“I want to punish you for breaking my rules,” I say in a menacing tone. I revel in the fact that I send shivers up and down his body.

  


Sal’s POV

 

I can’t help but respond in a small voice. “W-what?”

“You’re taking advantage of me.” With that he roughly pushes me off of him and gets off the dresser. We’re about the same height, but it feels like he’s towering over me as he stalks towards me. The light is at his back so a dark shadow creeps across his face. “Waking me up just enough for me to be coherent and move around, then attacking me when I’ve got my back turned? And then you push me backwards into the dresser so that I can’t escape.” He tsks at me. “Naughty, disobedient Sal.”

His demeanor is incredibly hot and it has my legs visibly shaking. I love it when he takes control like this. It’s just so fucking HOT! But I always like to have my own fun with him. “I’m sorry,” I say with a smirk. “But I don’t recall receiving any orders, _Master._ So how could I possibly be disobedient?”

That got the desired effect out of him. Lust sweeps over his facial features just before he roughly shoves me onto the bed. “I shouldn’t have to give orders, you bastard! And you just broke another rule by talking back to me.” With that he goes back to his dresser and pulls a few things out of the small top drawer. When he turns I see that he’s holding tape and a… Is that a _buttplug_?! My eyes widen at the sight of it which makes him smirk as he climbs on top of me so he’s straddling my hips. “You asked for it, babe.” He quickly goes to work taping my wrists together above my head, then a strip goes over my mouth. Good thing I shaved yesterday and only a light stubble is beginning to form. He trails his hands down my chest and stomach, then grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up to expose my chest, and he lets it cover my face.

The bed shakes as he gets up and runs downstairs. I barely have time to wonder what he’s doing because he’s gone for less than a minute. He shuts the door and the next thing I know is that something really cold is being slowly spread across my chest. Ice. I yelp into the duct tape when he circles it around my nipples, causing them to perk up and harden. He shushes me and tells me to calm down, then suddenly the chilling ice cube is taken away and he fiddles with the button and zipper on my jeans. He gets them off in one swift motion and I feel him rub the inside of my thighs with ice in both of his hands. It’s really cold at first and it gives me goosebumps all over my legs, but the warmth created by his hands and my thighs quickly melts the ice. Again he backs away and the room goes deathly quiet and still. That is until he pushes my shirt up closer to my hands, revealing my face. I blink rapidly as my eyes adjust to the sudden attack of light, then I focus on his face to find him staring back at me which so much raw intensity, it has me squirming and my dick throbbing.

“Hold still, damnit!” I freeze at his words, then he takes his shirt off while chewing on his lip. “You like this?” he says, referring to his lip biting. I don’t know how he expects me to answer while being still, so I don’t. “Answer me!”

He rips the tape off of my mouth and I almost yell out in pain, but I know that would be a mistake so I suppress it, instead saying “Yes, I love it so much, Master. It’s so fucking sexy…”

“That’s much better. Now get your ass up and kneel on the floor.” I quickly do as he says. I have to use my elbows to help myself up since my hands are still bound together. He moves behind me when I’m on the floor and I feel something cold and smooth against my ass cheeks.

“What the fuck?” I jump away from the object, but he grabs my shoulder to hold me in place and I suddenly feel it inside of me. “OW SHIT!” But after the initial pain, the feeling of being filled is just amazing.

“Did I give you permission to speak?!” Shit… He’s suddenly in front of me, glaring down at the top of my head. At some point he had lost his boxers, and he roughly fists my hair in one hand and forces my mouth wide open with the other. The next thing I know is he’s slamming his dick into my mouth and his tip repeatedly hits the back of my throat and almost makes me puke all over him. “That’s right you son of a bitch, choke on me!” My eyes are actually tearing up from his assault, but I strangely like it. He tastes amazing, and honestly I love feeling the weight of him on my tongue.

  


Brian’s POV

 

I look down at him and watch as my dick repeatedly disappears into my lover’s mouth. I swear to god it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Pulling out I decide to have some fun with him. He’s sitting there on his knees with his hands still bound together, panting really hard as he nervously looks at me in confusion. “Well don’t make me do all the work. Worship me. Show me how sorry you are for breaking my rules.”

“I’m so fucking sorry Master, I’ll do whatever you want.” I just stand there with my arms crossed and wait for him to do something. He keeps glancing back and forth between my face and my junk until he finally inches closer to me. His face scrunches up in an odd expression; probably from the butt plug. I can only imagine how it feels rubbing against his inner walls… When he gets close enough his lips caress my tip and he licks my slit; sending chills and shivers up and down my spine.

“Oh Sally baaabe…” I moan as he takes more of me in and gently sucks, and my head tilts back as my eyes close. “That’s right. Make me feel good, mmm…” I begin to lose awareness of what’s going on with my genitalia because it feels so damn good.

  


Sal’s POV

 

I wanna taste him so bad, so I suck and lick as hard and as fast as I can in very intricate patterns. I even moan to send vibrations through his shaft, but still he doesn’t orgasm, and I’m starting to get frustrated. That causes me to make a terrible mistake by pulling out and yelling “Cum, damnit!”

“...What did you just say?”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to say that!” I ramble on and on but it only seems to make it worse. I can tell by the way his eyes continue to darken with every word that comes out of my mouth. So I just shut up and wait for him to decide what to do with me.

“Get. On. The bed. Now.” Immediately I scramble to get up and I get on the bed on my back, but he doesn’t follow me; instead standing right where he is and beginning to rub himself.

“Oooh fuck… You’ll learn. You’ll learn someday that I only cum when I want to, and you don’t give orders. Now, because of your stupidity, I’m gonna spend the whole day punishing you.” Oh my god what could he possibly do to punish me _all day?!_ He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he continues to masturbate right in front of me, and quickly he finds his release. As he’s still cumming he says, “Roll over on your stomach.” I do so and I feel him remove the buttplug only to put it back in seconds later. This time it goes in easier and less painfully. He must’ve lubricated it with his juices. Mmm… “Stay here. Don’t move a muscle, or I swear to god you’ll regret it. Got it?”

I mumble into the pillow. “Yes sir.”

 

************

**I don’t know about you guys but this had me practically dancing in my seat. And it’s not even over! So my question to you is, what do you think will be Sal’s punishment and will he enjoy it?**


	22. The Ultimate Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just what the title says. It's the ultimate punishment.

Sal’s POV

 

I don’t dare move a muscle even though he’s obviously going to be a few minutes in the bathroom. Honestly, I love this side of Q (something I’ve never seen before we got together) but I don’t know what he’s willing to do. It makes me anxious in a good way.

Fifteen minutes later I hear him come in. My boner had gone down but as soon as I turn my head and see him completely naked and dripping wet it perked back up. I so badly want him to just fuck me senseless, but I know that there’s no way in hell that I’ll get what I want now.

“So,” he starts, “we’re gonna go to breakfast like you said earlier. But you’re gonna leave that in you.” He points to my ass when he says that. “And no matter what I do, you can’t show that you’re turned on in any way. You will act as if everything is normal. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh, and the guys will be joining us.” He’s smirking but that’s probably the worst part of the punishment. Does he want them to find out?! My heart starts pounding in my chest as worry and anxiety creeps it’s way through my veins.

He cuts the tape off of my wrists and we both get ready to go. Getting dressed is pretty awkward because every time I move the toy rubs against my walls and, well, it’s gonna be difficult to hide my erection. We arrive at our favorite diner and of course Joe, Bessy, and their baby girl Milana are already there. Murr arrives mere seconds after we do. Hugs go around and we sit at a booth with me by the window, Q next to me, and the other three on the opposite side. Bessy’s on the end so she can feed Milana in the high chair.

Q wastes no time in making my life hell. At first his hand just rests on my knee, but as soon as we’re done ordering his hand starts inching up my thigh. He doesn’t look at me; instead laughing at a stupid joke Murray made about Joe. I try my best to focus and contribute to the conversation, but I’m afraid I’m not doing a satisfactory job because Q keeps nudging me with his knee when I should be laughing or something. And then it gets worse. His hand slips under the shorts he made me wear and cups my balls over my underwear. Seriously, how aren’t the others noticing this? It’s like they’re completely oblivious!

“Do you guys know how hard it is to keep up with you sometimes?” Bessy asks with laughter in her voice. Yeah. I am hard. No thanks to Brian.

“Awe sorry babe,” Joe says.

“Oh no, it’s fine, it’s actually quite hilarious. But it’s like you’re each a quarter of one mind that works on overdrive.”

My turn to make a stupid joke. I look at Bessy with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Wait, we _work_?”

“More like I pick up the slack for all of you guys,” Murr retaliates.

“Shut up, ferret,” Brian says, his laughter bouncing off the walls. Normally I would take a few seconds to really appreciate how amazing his laugh is, but his hand is… mmm his hand is in my boxers, and his fingers are gently playing with my tip. Fuck. Thank the lord Jesus he takes his hand away when the food arrives, but not without licking his fingertips. Sexy son of a bitch…

The day goes on, we finish breakfast and then we run errands together. We go to the bank and a couple stores; including but not limited to a grocery store, a pet store for Q’s cats, and a shoe store. I needed some new sneakers. All the while Q kept doing the sexiest things that had me itching for my damn release. Biting his lip, making his butt more noticeable, and discretely brushing his hand against my thigh when he passes me. Oh what I would give to fuck the life out of him right now…

We ran into a couple fans and had to stop for pictures, which lengthened the events of the day significantly, but finally we make it back to his place. And as soon as we’re through the door he slams me against it (causing it to shut with a loud bang) and snakes his tongue into my mouth to explore every inch. I almost moan but I stop myself. I’m not sure if my punishment is over yet so it’s best not to make a sound; although it’s really fucking hard. He breaks away briefly for air and I use this time to ask, “Is my punishment over, Master?”

“Oh hell no. But, since you did so well today, you may tell me what you want and I might consider doing it.” He grabs my already rock hard cock and rubs it.

“Ooh,” I couldn’t help but let out a moan that time. “Please… just fuck me, babe. Just fuck my brains out!”

“Mmm that sounds like a good idea. As much as I enjoy messing with you, I think I’ll stop for now. Do whatever you want to me.”

YES! Immediately I push him onto the couch and rip off all of his clothes so he’s down to his boxers, then I do the same to my clothes. I lay on top of him and resume our makeout session as I grind our manhoods together, which earns me a moan from my amazing lover. I run my hands through the soft hair on his chest, then over his stomach, till finally my fingers slip under the elasticity on his boxers and push it down. His skin is so smooth and warm. I feel so safe when I’m touching it; like there isn’t a bad thing in the whole world. Just us, and our incredible love. Yes, I love him. I’m not sure if I’m completely ready to actually admit that… Actually, I am. I’m just afraid that he doesn’t feel the same way.

His boner springs up when I’ve got his boxers pulled down and pokes at my stomach causing me to smirk against his hairy lips. Quickly I grab it and rub his sensitive tip in between my fingers and he moans deeply into my mouth. His reaction eggs me on so I wrap my hand around him and rub up and down his shaft slowly; earning me more moans and even a couple grunts. When I start going faster he suddenly pushes me back and flips us so that he’s now on top. Off goes my boxers and out goes the buttplug. I had almost forgotten that was there, surprisingly. But it’s quickly replaced by something much wider and much longer.

“Ooooh fuck babe!” I yell out as I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. A wet trail left from his tongue starts at my chin, goes under my jaw, and ends on my pressure point at the bottom of my neck, where he starts lightly biting and sucking. Chills crawl all over my skin despite the sweat on my brow caused by his intense warmth. Slowly he slides almost all the way out, then slowly back in. Out, and then in. Out and in. It’s agonizingly slow for several minutes, and although I’ve been dying to orgasm all day, I love it. I love him.

Then he slams into me _really_ hard and I actually scream out in pain. But it’s a good pain and he knows that, so he continues. Eventually he has to stop kissing my neck in order to breathe. He rests his head on my chest as we both make a ton of noise. Then, finally, with one last, strong push, we both orgasm. A lot. And we scream. A lot. Until finally he pulls out and sits up on the couch. Seeing him like that, breathing hard with a sheen of sweat all over his body… Damn.

“I love you, Brian Michael Quinn.”

 

*************

**Oh what I would give to have just one night with one (or both!) of these guys! Haha!**

**What do you think of Sal’s confession? Will Q feel the same way? Will he** **_admit_ ** **it?**


	23. We're Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Murr confront Sal and Q with something that they're not ready to announce just yet.

Brian’s POV

 

“You… love me?” I knew he loved me. I’ve _known_ he _loves_ me. But what the hell am I supposed to say? I’m not even ready to tell the guys that I like him! Even though they kinda already know.

“Yeah… I do.” He’s looking at me as if expecting something… either me saying it back, or being rejected. I don’t want to do either of those things.

“Uh… Sal, please understand-”

“I know you don’t love me back,” he says sullenly as he starts getting dressed. I follow suit.

“I wouldn’t say that!”

“Then what would you say? Huh? That you’re not ready to _admit_ it?”

“Well, I’m not…”

“Whatever Q. Have a good night.” And just like that, the house is empty again, other than me and my cats.

 

Third Person

 

The weeks go by, filming continues, and still Brian and Sal have yet to tell anyone about their little secret. Things remained a little tense after the night Sal told Brian he loves him, but he eventually calmed down about it. Brian just wasn’t ready, and as his boyfriend Sal needs to understand that; or at least try to. And, sadly, Brian’s illness continues to plague him. He’s had many late nights and has had to call Sal to come and take care of him for a day or two on numerous occasions. But he still gets filming done. Even if it tires him out a LOT.

One hot summer’s day has the guys filming outside at a public pool; much to their relief. They all need a pool day.

“Hey everyone, today we’re filming at Dry Dock, and we’re gonna have fun!” Joe says enthusiastically.

“That’s right,” Sal continues, “we’ll be on teams as well, so it’ll be even _more_ fun!”

Murr speaks next. “We have to do and say what the other guys tell us, which is hopefully super fun!”

“Remember guys,” Q says somewhat less enthusiastically than the others. “It’s all fun and games until someone loses the challenge.”

The other three guys mimic disappointment as they look over at Q, and Murr says, “Don’t be such a downer, Q.” Then they all break and laugh.

Murr and Joe are up first. They have to do a lot of stupid shit, such as get kids to sing nursery rhymes with them, then they have to upgrade and get adults to do it while acting like children, and then Q and Sal mess with them and pretend to throw their phones in the pool. They didn’t actually do it though; they used broken phones that they got off of ebay. Either way they still got a really funny reaction out of Murr.

 

Brian’s POV

 

Sal and I are walking into the shallow end of the pool while Joe and Murr are whispering to each other. But all we hear through the earpieces is some rustling. Then Joe says, “Okay guys. Hold hands as you walk farther into the pool, then engage in a casual conversation with that group of hot girls.”

My heart skips a beat. Do they know…? No, they can’t possibly know. They’re just fucking with us. I look at Sal, who looks a little flushed. But that could just be from the heat, so I take his hand in mine; making sure none of the cameras see the loving, reassuring smile I give him. It seems to help him, so we start walking towards the girls. When we get there the water is mid-stomach on us. “Excuse me ladies?” When they look at us I can’t help but notice how good looking they are. “Uh, does the water seem a little hot to you?”

“Really Q?” Murr laughs. “Is that the best you can do?” I glance at one of the cameras in a ‘fuck you’ way; earning me more laughter. “Start hitting on them now.”

Sal discreetly squeezes my hand and I chew on my bottom lip nervously as the girls give their two cents about the water temperature. “Well,” I start as I give one of them (the cutest one, might I add) a piercing look. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the heat is ‘cause of you.” The girl blushes slightly but then notices Sal squeezing my hand even harder; almost painfully.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” she asks confused as hell.

“Oh, uh...” I stumble for the right words to say, but then I hear Joe in my ear.

“Surprise! We already know about you two and your little bromance. So tell her about it!”

“Fuck!” I yell accidentally, catching the attention of a lot of people and making Sal jump a little. “Sorry for bothering you girls.” I let go of his hand and practically run back to where Murr, Joe, and the crew are hiding inside. The door hinges creak as I throw it open and I start yelling at both Joe and Murr before it’s even closed. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? You don’t know SHIT!” The room goes deathly quiet. The only sound is the water dripping from my soaking clothes to the floor, creating a puddle below me. Everyone is staring at me; some in disbelief, some in anger, and some in fear. Joe and Murr fall under the fear category.

After a couple agonizing seconds, Murr starts to speak softly. “Well, considering you’re reacting this way, I think that confirms our suspicions.”

“Your SUSPICIONS? James fucking Murray you KNOW what I’ve been going through! And now the whole crew knows too!” I turn to all of them then and say in a threatening tone, “If I hear or see ANYTHING about this on the show or social media, I swear to god I’LL QUIT!” And I storm out. Sal’s nowhere to be seen, but I didn’t want to talk to him anyways. I get in my jeep, still in my wet clothes, and go home, trying to fight off the raging headache as I go.

 

Murr’s POV

 

I haven’t seen him that pissed off in a long time, and I feel terrible for being the cause of it. But Joe and I still had to do our job and help clean up before we could go home. Sal was nowhere to be found, so I had to go out and explain to the girls (four of them, to be exact) that they were on a hidden camera show, blah blah blah. When I go outside to confront them they’re lounging in the sun.

“Hey girls, I’m James Murray, I’d like to explain what happened with the two gentlemen earlier.”

“Yeah, that was weird,” says the one Q was flirting with.

I give her a bright smile. I see why Q chose her. She’s fucking gorgeous; shoulder-length brown hair that’s slightly messy what with being in the water, emerald green eyes, and her red bikini shows off her smooth tan skin. “Well, you’re actually on a hidden camera prank show.” I point out where the cameras are. “Sal and Q, the guys that were holding hands, were being dared by me and our buddy Joe Gatto to do what they were doing.”

“Oh,” another girl with dark skin speaks up. “Did you dare them to run off like that? I didn’t even get the cutie’s phone number.” Her bottom lip sticks out in a pouty way.

“Actually no. By running off they were refusing to do the dare, and they lost the challenge. Anyways, we have to have you girls sign this waiver stating that you’re okay with showing your beautiful faces on TV. It’s completely up to you, we won’t do it if you don’t want to.” They all look at each other as if they have some sort of telepathic connection, then the super hot one reaches for the clipboard, signs, and passes it on. When the last one hands it back, I smile warmly at each of them with a “Thank you very much,” then go back inside. I notice there’s a little note that one of them left at the bottom of the paper.

 _“Call us if ya wanna have a good time! ;)”_ is written with four phone numbers and names next to it. Score!

 

Brian’s POV

 

I run into my kitchen and search the cupboards for painkillers, but I can’t find any. “What the fuck, I had half a bottle left!”

“Looking for these?” I spin around to find Sal leaning against the kitchen doorframe, casually tossing the ibuprofen in the air then catching it.

“Sal what the fuck?! I need those!” I make a grab for them but he pulls back.

“No, you need to explain to me why you would tell the guys without me.”

“You think I told them?!?”

“No I know you told them! Or at least made it as obvious as possible! And why the hell were you flirting with those girls?!”

“IT WAS FOR THE DAMN SHOW! NOW GIVE ME THOSE P-” Just then I vomit all over the counters. I can’t deal with this right now. My head hurts, I’m tired, and now I’m vomiting, and he’s not doing a damn thing to help me! Other than backing up and turning away he does absolutely nothing! When I finally catch a break I start yelling at him again. “GIVE ME THE PILLS! Please… It HURTS!” He finally sets them down and I rush to get some water, but I can’t seem to do it. The glass shakes too much and the tap won’t turn. “Sal please help…” I mumble as I fall to the floor. Then it just goes black.

 

***************

**Yeah, Sal’s kinda a jackass when he gets jealous. What will Q wake up to? And will Murr get some action soon?**


	24. Fuck My Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's sick and Sal's being a dick so Joe has to pick up the slack.

Sal’s POV

 

“C’mon Q, get the fuck up.” He can be so dramatic sometimes… But then he doesn’t respond… “Q?” I crouch down beside him and shake his shoulders. His head rolls back and forth limply and that’s when I know that he’s really not exaggerating. “Shit, Brian wake up!” God, how could I be so stupid?! He wouldn’t pretend to pass out, I’m such an idiot! “Brian, please wake up!” The panic is rushing through my body and I don’t even think to call 911.

 

Brian’s POV

 

Oh god my head… And I’m so tired and don’t feel good. I hear someone… Sal? I can’t make out what he’s saying, but he sounds pretty freaked out. “Mmm…” Am I moving? I feel something soft under me, and after a few more minutes I realize that Sal must’ve moved me to the couch. I can hear him more clearly now.

“Oh god I’m so sorry, please wake up, I hate seeing you like this! I don’t know what to do!”

I can finally open my eyes and look at him, but it’s a little fuzzy at first. “Sal? What happened?”

“Oh my god, BABE!” He hugs me quickly then let’s go. “I’m sorry!” He’s crying and won’t look at me. “I know you’re sick and I kept your painkillers away from you and you passed out! I’m sorry, I thought you were being dramatic, I don’t know why!”

“Chances are, I would’ve passed out either way. Painkillers won’t prevent that. Speaking of which, for the love of god go get me some!” He immediately scrambles into the kitchen and comes back out with a glass of water and the pills and helps me take them. “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry…” He’s still upset.

“Sal, why were you so angry? I mean I know the guys put us on the spot but…”

“It’s not just that… How could you flirt with someone right in front of me?” And now he’s pissed again. Great.

“It’s for the show, I don’t actually like those girls.”

“Yeah you do. I know you, you thought they were hot.”

“And I know you. You’re not as innocent as you pretend to be, you were thinking the same thing. Hell, even Joe said they were hot, you dope!”

“But he wouldn’t flirt with a girl if Bessy were right there!”

“Sal you know they’re gonna make us do stupid shit like that! ESPECIALLY now that they’ve figured us out!”

“That’s another thing! How did they find out, huh?!”

I stare at him in anger and disbelief. “...You know what? I’m tired, my head hurts, and I feel like shit. I only flirted for the show, and I didn’t tell the guys about us. So if you’re just gonna sit here while I’m sick and in pain and do nothing but berate me, then you can leave.”

“Are you… are you really kicking me out?!”

“If you’re just gonna be a jackass, THEN YES! Get out of my FUCKING HOUSE!” He stares at me for a brief moment, then runs to his car, tears streaming down his face. The door slams when he closes it. I feel really bad, but I can’t really do anything. I need help, so I decide to call Joe.

“Hey buddy… How ya doin’?”

“Joe… I need you to come over right now.” It’s very obvious that I’m in pain and I hate it.

“You okay Q? What’s going on?”

“My head…”

“No need to say more. I’ll be right over.”

He knocks on my door twenty minutes later, but I can’t even get up to open it. After a couple seconds he just walks in and rushes over to me when he sees me sprawled awkwardly on the couch. “Q what’s wrong? What can I do to help?”

“I… I can’t…” I can’t even talk now?! Fuck my life!

“Don’t worry buddy, it’ll be okay. Do I need to call the hospital?” Yes! But I can’t seem to tell him that.

 

Joe’s POV

 

He ends up passing out on the couch and I call 911. The paramedics come and I let them inside, but they tell me that there’s not much they can do; he just needs to rest, drink lots of fluids, and take tylenol. Then they leave and I end up staying with Q the whole night. He wakes up a few times and I get him what he needs; a damp rag for the sweating, a pillow and blanket, lots and lots of water, and I even make a trip to the store to get some tylenol and canned chicken noodle soup. I sleep on the floor next to him using an air mattress I found in his closet, but I don’t get much sleep. I feel like shit for what we did to him on set today, and I’m really worried about this whole encephalitis thing. But then a thought crosses my mind… Why did he call me for help? Why not Sal?

 

Murr’s POV

 

I get home from work, eat dinner, and take a shower. After all of that I decide to text the first number that the girls wrote down for me. Her name is Adriann. Hopefully it’s the super hot one.

_Hey, It’s James Murray (or just Murr) from earlier at the pool!_

A reply comes through about five minutes later. _Oh hey!_

_This is gonna sound really stupid, but I’m not sure which girl you are…_

_Haha, I’m the one that spoke to you first. And the one that the guy with long hair was flirting with. :)_

_Oh good!_

_Good?_

_Yeah… You’re cuter than the other girls tbh ;)_

_Oh, well, thanks! They’re kinda my best friends…_

_I’m sorry if I insulted them :o_

_It’s okay. So did you just text hoping to talk to me or did you care about who you were talking to?_ Fuck, she probably thinks I’m a player or something.

_No, I was seriously hoping it was you. But I didn’t know so I had to take a wild shot in the dark._

_Makes sense._

_So, would you like to go on a date?_

_Sure! You should bring your friends and I can bring mine!_

Aw, I wanted a one-on-one date. But I know some girls are more comfortable in groups, especially if they don’t know the guy, so I just go with it. _Yeah, I’ll talk to them! Have a good night sweetheart! :)_

_Good night!_

YES I have a date! Finally!

 

**************

**Poor Q! Stupid Sal! Good Joe! Yay for Murr! What do you think will happen next? How long will Sal be pissed? Will he ever get over it?**


	25. It's a Great Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murr steps up to the plate.

Joe’s POV

I wake up from the sound of vomiting. Well isn’t this a great day? Q’s in the bathroom so I go in there and hold back his hair as he pukes in the toilet; which he barely made it to, from the looks of it. When he’s finally done he wipes his mouth and flushes. I rub his back soothingly. “You okay now, buddy?”

“No… It’s hard to move.”

“Go lie down, I’ll clean this up.”

“You sure? That’s kinda gross…”

“I have a baby at home, I do this all the time.” We both chuckle at that and then he washes his face and goes back to the living room; moving really slow as he goes. I get everything cleaned up and sanitized before I decide to call Sal and ask him if he could take over watching Brian.

He answers quickly, sounding really tired and upset about something. “Hey Joey, what’s up?”

“Hey, just thought I’d let you know that Q’s really sick again.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, I stayed with him last night, but I gotta get back home and help Bessy with Milana and running errands. Think you could come over and keep an eye on ‘im?”

“He doesn’t want me to.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t want you to?”

“I mean he kicked me out of his damn house last night!” Now he sounds really pissed and irritated.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it. Bottom line is he doesn’t want me there so I’m not going over there. Get Murray to do it.” With that he hangs up, leaving me more confused than ever. I decide to go and ask Q about it.

“Hey Bri,” I start as I sit on the opposite couch. “What’s up with Sal? He said you kicked him out last night.”

“Mmm…” he groans and then proceeds to tell me what happened.

“He kept your medicine from you?!”

“Yup. But I’m really tired Joey. Please just let me sleep…” He barely finishes the sentence before dozing off. Why is Sal such an asshole sometimes?! His boyfriend (or whatever they are) is really ill, and he has the audacity to… to… UGH! FUCKING BITCH!

And on that happy note, I get a call from an excited Murr. “Hello?” I say bitterly.

“Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Actually, I didn’t get a bed last night. I stayed at Q’s because he’s really sick again and Sal was being a little bitch and got his ass kicked out. Speaking of which, I’ve gotta get home to my family, which means you need to come take care of Q.”

“Oh uh, sure, I’ll be there in a few.” True to his word, there’s a knock on the door about half an hour later. I let him in and together we get Q to his bed upstairs so that he’ll be more comfortable. I feel Murr pull me out of the room and back downstairs, where he proceeds to ask me about Sal. I tell him what Brian told me, and he’s just as mortified as I am.

“Yeah, well I gotta go now. Have fun babysittin’ Q.”

“Hey, he’d do the same for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry, it’s just… Damn Sal.” We hug and then I leave and come home to a fussy Milana and a tired wife. Well isn’t this a great day.

 

Murr’s POV

Q doesn’t wake up for a while. Hopefully that’s a good thing. But it’s really kinda boring, so I just watch TV for most of the day; occasionally getting up to check on him, take a piss, and eat. It’s early evening when I get a text from Sal.

_Hey, you with Q?_

I don’t want to talk to him, but what kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t respond? _Yeah, why?_

_Just wondering how he’s doing._

_He woke up this morning and puked a lot, but other than that he’s been sleeping most of the day._ I realize he hasn’t eaten very much. Maybe I should wake him up and heat up some dinner for him?

_Oh, well that’s good. So he hasn’t said anything about me?_

_No but Joe told me what happened, so he must’ve told Joe. I’ll admit, I’m not happy with you._

_The fuck did I do?_

His response angers me so much I start pacing around the room as I type my reply. _What did you do? Sal how long have you liked him? And yet, you take away his painkillers and he ends up passing out. His fucking brain is swollen, and all you can do is worry about a stupid dare that WE made him do! So what did you do? You were you, Sal! A pathetic son of a bitch!_ I didn’t really mean that… entirely. He is being a pathetic son of a bitch alright, but he’s not always like that; only when he’s really upset about something. Oh well, he hasn’t seemed to have gotten the point so maybe this will help him figure his shit out.

_I’M a pathetic son of a bitch?! You do realize that instead of announcing it on INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION you could have just asked us if we’re together! Right? You did know that, right?_

_And you do know that we don’t have to let that air, right?!  
_

_And you’re real fucking lucky that that’s the case.  
_

_That’s beside the point. The point is Q is sick and you had to go and make matters worse! So until you can pull your head out of your ass, don’t talk to me._ It doesn’t look like Q will be filming much so we won’t have to worry about that. As soon as I send that text to Sal, I get a text from Q asking for food, so I heat him up some soup and toast, and I also bring him a glass of water. I carry it all on a tray.

Brian’s sitting up in bed when I enter the room. With any luck, this is a good sign. I give him a warm smile as I set the food in front of him. “Hey Bri, feelin’ any better?”

“Actually, I am feelin’ a little better.”

“Good.” He starts eating and I notice that he’s sweating a lot, so I go and get a cool, damp cloth and gently wipe his forehead with it. He mutters a ‘thanks’, I mutter a ‘no problem’, and then he looks at his phone.

“Fucking… really?” He says under his breath as he starts typing furiously.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Sal. He keeps goin’ on about my flirting, you guys knowing about us, and now he’s claiming that I’ve ‘turned you and Joe against him’.” He uses air quotes with his hands.

“Well he’s the one that’s-”

“I know, Murray, I know.” He cuts me off in a weary tone. “But I am curious. How did you find out about us?”

“We kinda just figured it out.” I say, shrugging. “It’s really no big deal to us, Q. I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed about it.”

“Well, we just, we weren’t ready. I thought we would end up telling you and Joe before we told anyone else.”

“I’m sorry…” I admit. “We both feel like shit for what we did. If it means anything, that’s not ever gonna be aired.”

“Good, ‘cause I was serious, Murr. I would probably quit if it did.” He’s looking right into my eyes as he says that, and that’s how I know he’s dead serious.

“I’m sorry. We won’t tell anyone else. Although you might have to live with us giving you shit about it.” I try to smile in a joking way.

He smiles back. “I know you will. I would honestly probably do the same thing.” We both laugh at that. The evening continues and he actually gets up and starts playing Xbox while I watch him and mock the graphics. The next day he’s doing a lot better but I still stay with him just in case. Around dinner time there’s a knock on the door, and a furious Sal is on the other side of it.


	26. Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Sal make up... Sort of.

Brian’s POV

I pause the game when Murr opens the door and I see Sal standing there. “What the fuck are you doing?”

His blue-green eyes are all but stabbing me with that piercing glare of his. “I need to talk to you.” He then gives the look to Murray. “Alone.” Murr looks to me in a worried, questioning manner. I don’t want him to leave, but Sal and I do need to talk, so I nod and he walks out the door and Sal shuts it behind him. He stalks over to where I am on the couch and I stand up. I don’t back down to his anger, despite how close he is to me. Actually it kind of excites me. Sometimes I hate that he has this effect on me. Now is one of those times. “You know you did wrong. Now say you’re sorry.”

I shrug and sigh in frustration. “I did it for the show. You know that.” Suddenly he walks forward, causing me to almost trip over myself as I walk backwards to avoid us colliding. My heels and back hit the wall and he walks until our noses are barely touching; his hot breath brushing my lips and making me want to suddenly kiss him. He slams his hands on the wall on each side of my head, making me flinch. Now, I’m not usually the submissive type. I fuck him, he does as I tell him, and he does it happily or he’s in trouble. So the fact that seeing him take charge like this makes me weak in the knees is quite surprising.

“I don’t give a shit,” he spits out. “You’re MINE!” A bang erupts from his hand hitting the wall again, and I nearly flinch. Again. “Now say you’re sorry!” I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but his demeanor… does things to me, and I can only stare at him in bewilderment. A hand suddenly slips into my shorts and boxers and roughly grabs my junk, causing a hitch in my breath. “Goddamnit, say it Quinn!”

“I-I’m sorry…” His fingertips are playing with my head and I whimper in pleasure.

“You’re damn right you are! Now prove it.” He breaks away and crosses his arms as he waits for me to do something. I think I might know what he wants, so I kneel down and fiddle with the button on his jeans. But I hesitate. He hurt me. He really did. And now I have to give him a blow job? Fuck that! I stand up and look him right in the eye. “What the fuck, Quinn?!” He looks a mixture of disappointed, angry, and surprised.

“I’m not gonna blow you after what you pulled the other night. That’s fucking stupid!”

“Bitch please, I did it because you broke my trust!”

“I broke your TRUST?” I’m starting to get louder. “Sal, what if I needed those pills to live?!”

“Then I wouldn’t have taken them! But you don’t, so no harm done!”

“NO HARM DONE? YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS?!” We’re both breathing real heavily and clenching our fists.

“Sure bitch! Show me what’cha got!” At that I slam him against the wall and start passionately making out with him, and he returns the kiss in the same manner. I finish unbuttoning his pants and they fall to the floor, quickly followed by my shorts, and I press our crotches together. His hands find their way to my hair and ass and he pulls me in closer to him as his kisses trail their way down to the sensitive spot on my neck.

“Ooooh damnit it Sal, how do you do this to me?!” I feel the corner of his lips pull up into a smirk. Bastard. But then I don’t feel him at all and instead find myself sinking into the soft cushions of the couch. I watch him strip the rest of his clothes off quickly then he goes to work getting mine off. When we’re both completely naked he crawls over top of me so his dick is in my face. Ah fuck it, I think as I part my lips and take him into my mouth as far as he’ll go. The rest of him is wrapped in my hand and I stroke and suck him at the same time, and he starts moaning a lot. I run my tongue up and down his shaft, then very lightly circle it around his tip, then I go back down. I repeat this process while pumping his base several times, and I can tell by the volume of his moans and grunts that he’s very close. At this point I just really want to taste him on my tongue, so I grip his ass cheeks with both of my hands and shove him halfway down my throat. It hurts, and I almost puke, but it does the job and I can feel his smooth, hot juices fill my mouth and throat as he yells. I pull him out of my mouth and he continues to cum all over my face.

“Fuck Brian! OOOH!” He crawls back down then slams into me, making me cry out in pain from not being prepared for the assault.

“OH SHIT!” We both pant, moan, groan, and grunt in time with his thrusts, and then he also starts pumping my dick in the same rhythm. He picks up speed and fucks me harder, causing him to get sloppier. Oh god, this feels amazing! I can’t think or see straight. I can only feel the many things he’s doing to my body. Good things. Incredible things. We’re both screaming by the time we climax together.

But then he runs to the bathroom with his clothes. I can hear him crying through the door, so I get dressed even though I’m still covered in cum (I would clean up but he did just take over the bathroom) and knock on the door. “Babe?”

“Just a minute!” When he opens the door he’s dressed and not crying anymore, but his face is still red. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that… But you did upset me.”  
I want to hug him, but something stops me. “You… regardless, you can’t pull something like what you did the other day. That was uncalled for.”

“I know. And I really am sorry. But please, don’t flirt with other people. Even if it’s for the show.”

“We’ll talk to the guys. I’m sorry I upset you so bad.”

“Can I…” He seems nervous now. “Can I hug you?” I open my arms and he almost knocks me over in a bear hug. “I love you, Brian.” He’s starting to choke up again. So do I; to the point where I can’t talk or else I’ll break, so I just nod and hope he understands.

A few minutes pass and I’m able to recompose myself. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course baby.” I clean myself up and we fall asleep in each other's arms. I never want to let go of him ever again.


	27. Promise Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Q have a heart to heart and Q finally tells Sal something that's been needing to be said for a while now.

Sal’s POV

 

Honestly, I don’t know why I’m so fucking stupid!

I mean, I hurt my other half. I hurt the love of my life, and I make it up to him by continuing to blame him, fucking him, and then sleeping with him? Yeah, I’m a fucking idiot.

He’s sleeping next to me at 9:36 AM, and I watch him for a while. At 10 o’clock I decide to take a shower. I turn the water on as hot as I can stand it and start scrubbing myself clean with his soaps and shampoo. I love the smell of them; it’s really comforting to me and I wish I could smell it all the time for the rest of my life (without getting used to it of course, because if you smell something long enough you eventually stop smelling it).

“OW!” I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my scalp as I’m washing my hair, and there’s a little bit of pink mixed in with the soap suds on my hand. Huh, I must’ve scrubbed so hard I made myself bleed. Fuck my life.

“Sally babe, you okay?” His voice suddenly speaks up from the other side of the curtain and it scares me, making me jump. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I try to cover it up. “I’m fine. What’re you doing?”

“I was just wondering if I could join you.” I quickly try to rinse my hair so he won’t see that I’m bleeding, but then I notice that there’s little scratch marks all over my arms and stomach and legs too. Well shit. None of them are bleeding, but… “Babe?” He asks as he opens the curtain when I don’t answer. “Are you-- SAL!” Those gorgeous brown orbs that he calls eyes slowly grow with sorrow, sadness, and slight fear as they fly over my body; almost causing me to break down and sob right then and there. “Oh my god, what did you do?!”

“I…” I can’t help the little sniff that escapes me. “I don’t know… I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” He assures me with a hug, causing water to get all over him, the walls, and the floor. But he doesn’t seem to care, so I just hug him back tightly. He actually ends up losing his boxers and getting in the shower with me; still managing to never let go. “Please… don’t you _ever_ hurt yourself on purpose. EVER.”

I nod into his shoulder. “I won’t… Same goes for you, love. Okay?” I feel him stiffen at that so I pull away and look into his eyes. “Promise me I won’t have to walk in on that, or see anymore scars ever again.” I caress his scruffy cheek and softly kiss his nose. “Please…”

“Sal, I-”

I cut him off. “You will call me if you start feeling the need to… you know. I don’t care if we’re fighting, I don’t care if we’re in different states, or even different countries. You will call me, and I’ll haul my lazy ass over here as soon as possible, and do everything in my power to make your pain go away. I want to hold you when you’re depressed, talk with you when you’re anxious, and cry with you when you’re hurt. Because I don’t wanna just spend good moments with you, I wanna experience the bad ones together as well. Because without them, then there’s no meaning to the good, happy moments. I know sometimes the bad outweighs the good, but together we can reverse it. We _will_ reverse it. I promise I’ll never hurt you like I did the other night ever again, but I need you to promise me that you won’t hurt yourself, and that you’ll let me help you.”

He responds in a quiet voice, “I promise…” Now we’re both crying silent tears, and then he blurts out, “I love you, Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano!”

“And I love you, Brian Michael Quinn.” We kiss.

And that’s the first time he’s said “I love you” as my boyfriend. As my lover. As my life.

 

************

**Heyyyy, so I know it’s short and sweet. I seriously felt pretty emotional and overwhelmed writing this part.**

 

**So how’s that for an apology on Sal’s part? And OHMYGOSH BQ said “I love you”! What d’ya think about that?**


	28. You Fucked Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Murr make everything awkward, as usual.

Brian’s POV

 

I kinda just feel really overwhelmed right now. He’s just so… him. And I love him. I love him so much, there’s no possible way to express it.

We finish our shower, washing each other and kissing a lot. Nothing sexual happens, but neither of us are really in the mood for that anyways. Simply just being together is all I need. I call Joe and Murr, explain that Sal and I have made up, and invite them over to plan stuff for the show. They show up an hour and a half later; during which time Sal and I eat and chat a lot as we record an episode of ‘What Say You?’. There’s a loud knock at the door _just_ as we turn the mics off, and then it opens and closes as Joe comes in yelling “Let’s get this party started, boys!” and Murr’s high pitched laughter quickly following. We clear off my kitchen table to make room for our plans and stuff. But… there’s something we need to talk about first.

“Hey, Joe? Murr?” I say as they’re each getting their notebooks out.

They respond in unison. “What’s up, bud?”

I glance at Sal, who’s pretending not to care about what we’re doing but I can tell he’s listening intently. “We um, need to talk. The other day on set…”

They both sigh. Again, in unison. Then Joe says, “We’re really sorry, guys… We didn’t realize… it won’t get aired, I swear.”

“How did you know?” I ask.

“Well it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You guys hang out more and more, you don’t pick on each other quite as much, and honestly you both just seem… happier.” That last statement has a smile tugging at my lips. I am happier with him. I just hate that it took me so long to realize that.

“Regardless,” Sal interjects, “we weren’t ready for anyone to know. You guys are one thing but now the crew knows too.”

“But the crew also knows that Quinn will quit if they say anything, so your secret is still safe. Plus we are their bosses, so they have to listen to us. And we sure as hell won’t say anything else to anyone. I swear on my mother’s grave.” Well damn.

“I promise as well, guys,” Murr says.

“Good,” I say simply.

Goofy Joe comes back then. “So… have you guys fucked yet?” Sal almost spits out the beer he’s drinking, causing Joe to laugh, Murr to scramble out of the line of fire, and me to go red in the face. Sal and I kind of avoid answering that and just continue planning and goofing around and just generally having a good time like we always do.

 

It’s about 9 pm and Joe and Murr have to leave. We say our goodbye’s, see you tomorrow’s, and I love you’s before I shut the door behind them. As soon as the chill from the outdoors is out of the air I feel Sal’s warm arms wrap me in a loving embrace from behind. “Mmm, I love you,” I state.

“Say that again, babe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, and I love hearing you say it.” I feel him smile against my shoulder and his hands start to travel south.

“I love feeling you touch me.” At that his hands undo my jeans and slip inside them.

“I love touching you,” he whispers then nibbles on my earlobe. My pants are starting to feel quite restricting at this point and shivers are running up and down my spine. The sweet kisses and love bites on my neck and shoulder continue as he gently tugs my pants and boxers down, releasing my fully erect penis. His hand wraps around it and slowly starts pumping. It feels so good, I have to lean back onto him for support.

“Oh Sal…”

“Shhh, just let relax. Let me make you feel good.”

“Okay…” It comes out as a quiet whimper. I don’t always dominate. I like it when he takes control too. He backs up while still rubbing me and we lay on the couch like that with me on top of him. His free hand slips under my shirt and gently scratches my chest, which surprisingly feels good. “Ooooh my god I love this…” I breathe out.

“Tell me what else you love.”

“I…” He goes back down and massages my balls. “Mmm… I love the smell of your cologne…”

“You know what I love?”

“What?”

“I love your juicy cock, and I also love the sounds you make when you climax.” As soon as the words exit his mouth his hand goes lightening speed.

“Oh shit!” I gasp. “UHHH!”

“That’s right, cum for me!” He roughly bites my neck and my dick begins to throb a lot. It’s not long before my back arches and I yell as the pleasure sweeps through my body and spills all over his hands.

“FUCK!”

“Is that what you wanna do? You wanna fuck?”

“YES OH PLEASE...AAH!” I feel the soft cushions of the couch engulf me as he slides out from under me. He starts undressing himself and I enthusiastically help him, but when we’re completely naked he actually pulls me into the bedroom and pushes me onto the bed, then he gets on top of me and we have a very heated make out session.

“Oh my god I love you so much Quinn. Mmmm!”

“I love you too Vulcano.” My hands find their way to his ass and I insert a finger into him, causing him to gasp sharply. I stare right into his eyes as I slowly move in and out. “Would you mind getting the lube?” He nods and I pull my finger out so he can reach over and get it from the nightstand, then he squirts some onto his hand and massages my length with it until it’s nice and slick.

“Just one thing, Bri.”

“What’s that?” I ask as I look at him; slightly disappointed that he stopped rubbing me.

He looks me dead in the eyes and says, “We don’t fuck anymore.” I’m confused, but then a cute smile spreads across his face. “We make love. Got it?”

I smile real big right back at him. “That’s fine by me.” No sooner had the words escaped my lips than he had sat on my dick, and the only way I can react is by moaning out, “Ooooh, I love you! I love yoooou!”

He’s riding me really hard, and in between intricate hip movements he gasps out “I lo-ooove you too-ooo!” He goes harder and faster before he begins to bounce up and down. When he does that I roughly grab his hips to help lift him higher, and quickly follow by pushing him onto me with more and more ferocity. I also thrust with these movements, which only sends my length deeper into his very core. He begins to rub himself and the sight, mixed with his sexy, panting, sweaty face only heightens my own pleasure. One particular thrust has him gasping for breath, and he’s actually on the verge of tears. He yells out “There! Right there, Q!” and I hit the spot again. This time a tear does roll down his cheek and he continues yelling incoherent things. The burning pit in my stomach gets hotter by the second, until finally my back arches with one last hard thrust and I cum deeeeep inside my lover. Almost simultaneously he orgasms all over my stomach with the sexiest scream I’ve ever heard.

 

Third Person

 

Brian had left his bedroom window slightly ajar, but his blinds were closed. Two figures are hiding under it on the outside, sniggering quietly to each other as Brian and Sal ride out their climaxes; albeit very loudly.

“Well,” says Joe quietly to Murr, “I guess that answers our question from earlier.”

 

************

**Okay, so I doubt Joe and Murr would actually do this in real life. Or maybe they would? Who knows? I just thought it was kind of funny so I added it in.**


	29. You Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q just needs a little space and Sal doesn't like that.

Sal’s POV

 

Months go by, and Q and I settle into a sort of routine. Weekdays are spent filming and weeknights are spent hanging out with Joe, Murr, and other friends. Lately, though, one of us will stay at the other’s house for most of the weekend. We run errands together, do chores together, and do absolutely nothing together. We hardly go a day without spending at least a couple hours together, and I couldn’t be happier.

But sometimes I wonder if BQ feels the same way, and I’m too much of a pussy to ask him.

His birthday is coming up in a couple days. March 14th. Over the last few years he hasn’t really done anything for his birthday. He would go out to dinner with us guys but I think that day has begun to depress him. Whether it’s because he felt lonely or old, I don’t really know, but I’m going to change that. This year, he’s going to have a birthday that he’ll never forget.

“Hey love,” he greets me as I walk into his house and take off my shoes.

“Hey, how’s it goin’?”

“Same as earlier today, except without the filming.” He doesn’t look up at me when I sit on the couch opposite him. Instead he continues furiously pounding away at the buttons on his Xbox controller, and every few seconds a zombie head explodes. The game grosses me out so I focus on him rather than the TV.

“Let me guess. Tired, stressed, and in need of some booze?”

“Booze sounds pretty good right now, I’ve gotta admit.” I smile and get up to go make us some margaritas. I come back out and set his on the coffee table and start sipping mine. “No, no no nonono NO!” He says really fast. ‘You died’ is displayed in red letters across an otherwise black screen and he angrily drops the controller onto the couch cushion next to him. “Fuck you too, you mindless assholes!” Half of the margarita is gone as he guzzles it down.

“Babe, it’s just a game. Why are you getting so worked up?”

“Because this little motherfucker snuck up behind me when I was fuckin’... fightin’... FUCK!” He’s stumbling over his words now.

“Q,” I scoot next to him and wrap my arm around his shoulders. “It’s just a game. It’s not the end of the world.” I kiss his temple.

“I know that!” I kiss his cheek, and then his lips, but he pulls away… which really hurts. “I just…” He runs his hands through his hair aggressively. “I need to be alone.”

“...Oh…” is all I say before I awkwardly get up and head to the door, but his voice stops me as I put on my last shoe.

“I’m sorry babe… Please understand.”

“No, I get it-”

He cuts me off. “Don’t get all butt-hurt on me.” He gets up and walks over to me as he keeps talking. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’ve just hardly had a minute alone lately. I love you to death but I need my own time, too.” The truth of his words is obvious in his eyes, and I immediately feel relieved and really bad at the same time. I’m glad that he’s not mad at me, but he’s also not happy, and it’s because I’ve sucked up every spare second he’s had like a parasite. “Sal, say something.”

My voice is very small because I’m trying to keep my emotions in check. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go.”

“Babe, please.” He pulls me in for a tight hug. “It was time well spent together, I promise. I love you, and I love spending time with you. Please, please, _please_ understand that.”

“Are you possibly upset about the special day that’s coming up?”

“What do you mean?”

I pull away but still have my arms around his neck. “I mean your birthday.” Cue the cringe. “I know you don’t like your birthday, but if you’re okay with it, I’ll make it special.”

“What’s so special about getting older?” he asks with a depressed look on his face.

“I don’t care about how old you are, but your birth is definitely something to celebrate.” I kiss him. “And I also get your point. You need you time, so I’ll go. Just remember that I’m only a phone call away.” With that I turn and get into my car and drive home. I don’t like being away from him, but this allows me time to plan his surprise birthday some more. I just need a couple more things, and it’ll be perfect.


	30. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! It's Q's birthday!

Sal’s POV

 

Everything was ready, everyone was here and ready to literally get this party started. We were just waiting for Brian to get home from his TESD podcast. Because it only takes him a couple hours to record the podcast, we didn’t have much time at all to set everything up. All of the food had to be cooked elsewhere and brought in tupperware containers. Not to mention the fact that it was extremely difficult getting _into_ his house. I had managed to steal his keys from his counter about a week ago and go make a separate one at Walmart. “Hey, I’m gonna go get dinner, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” I had said. Thank god he listened and didn’t try to leave.

I glanced nervously at the Thor clock in his living room. He should be home very soon. “Okay everyone!” I had to shout to get their attention. Everyone I could think of was here; his parents and brothers had flown in for a couple days, since you only turn 40 once. The crew was here and of course Joe and Murr were too; along with Bessy. She had to find a babysitter for Milana. Murray had actually brought his new girlfriend (I think her name is Amanda or Adriann or something) and two of her friends. Apparently they’re the girls that Murr dared Q to flirt with that one day on set.

Once everyone had turned their attention to me, I said, “He’ll be home soon, get into position.” Everyone hurried to hide. It’s very difficult for so many grown people to hide well, but we only had to be hidden from the view of the window so he wouldn’t see us before he opened the door.

It’s silent.

Dead silent.

The clock keeps ticking…

Tick… Tock…

“SURPRISE!!!” Every human in the room jumps up and yells; including Q, but he yells because we scared him. Walt Flannagan and Bryan Johnson come in after Q, laughing their asses off. We had them in on the secret to make sure Q didn’t get here too early, and also they were obviously invited to the party.

“HOLY HELL you guys _scared_ me!!!” His chest rapidly rises and falls as he tries to catch his breath.

“Happy birthday!” I come up and give him a friendly hug and pat on the back. When I pull back he looks at me.

“You planned all of this?”

“Well, actually I didn’t really plan all of it. Some of it, but not all. But I came up with the idea.” I wish I could kiss him right now, but there’s too many people.

Suddenly Murr appears over his shoulder with a couple drinks in his hands. “Joe and I planned a lot of it. Here, have a beer.” We both take an open bottle from him, tap them together, and take a long swig.

 

An hour or so later, Q’s mom brings out the cake. And of course Q is already pretty tipsy and on the verge of being a drunken lunatic. We all very enthusiastically sing happy birthday, and when we’re done he stares at the candles littered all over the cake (somehow his mother had made a cake big enough to fit 40 of the damn things _and_ “Happy Birthday” in small, fancy letters on it). A split second passes before he impressively blows all of them out in one go, but to me it seemed like time had frozen. Why? Because of the look on his face. It was the look of a man that regrets, and dwells on those regrets. A man that just... hates himself for the decisions he’s made in life.

But it’s only there for that tiny sliver of time in a world that suddenly starts spinning again. His eyes crinkle at the edges and the deep browness of them warm up as he smiles at the cheering people around him, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. I can’t help but think that something’s wrong, but at the same time I seem to be the only one that’s noticing it. Everyone is either clapping, patting him on the back, or eagerly awaiting their slice of cake. I just stare and watch as his mom takes the candles off and cuts the cake.

I decide to drop it for now and enjoy the party. He’s not going to open up with all of these people here, so I do my best to make sure he’s having fun. And most of the time, it seems like he is. There are many moments when someone cracks a joke or he’s telling a story where he seems to forget about what’s troubling him, but the sadness always manages to creep it’s way back into him.

Soon after the cake is presents. And actually, I’m quite surprised so many people got him a gift. Not that he doesn’t deserve it, it’s just that you don’t really get birthday gifts when you’re older except from family and close friends, and even those tend to be scarce. Brian also looks taken aback when Joe practically shoves a small package into his hands. It turns out to be the new movie “Deadpool” on blu ray, which Q is pretty excited about. We had gone to see it in theatres but he’s the kind of guy to go and see it, then buy it when it comes out in stores if he really likes it. The next gift is from Murr, which is wrapped in Marvel wrapping paper. And rightly so, since he had gotten him a new hat, scarf, and boxers, also Marvel themed. Everyone laughs when they see it, since it’s totally like Quinn to own something like this. His parents and brothers had gotten him a new camera since he all of a sudden seems to be pretty interested in photography, and then Casey Jost tells him that the crew, the guys and I had come together and bought him a new set of tires to make up for the ones we auctioned off. We half did it as a joke since he had already replaced them, but we also did it to make up for it and say sorry for making him buy them. He didn’t believe us until we took him to a crew member’s truck, which had them in the back. But it’s okay because he seemed genuinely happy about it.

Right now (which is a few hours after the party started) people are starting to stagger around in a drunken stupor. I’m sitting with Joe and Bessy on the couch, but I really need some fresh air, so I make my way out back, only to find my gorgeous boyfriend chatting away with the two girls that came with Murr’s girlfriend.

“Hey Bri!” I call out and he smiles when he sees me. It’s the first time I’ve seen him truly smile tonight, and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

“Sally boy!” he says as he throws his arm around my shoulders in a sort of half hug. “Where’ve you been?”

Before I can answer, the black chick says flirtatiously, “Yeah Sally, what’cha been up to?” She’s eyeing us both up and down. Actually, so is the redhead. They’re both really beautiful and… okay, they’re hot! The four of us get to chatting and I find out that the short, red haired girl’s name is Sammy. She’s got a little bit of chub on her, but in no way is she fat. And nearly every single inch of her skin is covered in cute little freckles. Well, the skin that I can see, which is a lot since she’s wearing a green V-neck tank top with a black skirt that stops mid-thigh. It perfectly matches her vibrant green eyes. The other girl’s name is Tisha, and she’s got to be about 5’9”. Her red belly-shirt (with denim short-shorts) displays a smooth, flat stomach. And some nice cleavage…

The conversation quickly turns from light flirting, to sexual innuendos, to oh-my-god-the-three-of-them-are-so-hot-it’s-getting-hard-to-hide-this-fucking-boner.

“I’ll be right back,” I quickly say before rushing to the bathroom. Just as I shut and lock the door my phone buzzes in my pocket. The damn vibration only turns me on more. I got a text from Q?

_I saw that._

_Saw what?_ I type back.

 _You’re horny ;)_ Shit. Will he be jealous? I really hope he’s not jealous, please please please don’t take it the wrong way babe, I love you…

_Uh, idk what you’re talking about…_

_Babe, there’s no denying how huge your juicy cock is getting right this second._ I’m about one sentence into a huge speech about how sorry I am for looking at someone else in that way when he texts again. This one both surprises me and washes all of my worries away. _Wanna have some fun? I’m sure these girls wouldn’t mind getting outa here for a couple of hours._

Damn he’s flirty. Good. Sex with Brian Quinn is always better when he’s in the mood waaay beforehand. _As long as I get to have hardcore sex with the love of my life on his birthday, I don’t care who joins us._


	31. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gets one hell of a birthday gift.

Brian’s POV

 

I’m surprised at myself for suggesting that to Sal, but I sure am glad that he agreed… sort of. It’s not that I’ve never done something like this; quite the contrary, actually. I’ve had sex with more than one person numerous times. The part that I’m nervous about is the fact that my sexuality is different; well, it’s supposed to be.

We were just about to order a cab and bail on my own birthday when people started announcing that they were gonna hit the road, so we waited for everyone to eventually leave instead. My brother Declan was the last one out the door because he really didn’t want to book a room at a hotel.

“Dec, I’m sorry, but I’ve got… plans,” I say, all but pushing him out the front door.

The look he gives me turns from skepticism to one of realization and slight smugness when he looks over my shoulder and notices that Tisha and Sammy have had yet to leave the party. “Ah is my little bro gettin’ it on tonight?”

I try excruciatingly hard not to let him see the heat rising to my cheeks as I actually grab his shoulder, spin him around, and give him a slight shove. “Goodbye, Dec. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I blame my rude actions on the alcohol.

“Awe that’s too bad, he was kinda cute,” comes the voice of Tisha as her arms snake their way around my waist from behind. She purrs this next line of speech into my ear. “But I will admit, you definitely rank higher on the sexy scale.”

“Is that so?” I ask as I spin around; her arms still embracing me. Sal’s in the kitchen pouring himself yet another drink, but he quickly looks away when he realizes I’m staring at him. That’s weird… Normally it’s hard for him to take his eyes off of me.

Tisha doesn’t seem to like the fact that she’s not getting attention, so she not-so-subtly clears her throat before saying, “Yeah. Let’s play a game?”

“Ooo! I love games!” exclaims Sammy as she jumps up from the couch. She sure comes out of her shy little shell when she’s intoxicated. “We could play never have I ever, or truth or dare, or spin the bottle-”

“Spin the bottle.” Sal suddenly interrupts her as he walks into the room with an empty beer bottle and a plastic cup filled with whisky and coke. We exchange a glance, and I know we’re thinking along the same lines. We don’t know these girls, nor do we plan on getting to know them, so the other games that were suggested were just a bit too personal and revealing for our tastes. Well actually I could care less. Being friends with them wouldn’t be too bad, they seem like pretty cool chicks. But Sal cares, and therefore I care.

“What if we combined truth or dare with spin the bottle?” Sammy retaliates, lightly running her fingers down Sal’s arm to take the bottle from his grasp. “It’ll be more fun.”

“Maybe just dare?” I interject when Sal gives me a slight pleading look. Everyone thankfully agrees to that and we move the coffee table to make room on the floor. Tisha volunteers to go first, and the bottle is spun only to land on Sammy.

“Hmmm… Sammy, I dare you to take off your underwear, but leave your skirt on.” Sammy blushes but does as she’s told, almost lazily tossing her black thong in mine and Sal’s direction. It lands in my lap, where I let it stay. As she sits back down she ‘innocently’ positions herself so that us guys can almost see all the way up her skirt…

The bottle is spun again, and this time it lands on me. “Alright BQ, tell us your deepest, darkest secret.”

My mind races for an answer to that, and I almost feel my heart stop as I replay so many dark events from my past… shit I haven’t even told Sal, and he knows more about me than anyone on this planet. I can’t tell them any of that, so I decide to blurt out something that they’re going to find out anyways. “Ten inches.”

“Huh?” They’re all confused about what I just said.

I give them my famous mischievous smirk and say in as seductive of a voice that I can muster, “I’m ten inches.” The girls’ jaws drop immediately. Sal is a little slow to react, because he already knew that, but he fakes astonishment as well.

“Show us,” Tisha demands.

“Nuh-uh! One, I already did the dare. Two, you didn’t give me the dare in the first place.” She just gives me a look that says she knows what her next dare for me is going to be. The bottle lands on Sal next, and I instantly tell him to take his shirt off, which he reluctantly does. Unless he’s in the actual act of having sex, or if he’s alone with me, he doesn’t usually take his shirt off. He’s never told me the exact reason, but I think I know why. Either way, as soon as it’s off, I notice Sammy scooching closer to him until their arms and legs are almost touching.

A few more spins later and Tisha is finally able to dare me to do something. “Take your… Actually, I’ve changed my mind. Q, kiss Sal.” This completely catches everyone off guard, and the room seems to go still for a long time; even though I’m sure hardly any time actually passed. Before I can even turn to Sal, I feel his lips crashing against my own as his body pushes me to the floor. This is so unlike him to display this much affection in front of anyone that I don’t even kiss back for a couple seconds, but that changes as I run my hands all over his chest, stomach, back, and hair; feeling as much of him as I possibly can. Touching him, smelling him, tasting him… It’s more intoxicating than any alcohol or drug that I’ve ever tried, and much, much more addictive. The girls’ whoops and hollers of approval of what we’re doing can barely be heard over mine and Sal’s moaning. We’ve clearly been waiting far too long to do this.

My belt and pants are undone and taken off, along with my boxers, and I would’ve thought that was of Sal’s doing if his hands weren’t tangled in my hair. Then there’s a gasp, followed promptly by an exclamation from Sammy. “Holy shit, you really are that big!” Sal chuckles, but I have no time to react as a surge of warmth engulfs my member, causing me to break from the kiss and inhale sharply. Sal and I both glance down to see that Tisha has my dick halfway in her mouth, her hand slowly pumping what she can’t take in.

“Oh my god…” I breathe out as my eyes roll back and my head falls to the rug with a dull thud.

 

Sal’s POV

 

I watch Brian’s face as it contorts with pleasure, and I absolutely love seeing him like this. Of course, I would rather us be alone, with myself giving Brian the amazing blow job, but it doesn’t hurt to mix it up every once in awhile. Besides, Sammy’s rather impatiently awaiting her turn for some action. It would be rude to just ignore her.

I decide that it’s time to turn up the charm. I turn to her and say “Wanna show ‘em how it’s done?” She winks, then gently caresses the back of my neck as she pulls me in for a kiss; vodka evident on her breath. My eyes slowly close as our tongues play with each other, and I can’t help but touch myself over my pants. The kiss mixed with the sound of Q’s moans is just… fuuuuck…

 

Brian’s POV

 

I watch Sal and Sammy make out. And now he’s playing with himself and Tisha is speeding up and sucking harder. There’s no way I’m going to last very long, and I think she senses that because she stops after a few more seconds and crawls up to me. “You taste good.”

I smirk and say, “So I’ve heard,” and then we engage in a kiss much like the one the other two are having. Well, at this point their kiss also involves Sal quickly undressing the both of them, but I’m sure that’ll happen soon enough. They’re down to their underwear when Sal suddenly breaks away and blurts out, “We should take this to the bedroom.” We all agree and quickly make our way to the king sized bed; hardly able to take our hands off of the others as we go. As soon as we’re through the door, the girls give each other this look, take the rest of mine and Sal’s clothes off, and push us onto the bed so that we’re sitting up against the headboard. We give each a look of confusion that quickly turns to lust when we see what the girls are doing, and boy lemme tell ya, it is H-O-T hot!

 

**************

**There will be a second part to this, I just really wanted to get an update out and honestly I have a lot planned for Q’s birthday ;)**


	32. Birthday Sex (part 2)

**Hopefully you can figure out that this is just a continuation of the last part. Enjoy!**

 

**Sex ahead**

 

Third Person

 

The girls put on some nice, slow sex music and begin dancing with each other; hardly taking their hands off the other.This only makes the guys want to be the ones touching them, and the fact that they aren’t is what causes an erotic tension to fill the room. But that doesn’t stop them from touching each other. In other words, when Sammy and Tisha start making out while undressing each other, Q and Sal take the other in their hands and start pumping in time with the music and the girls’ dancing.

But then Tisha gently pushes Sammy onto the end of the bed and starts kissing down her body, leaving very clear hickies. Q almost seems entranced as he watches Tisha start to give Sammy oral, as if that’s exactly what he wants to be doing right this very second. Sal feels too good to even open his eyes all of the way because his lover had suddenly started speeding up and honestly, he probably wasn’t going to last much longer before he blew his load all over Q’s hand.

After a couple agonizing moments, (filled with moans from all four of them) Tisha looks up at the boys with a devilish smirk on her face. “Would either of you like a taste?” At that both Sal and Q spring up from the bed; Sal grabbing Tisha and pinning her against the wall before he furiously frenches her, and Q getting on top of Sammy to do the same thing. She’s already got a sheen of sweat on her brow from almost reaching her climax a couple of times; something Q can easily help her with, of course.

Wasting no time, he goes to work on her neck, kissing and sucking every single pressure point possible, while his fingers find their way to her core. “Oh baby girl,” he growls out in an animalistic tone that makes her shiver. “You’re so fucking wet…”

Meanwhile, Sal’s already on his knees, biting Tisha’s toned thighs. Suddenly his tongue flicks out over her clit over and over again until he finds _just_ the right spot, and he’s rewarded with several gasps and even a small yelp. Her hands tangle themselves in his hair and pushes his head forward as she shifts her hips; causing his tongue to slide over her core. He takes the hint and makes her climax a couple times, until she suddenly shoves him back onto the bed, slips a condom over his member, and starts riding him _really_ hard. Back and forth, up and down, circles; you name it, she’s doing it, and it’s not long before they both go over the edge.

Right as that happens Sammy also climaxes, thanks to Q, but he’s not done with her. Oh no, far from it. Before she’s even come down from her high his mouth ravishes her lady parts, and she knows that every rumor about him having a golden tongue when it comes to oral sex is one thousand percent true. He’s the only guys that’s made her feel so good that she literally has no control over her body whatsoever, and on her fourth or fifth orgasm, she passes out, which, to be honest, makes Q feel really proud of himself as he licks up the last few drops of her cum.

 

Brian’s POV

 

I look up to see Sal laying sideways on the bed with Tisha next to him. Both of them are sweaty and breathing really hard. _Damn, I really need to fuck him,_ goes through my mind as we lock eyes, and as if he could read my thoughts, he whispers “I need you.” I don’t need any more encouragement than that. I make my way over to him at the speed of light and pull him down so his ass is hanging off the side of the bed. Tisha just watches with a huge smirk and hooded eyes as I lift his knees over my shoulders and very roughly enter him, causing him to cry out in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. I skip the slow paced shit and ram into him over and over. Then I rip his drenched condom off and begin stroking him at the same speed as my thrusts. My other hand is holding his thigh so tight that I’m sure there will be bruising. He actually has tears streaming down his cheeks as he screams, but I know from experience that the noises he’s making simply mean that I’m doing exactly what he wants me to. He quickly reaches his high again, and he spurts out cum everywhere. Some even gets on my face, which I honestly find incredibly hot. And everything - the look on his face, the sweat on his brow, his pleasure-filled noises, and of course his tightening ass muscles - ...well it’s just too much for me, and in that moment I think I cum more than I have in a very, VERY long time.

 

**************

**So, what did you think? I know a lot of you like one on one with Sal and Q, and believe me, there will be PLENTY more of that. But that aside, what did you think of the foursome? I’ll be honest with you, I’ve never even had a threesome, but this is what I would imagine it to be like. Should I do it again in the future? (Doesn’t have to be the same girls btw) Should I change something or add something? Let me know!**


	33. The Amount of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last gift for the ol' BQ.

Brian’s POV

 

I wake up the next morning next to a sleeping Sal. My head is pounding, I’m covered in… uh… well you know, stuff from last night, and my muscles are _super_ stiff and sore. But you know what? It’s all worth it to wake up next to this glorious human being. And of course last night in general made it all worth it as well. Speaking of last night, I wonder where the girls went. Hopefully they went home, because none of their clothes are anywhere to be seen and I don’t hear anyone moving around downstairs, and honestly I really hate the morning after when there isn’t supposed to be any strings attached. Sal’s the exception, obviously. I love the morning after with him. I love the day with him. I love everything with him. I’ve become quite fond of him since we started dating in more ways than I ever thought I could have.

Shifting in his sleep, he pulls me off of my train of thought. Now he’s facing me, so I lean over and kiss him on the nose softly, then the cheek, and he wakes slightly when I kiss his forehead right between his eyes. “Good morning sunshine.”

He yawns and closes his eyes again. A small, cute smile pulls at the corners of his lips. “Mornin’ babe.” His sleepy drawl is insanely adorable.

“Wanna take a shower?”

He barely nods. “Give me a minute to wake up.”

I kiss him on the lips as I start to get up. “I’ll get it ready for you.” He joins me about five minutes later, and after we get all cleaned up we just kind of stand under the hot water hugging each other tightly while occasionally pecking the other with little kisses in random spots. _The amount of love that I have for this man is fucking crazy._ We finish our shower, take some pain pills for our hangovers, and eat breakfast together.

“Babe?” he asks me in the middle of our bowls of cereal.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I didn’t really give you your gift… yet.”

I’m incredibly confused. “But you got me the tires?”

“Well to me that doesn’t really count because that was from a lot of people. I want to give you a special gift. One that couples give each other.”

“I swear to god Sal, if your gift is flowers, chocolate, and a ‘romantic’ date,” I use air quotes around the word ‘romantic’, “I’ll probably puke.”

He laughs at that, which is good because I meant for it to be a joke. I mean, chocolate’s involved, so I’ll love that, but at the same time I really don’t need a bouquet of roses. “No, it’s not that. This is a hundred times better. Trust me when I say that you’ll absolutely love it.”

“I really don’t want you to buy me anything.”

“Technically I didn’t buy it, but I already have it and I can’t return it, so you have to accept it. Plus when you see it, you won’t want me to take it back.”

“Fine, fine, go and get it.”

“Actually, it’s not here. You’re gonna put on a blindfold and I’m gonna take you there.”

Cue the red flags. “Sal this isn’t a secret punishment, is it?”

He chuckles. “No, it’s not.” I don’t buy it. We trick each other all the fucking time, why would I believe him for a second? “I promise you it’s not, but I can see that you don’t believe me. But, as your boyfriend, you kind of have to trust me at least a little bit. So get ready to go.” Standing up, he grabs our bowls and takes them to the kitchen.

“If you’re lying, I’m not gonna hold back on your next punishment.”

“Deal,” he calls before I hear the sink turn on.

Just as he said, I’m blindfolded when I get into the passenger seat of his car. The ride isn’t long, and before I know it he’s leading me out of the car by my arm and into a nice, cool room. “Sal Vulcano,” he says. “I’m here to pick up the um… thing I brought in a couple weeks ago.”

A lady responds after some keyboard clicks. “Ah yes, and this is your friend?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Right this way, sirs.” Why the hell is it so normal for someone to walk in somewhere with a blindfolded man? After about a minute or so of walking (in my case I trip on the carpeting a couple times as well) he lets go of my arm.

“Q, you can take the cloth off now.” I’m really nervous. He very well could have lead me to my doom. But as soon as I take it off, all thoughts of worry are swept away by the cutest, softest little kitten, and I immediately fall in love with it. It’s got off-white fur on most of it’s body, but it’s paws, tail, ears, and most of it’s face is a deep chocolate brown, and it’s eyes are blue. And the best part is, Sal’s holding it on a white towel. He’s quite nervous and jumpy, but he’s willingly holding a kitten. Sal is holding a kitten, and now he’s handing it to me.

 ***Here’s a picture of the cat** http://distractify-media-prod.cdn.bingo/1525323-980x.jpg *****

“Oh my god!” I say as I take it and it’s towel out of his arms and hold it gently to my chest. “He’s so fucking cute!”

“She,” Sal corrects me. “I found her on the side of the road on my way home from work a week or so ago.” His face seems to sadden a little. “She was really dirty, had some missing patches of fur, and a broken leg. Which is still broken so be careful.

And now my heart is broken, just like her leg. “Awe you poor little thing!” I just keep staring at her cute face. Her eyes are half closed but she’s also looking at me and purring. “Holy shit you’re so tiny.”

“The doctor says she’s about a month old and was probably abandoned by her mother since she looks like the runt. When I saw her, I thought of you, and I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“It’s a miracle she’s alive, actually,” a dude in white scrubs says as he enters the room. “She definitely wouldn’t be on this earth much longer if it weren’t for this gentleman here.”

I look up at Sal. He saved this beautiful little animal, and now he’s giving her to me. Somehow that makes me love him even more and I start to feel really emotional. “Does she have a name?”

“No,” he says. “I was leaving that part up to you since she’s your kitten.”

I think for a minute, and then the perfect name comes to me. “Ayah. I once read that it’s Arabic for ‘miracle’.”

He smiles warmly. “It’s perfect.” This is the best birthday present ever. How will I ever repay him?

 

Sal’s POV

 

He doesn’t let go of the kitten until we get back to his house, where he slowly and _very_ carefully unwraps her towel and sees her tiny bandaged front leg for the first time. I swear he almost sheds a tear. He gently sets her down and she’s instantly swarmed by his three other cats as she wobbles on her good legs. “Hey guys, give your new sister some room,” he scolds them while chuckling.

About an hour has passed and he’s still playing and bonding with his cats, who so obviously adore the shit out of him. _He’d be a really good dad,_ I think to myself, and suddenly I get this sinking feeling in my gut. Hasn’t he mentioned wanting a family eventually? I know we haven’t been dating long enough to really think or talk about that just yet, but I think it is something he wants. And if he wants something, I want him to have it, but I clearly can’t give him any children. “Bri?”

“Yeah?” he responds without looking up from the cats playing with their toys.

“Have you… uh…” _How the hell do I say this?_ “Have you… ever…”

“Have I what, Sal?” This time he does look at me.

“Uh, well, you know, I think I remember you talking about having kids one day and I see the way you are with your cats and I was just thinking that maybe you might want to become a dad at some point?” He gives me a blank stare as I ramble on.

“Sal neither of us can have kids.”

“I know, I’m not stupid. I was just wondering if you wanted kids someday.”

He sighs heavily and sits on the couch, facing me. “I’m not really sure. And I’m not really sure if we should be talking about this right now.”

“I know we haven’t been dating that long, but now it’s gonna really worry me. What if you don’t want to be with me because we can’t have kids?”

“Sal, that’s ridiculous.”  
“Is it?” I’m not so sure. People divorce people simply because the other person doesn’t want to have children and they can’t deal with that.

“Yes, of course it is. If I really wanted a kid then we could always adopt, or there’s women out there that carry children for people that, like us, can’t get pregnant. I’ve read stories of men donating sperm to get one of those women artificially inseminated, and boom, there’s a baby.”

“But,” I haven’t heard about this before. “Don’t those women want to have some sort of contact with their kids?”

“Some do, but not all. I think they actually get paid for it.”

It’s my turn to sigh. This is so confusing. “So do you want kids or not?”

“Well…” He hesitates. “What I don’t want is for you to stress over it. I won’t break up with you just because we can’t have kids ourselves, I promise you that from the bottom of my heart. One day, in the future, maybe we will have a kid, but let’s not talk and worry about it now, okay?” He cups my cheek with his hand and kisses me softly on the lips. “I love you, Sal Vulcano.”

“I love you too.”

 

**************

**OMG, this adorableness of this part is killing me. Q holding that kitten, Sal talking about kids, UGH!**


	34. Two Can Play At That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is told that his worst fear is coming true.

Brian’s POV

 

Ayah is probably the best gift Sal could have given me. She was so young when I got her, and obviously her leg is broken so it was difficult for her to move around. But together her brothers and sister and I helped her slowly gain strength, and now, a couple months later, she can run around with minor limping. And believe me, she’s quite the adventurous one. Well, around me, Sal, and the other cats, that is. She seems to be terrified of anyone else that comes into the house. I can’t get her to come out from under my bed to meet Joe or Murr. Maybe she didn’t have a good experience with humans before I met her, so I don’t push it. She’ll meet them if she wants to. Other than that, she gets into all kinds of trouble. She knocks things over, play-fights with the other cats, nibbles on my fingers, and I absolutely love her for it.

Today is March 17th, otherwise known as St. Patrick's day, and the guys are dragging me along to have a few drinks. I wish I could stay home with Ayah, because I’m still a little nervous about leaving her alone even though she doesn’t really need me, but it doesn’t look like I have much of a choice either way. So I get in my jeep and head over to Sal’s to pick him up. Why I tried to open the door without knocking is completely beyond me because the paranoid son of a bitch _always_ locks it, but I did it anyways. Then I tried knocking, which resulted in him finally answering nearly a minute and a half later with a worried expression. “That’s what you’re wearing?” he asks after looking me up and down.

“Uh, yeah?” I didn’t get dressed up for this because I’m probably going to get so shit-faced drunk that I won’t care if I’m wearing clothes at all.

“Babe!” he exclaims, ushering me in.

“What? What’s wrong with this? I always look like this.” Seriously, I’m just wearing my usual blue flannel over a black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and my hat.

“But this is a party, at least try to look like you’re not homeless.” At that he turns to the mirror in the hall and primps over a perfect piece of hair, then he straightens non-existent wrinkles in his shirt, and then he flicks off a speck of dirt only he could possibly see. Finally he straightens his glasses. “I might have something you can borrow.”

Normally I wouldn’t care about the guys calling me homeless and shit like that, because I know they’re only joking (mostly). But right now Sal seemed quite genuine and serious, and that kind of upsets me. “Sal, it’s fine. I look fine, and you look fine. Now c’mon, we’re gonna be late.” With a short little huff, he grabs his jacket off it’s hook, his keys, wallet, and phone off of the side table, then finally he puts his shoes on and we make our way to the bar.

We find Joe and Murr already at our usual table with their drinks. “Oh look who finally decided to show up!” Joe exclaims with a wide smile.

I slide in next to Murray and down a shot that they had already ordered. “Blame it on this prissy little girl over here.” Sal shoots me a look that I ignore.

“Awe, is Sal’s hair gel not working?” Murr mocks him.

“Shut up, asshole.” Murr is next to recieve the look.

The evening continues on and so does the drinking, and since it’s St. Patrick’s day, lots of people are here and a decent amount of them know us, which means signatures and pictures galore. In other words, I hardly have any time alone with my best friends. Hopefully that’ll give Sal enough time to chill out.

In the middle of taking a selfie with a middle-aged couple, I see _her,_ and she looks… well, she’s seen better days. Clearly the insane amount of people demanding more drinks and rounds is taking it’s toll on her. She can barely make her way across the bar without ten people shouting at her, and what’s worse is it looks like she’s only one of two waitresses here. Her hair is super messy, her clothes really dirty with a wet spot or two (someone probably bumped her and spilled their beer), I feel really bad for her.

 

Sal’s POV

 

After shaking off this group of girls that look like they probably aren’t old enough to be in here, I finally find Q towards the middle of the bar, but he seems to be staring at something. I follow his gaze and… _OH MY GOD HE’S STARING AT FAITH!!!_ I can’t take this. Not again. I rush to the bathroom. With any luck, no one saw my escape because not only did I want to be alone, but the tears had already started falling. I’m not sure how long I stayed locked in the stall as people were in and out, pissing, puking, and what sounded like having sex, but when I do come out it’s a little less busy and crowded… and Q is nowhere to be seen.

The clock shows 11:32 as I frantically search for him. It’s difficult because people keep stopping me and I have to keep rejecting them and their pleas to “please take a picture with me!” and “can you call my aunt? She’s got cancer and loves you”. There’s a slight feeling of remorse, but I’m more concerned about Q. Where could he be?

“Joe!” I call out when I see him chugging a Dr. Pepper.

“Sal, what’s up bud? Are ya havin’ fun yet?”

“No, I can’t find Q.”

“Why are you so uptight? He’s around here somewhere, I saw him not too long ago.”

“How much long ago?” I ask, glancing at the clock. It’s almost been an hour…

“I don’t know, I’m not keeping track of the time. Just forget about it and have fun, he’s probably talking to some fans.”

Yeah, Faith seems to be a huge fan of him, that’s for sure. “I’m serious Joe, I need to talk to him, it’s really really _really_ important!”

“Whoooo do ya need to talk to?” I hear a drunk Murray slur behind me.

I spin around and see that he has his arm over his girlfriend, who is also very drunk and seemingly high. “Murr have you seen Q?”

Adriann answers for him. “Yeah, he left about an hour ago. He slipped out the back after this waitress. Probably lookin’ to get it on.” I see both Murr’s and Joe’s faces turn from carelessness to ‘oh shit…’ And mine? The worry and anger intensifies about a hundred times.

Maybe it’s the raging fury in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it’s the alcohol. Whatever it is, if he wants to play the cheating game, then so be it. Let’s see how he likes his own poison.

 

*************

**Don’t hate me! Just know that there’s a MAJOR plot twist coming up. What do you think that’ll be? On a happier note, what do you think of Q’s new kitten?**


	35. It's Not What You Think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q seems to have forgotten some vital information and tries to explain it to Sal, who had made the wrong assumptions.

***So for some reason my chapters got all mixed up when I uploaded them. Sorry for the confusion; they're all fixed now.***

 

Brian’s POV

_*Back in the bar*_

Faith’s boss looks like a total asshole. She’s working her butt off and doing a damn good job of it, considering she’s practically doing it all on her own while all these dudes keep grabbing at her ass and tits every three seconds, and all her boss can do is yell and berate her. But that’s not all. No, he finds it necessary and completely okay to grab her shoulders, shake her, and then straight up slap her. _Am I the only one to notice this?!_ Next he has her follow him out back, and it doesn’t look like his intentions are any good, so I decide to follow him as well.

_*Around 3 am*_

When I wake up I don’t recognize my surroundings at all. And it’s really cold and dark. Slowly my eyes start to focus and I figure out that I’m outside, behind a building by some dumpsters. I feel really sore and exhausted, and my head is pounding, but to be honest I’m not sure if that’s the alcohol’s doing or if I hit my head. I manage to stand up and stumble around the side of the building, which turns out to be the bar. I don’t remember anything passed following Faith and her boss out the door. That’s really… strange. I wasn’t _that_ drunk, I should be able to remember shit. Nevertheless, I decide to try and call somebody; my first call being Sal. He doesn’t answer, though. Granted, it is 3:07 am, but at the same time I’m pretty sure he has no idea where I’ve been for the past few hours. Wouldn’t he kind of be worried and freaking out by now?

My next call goes to Joe, who does answer on the last ring. “Hey Joe, sorry for waking you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he sleepily scolds me.

“Gee, it’s not like I’ve been missing for a few hours and don’t remember why, thanks for the sympathy.” His words actually really hurt. I didn’t do anything wrong, I had left the bar because I thought Faith was in trouble. It’s not like I was trying to fuck her or anything. In fact, I would’ve done the same thing if it were any other person in the whole bar.

“You don’t remember leaving with Faith? How much did you fucking drink?! You should’ve seen Sal’s face when he found out, he looked like he had his heart ripped outa his chest, you asshole!!” Okay, Joe is _really_ pissed off, which everyone knows never happens.

“Joe, would you fucking calm down?!”  I tell him everything I remember. “And I _just_ woke up behind the bar. I have no memory passed leaving. There’s a tear in my shirt and I feel really dirty and gross and I don’t get why you guys didn’t think something was up and come looking for me! Some friends you are!”

“...Adri told us you left with Faith. We assumed you were cheating on Sal. I’m… I’m sorry, I should’ve known better.”

I sigh heavily. “Joe, I know I’ve messed up in the past… but I would never do that to him.”

“I’m sorry. I’m on my way to come get you right now.”

“Thanks.” Twenty minutes later I see Joe pull up in his SUV and I hop in.

“Shit Q, you look terrible. You sure you don’t remember what happened?”

“Yes, I’m sure. How… If Sal thinks I cheated on him…”

“He’s not doing well. You should talk to him as soon as possible.”

“Could you take me to his house right now?”

Suddenly he seems to get kind of nervous and a little antsy. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, Bri. It’s late and all…”

“I don’t care, I need to tell him the truth and he’s not answering his phone.”

He sighs. “Whatever you say, bud.” He turns onto Sal’s street and then into his driveway. “I’ll stay out here so you have a ride home.”

I get out and turn around with a small smile. “Thanks bro, but I’ll probably just stay here tonight.”

The nervous look is still on his face when he shrugs. “We’ll see. Q?”

“Yeah?”

“Just… keep an open mind. Please. He thought you were cheating on him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Keep an open mind?”

“Just go.”

Joe’s acting really weird, but I can tell he’s not going to elaborate so I just make my way up to the front door. Surprisingly it’s unlocked… Strange… As soon as I open the door and start ascending the stairs I can tell something’s _really_ off. Why is his shirt just laying on the steps? Not to mention his shoes were hastily kicked to the side when he normally sets them neatly on the shoe rack. I keep going up the stairs and find his pants outside his bedroom door. Then I slowly open the door so as not to wake him, but there’s no need as he’s actually awake, sitting on the edge of his bed and silently crying. “Sal,” I say in a soothing voice as I make my way over to him. “It’s not what you think, just let me…” I stop talking, not because he had jumped when I made myself known to him, but because I finally notice that the blankets next to him are ever so slightly _moving_. Like there’s something - or someone - under them. And he’s not wearing any clothes… “Who. Is. That.” There’s an edge to my tone now.

“Oh look who’s talking.”

“I didn’t cheat on you! Regardless of what you might’ve heard, I didn’t do that! I would NEVER do that to you!”

“Then why did you leave with Faith?!”

“Sal, what’s going on?” The girl rolls over and sits up before she sees me. “Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing here?”

“You!” I jab my finger in her direction. “You get the FUCK OUT!” My anger seems to scare her so she hurriedly gathers her clothes, gets dressed, and runs out. “I saw Faith’s boss slap her across the face then lead her outside! I was afraid he was going to beat the shit out of her, or worse rape her, so I followed to make sure that DIDN’T happen!”

“And? What happened after that?!” He doesn’t seem to believe me.

“I…” He’s got me there. “I don’t remember anything after that. I woke up behind the bar around 3 am, tried to call you but you didn’t answer. I was actually wondering why you weren’t looking for me, but now I see why. I guess going balls deep is a bit more important than trusting your boyfriend and finding out the truth!” I don’t notice the tears streaming down my cheeks.

“Well… how do I even know if you’re telling the truth?!”

“Ask Joe, he’s right outside. Unlike you, he actually believes me and answered his phone when I needed him! Or you can ask Faith, she’ll tell you…” Actually I don’t know what she’ll tell him. For all I know, I could’ve been drugged. That would explain why I don’t remember anything.

“Why the fuck would I trust anything that slut says?! Why would I trust anything _you_ say?!?! All I know is that you left with her, or after her or whatever the fuck it was, and I know you two had something going on before we got together!”

“I know it looks bad, but I didn’t do it! Please Sal, please believe me!” At this point I’m literally on my knees in front of him, begging him to understand. But to be honest I don’t know what will happen now. I might not have had sex with anyone but he did. And his reasoning for doing so was because he _thought_ I had done the same thing? That’s bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit.

“Brian just go home! Just leave, just go! NOW!” I guess it’s a good thing Joe stayed to drive me home.

_*5:15 am at Q’s house*_

“I can’t fucking believe this!” I sob once again as I blow my nose for the millionth time.

“I’m so sorry Brian…” Joe’s trying really hard to comfort me, but honestly I don’t understand how the numerous panic attacks haven’t made my heart stop at this point. And it’s all I can do to not drink myself into oblivion, to not get so high I see sounds and hear colors, to not cut myself so deep that I bleed to death.

“What the fuck do I do?!”

“You know, I don’t think I can say I’ve ever been in a situation like this. But the way I see it, you really only have two choices. Forgive and forget, or break up with him and put on a face for the show. It’s up to the two of you. I’ll try to talk some sense into him and help him see the truth, but ultimately you make the choice.”

I know what I want to do, but whether or not I _can_ do it is the question.

*************

**This was really hard to write, but I need this to happen for the story to move forward. What do you think will happen between Sal and Q now? What do you think happened to Q between the time of leaving the bar and waking up? How will it affect their relationship?**


	36. If You Want Me To Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal starts to realize the error of his ways and tries to make it up to Brian.

Sal’s POV

 

I really don't know what to think.

I mean, if Brian really did cheat on me last week, then at least my actions are somewhat justified. Right?

But if he didn't, and he's telling the truth… Then that means that I seriously screwed up and there's no way he would ever forgive me.

Oh who am I kidding. Either way, what I did was wrong. He could have been super drunk, which doesn't make cheating okay but at least it would mean he didn't really want to do it. Right? _Oh my fucking god I'm driving myself crazy!_

Scrolling through my phone I start a group chat with Joe and “Ferret” (aka Murr).

_Guys I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?_

Murr: _Sure thing, bud. What about?_

Joe: _Q?_

Me: _Yeah, just come over, will ya?_

Joe: _Be there soon._

Murr: _Same here._

Sure enough they show up within minutes of each other, both demanding to know what's wrong.

“Do you guys… Do you think Q’s telling the truth?” I blurt out.

“Honestly Sal, I'm not sure.” Well Murr is of no help.

“Yes, I do.” Joe says simply, and he's not showing any signs of humor.

“But why, Joe? Why should I believe him? He's cheated in relationships before.”

“Because, the morning after that night, I think… The look on his face… There's just no way he was lying.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Remember when you and I walked in on him a while back, when he was really depressed?” I give him a blank look, because he’s often depressed. “The last time he...cut?” Oh… that time… Murr seems surprised and somewhat horrified. I forgot that we never mentioned this to him. “Well, he wasn’t doing that, but that was what he looked like. He was so full of pain and self-hatred, and he looked like he wanted to die. I think the only reason why he didn’t try was simply because I was there.”

“Oh…” is all I can muster. Now I feel like shit. Did he really want to die because of my stupid ass decisions? Did I really hurt him that bad? But then I think of something… “Guys when was the last time any of us saw him?” He hadn’t been showing up at work, but we just assumed… Actually we weren’t sure what to assume.

“I texted him yesterday morning, asking a question about the show, to which he answered. Why?” Murr asks.

“Because he might actually try to kill himself. We should go check on him right now.” They both agree and we all cram into my car and head to Q’s. Joe insists on driving. He says it’s because he’s a better driver, which really means he doesn’t trust my driving when I’m upset. Totally understandable, but I can’t help but feel like the speed limit is simply too slow.

By the time we get there I’m so anxious about what I might find that I just burst into the house yelling for him, but he doesn’t answer. Murr and Joe help me search and it’s not long before Murr calls to us from the bedroom upstairs. Taking two steps at a time I run to Brian’s room, and I’m _very_ relieved to see him sprawled out on his bed, face down under the covers; alive. But he doesn’t look completely healthy. What I can see of his skin is very, very pale, his beard is unkempt, and suddenly a huge wave of stench hits me; almost making me gag. A shower must’ve been one of the last things on his mind.

“Brian,” Murr starts when Joe and I appear in the doorframe. “Please Q, just talk to us.”

He doesn’t respond, so Joe walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the comforter back to reveal Brian’s bare upper body. “Q we haven’t heard much from you in a week. We need you to talk to us. Sal’s here, he’s ready to listen. Aren’t you, Sal?” At that he gives me a pointed look.

I clear my throat. “Yeah, I am. I’m… I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen to you before. I should’ve known better. I should’ve trusted you…” Cue the waterworks. “What I did was wrong. So wrong… Even if you had done what I accused you of, I shouldn’t have handled it that way. The only lame ass excuse I can think of is I was drunk and blinded by rage. That girl… I don’t even remember her name, or much of what we did. I simply used her to get back at you and that was wrong. I made a mistake…” Sobs are wracking my body. It’s a miracle that I can talk at all. “And my mistake hurts you more than anyone. You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve to feel any pain, ever. I’m supposed to be the one to make sure that doesn’t happen, but instead I’m the cause of it. I’ll… If you don’t want to be with me, if you want me to just… just go, then… I get it. Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

Finally, after a couple agonizingly tense moments that felt like forever, he shifts his weight just enough to look at me. The look in his eyes is the worst part, nothing else about his appearance can compare to the pain and sorrow etched deeply into them. Not his sickly pale skin, or his underfed stomach, or even the new scars on his arms. He’s the man that I love with my entire existence, and somehow I’ve managed to hurt him in the worst way possible.

Then he whispers so quietly that I almost miss what he says. “Please don’t leave me…”

I swallow a huge lump in my throat and try to slow my breathing. “Whatever you want, Brian, just say the word and I’ll do it.” _Tell me to leave. Tell me to die. Tell me you don’t want to ever see my wretched face ever again, because you are worth a thousand lives of pure happiness. And that’s something I can’t give you._

“Stay…” He opens his arms up to me, and quick as lightning I cuddle up to him; not caring that he smells like a dead animal.

 

Brian’s POV

 

Why the hell wouldn’t I forgive him? We’ve only been dating a couple months, yes, but I’ve known this man almost my entire life, and I know that he never truly meant to hurt me. “Just promise me this. Promise you won’t ever do that again.” I whisper into his ear, and he whispers back through more sobs. I would be crying too, if it weren’t for the fact that my tear ducts are completely dried out at this point.

“I promise. I love you, Brian.”

“I love you more.” Joe’s and Murr’s footsteps can be heard walking towards the door. “Wait, guys, don’t go yet.”

Joe just chuckles when he turns back to look at us. “Fellas, we don’t really feel like sticking around for the makeup sex.”

“What? Oh god, Joe, that’s not what I meant! All four of us need to talk.”

“About what?” Murr asks.

I take a deep breath. “I had no intentions of having sex with Faith, but for the life of me I can’t remember what happened after I left the bar. What if something bad happened? I could’ve gotten into a bar fight and now have a gang or the cops looking for me.”

“If the cops were after you, they would’ve already been knocking on your door,” Murr reassures me.

“Murray, you know what I mean.”

“What if you talked to your therapist about it?” Sal suggests.

“I guess…” It has been a while since I’ve seen her.

We schedule a time over the phone to meet with her in a couple days, and then Sal helps me up and into the shower. Joe and Murr hang out downstairs while we do our thing. “Babe?” Sal asks as soon as we step under the water.

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

I was just reaching for the shampoo and my hand freezes when he asks me that. “No, but I’m not gonna get better without you. So don’t even think about saying shit like ‘I’m not good enough for you’ because that isn’t true.” My hand resumes what it was doing and goes to work lathering up my hair. “I probably won’t completely trust you for a while, and you sure as hell aren’t goin’ around any girls any time soon. But I don’t wanna break up with you.” Yeah, I know I’m sort of turning into a controlling boyfriend, but it’s only until he proves that this won’t ever happen again. Ever.

“I guess that’s the most I can ask of you. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Obviously. Every girl that cheated on you, you dumped in a second. I’m the first person you didn’t kick to the curb.”

“True. But I’m serious when I say, if this happens again-”

“It won’t.”

“Let me finish. If it happens again, you won’t get a third chance.”

“Understandable. Again, that’s probably the most I can ask of you.” There’s only one thing left to do, and that is to kiss him. It seems to take him by surprise, but nonetheless he returns my kiss very passionately. “I love you so much, Bri…”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes sir. Where would you like me to kiss you?”

“Everywhere.” He immediately goes to work kissing my whole body, and every kiss makes my skin hot. That could also be the water’s doing, but I’m pretty sure it’s mostly Sal. Stepping behind me now, he begins kissing my shoulders, rib cage, and spine. Who would’ve known that kissing your spine and tailbone could feel so good? Sal seems to realize that I like that, because he lightly scratches down the middle of my back, causing it to suddenly arch. I can’t help it, and I can’t help the shivers slithering through my body, nor the goosebumps traveling down my arms and legs. Sal again appears in front of me and captures my lips with his own. “Mmmm…” I moan quietly. He returns the soft moan, and I moan again. Out of the blue he inserts a finger into me. “Oh fuck Sal, mmm…”

“Tell me what to do, Master. I’ll do anything.” Now his finger is slowly moving in and out of me.

“What you’re doing is fine, oooh…” And then I feel something new that causes me to inhale sharply.

“Babe, you okay?”

“Yesssss I’m fine…” It actually felt really good. He does it again, bringing out the same reaction in me. I think he’s starting to realize that my response is a good sign, because he smirks mischievously as he continues.

“I think I just found your prostate.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what it is,” I gasp out as he speeds up. “Just don’t fucking stop!” I feel his other hand wrap itself around my member and begin to stroke it, and I unexpectedly lose my ability to stand without leaning onto him for support. That doesn’t help for long though, because he kneels down, _continues_ to do what he’s already doing, and adds sucking on my tip to the mix. Thank god for the shower wall; otherwise I would’ve collapsed on the ground. Instead I’m leaning against tile, panting and moaning uncontrollably. I look down at my lover, and just as he locks eyes with me, his tongue swirls around my ring and over my slit. _That’s it, I’m done._ “Oh FUCK!” Sal continues to suck as I cum in his mouth, and he seems to enjoy it. _Damn, he’s so sexy…_

When I’m finally done and catch my breath a little, he stands up. “Have you forgiven me yet? Master?”

“Oh hell yeah!” I say that in a growlish tone that kind of surprises me, but hey, it turns him on. “Turn around and brace yourself against the wall. I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

His eyes widen, but he obeys me. We’re facing the water so it’s now hitting the top/back of his head and rolling down his back. Grabbing his hips and positioning myself at his entrance, I slowly push in, emitting a pained gasp from him since I forgot lube this time. Oh well, it’s already too late because the sound of our skin slapping together echos throughout the bathroom as I do exactly what I told him I was going to do. It doesn’t take long for my legs to lock up and my thrusts to get sloppy from the physical exertion, but that’s okay because he’s already on the brink of a loud orgasm. I’m not far behind him.

“FUCK SAL! Cum with me! Now!” That’s all he needed to push him over the edge with a yell of my name, and my own climax actually causes my vision to go slightly blurry, it feels so good.

 

Joe’s POV

 

Q and Sal finally come downstairs after their not-so-quick shower. “Oh look Murr, the master and his slave have finally finished their totally quiet and innocent shower, and have deemed it necessary to acknowledge their awkward third and fourth wheels!” I say, jokingly referring to what Sal had been calling Q. Both of us roll around on the floor, clutching our sides as we laugh our asses off because their faces turned _soooo_ red, it would make roses jealous.

 

*************

**Yay! They’re back together!**

**Yay! Makeup sex!**

**Yay! Therapist visit- wait, what? Yeah, Q has a therapist in real life. He’s mentioned it on TESD. I don’t remember if he mentioned the gender, so I’m just going to make her a girl for the story. How do you think the visit will go?**

**Also, we're nearing the end of this book, BUT DON'T WORRY, I'm currently in the process of writing a sequel. You'll definitely want to read it as well, because I have so much planned for this story that I'm making it into a series that'll probably be a few books long, I'm not sure. Let me know what you think!**


	37. Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Q's psychiatrist/therapist helps him remember some things that he might not want to remember...

Brian’s POV

 

I do make it to work the next day, and the next, and the next, but it’s horrible. The whole time I’m on edge because I still feel really depressed, but it’s mostly because I’m watching Sal like a fucking hawk. Every time he walks up to people (especially girls), every time we tell him to go and do something… actually I don’t let him out of my sight. And I don’t let up. Not at all. I know it’s bad, I know I’m being paranoid. But am I really? Maybe I am. Hopefully my therapist can help. Thank god that’s where he and I are going right after filming is done today.

 

Her office isn’t really dark, but it’s only lit up by the last rays of sun shining through the windows, so parts of it are covered in shadows. It’s kind of peaceful, yet eerie at the same time.

“Hello Mr. Quinn,” comes her soft-spoken voice from the chair at the desk. Dr. Kelly Denair isn’t exactly what I would call an eye-catcher. She’s got dark hair that’s always kept in a tight ponytail, and a very small, thin figure with knobbly knees. But she’s incredibly intelligent and insightful; making her an amazing therapist.

“Hey. This is my best friend Sal Vulcano. Is it alright if he sits in on this?” She looks weary about that suggestion, so I add, “For y’know, moral support.”

“I suppose so, if it helps you. So, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in quite some time, I hope that’s a good thing.”

“I’ve been… well…” I have no idea how to start this, but to my surprise Sal jumps in.

“I’m not just his best friend.” And then he proceeds to tell her nearly everything; leaving out certain personal details, if you know what I mean. He tells her how he’s always been in love with me, and how I fell in love with him. How we’re now dating but haven’t told anyone except Joe, Murr, and some of the crew, and that we didn’t even tell them; they found out on their own. Not many details are given about when he walked in on me cutting, but he says enough to get his point across. “It was like my worst nightmare had come true,” he says with tears threatening to spill. I can’t help but tear up as well. I can’t believe that I put him through that. I also can’t believe that he’s telling her so much about his personal life, and I don’t understand why. But he is, so I just let him talk. Maybe he needs this just as much as I do. Anyways, he finally gets to the part where he thought I was cheating on him, so he had sex with a random girl to get back at me. “The worst mistake in my life…” This time he lets himself cry. Even I sniffle a little bit. “I put him through the worst pain possible when it’s my job to do the complete opposite.”

Dr. Denair looks to me, then. She had been quietly and patiently listening, not making any noise and hardly changing her facial expression. But when she looks to me, I see the remorse in her eyes. “And how do you feel about this, Brian?”

I rub his knee to hopefully soothe him. “It… hurts. It hurts that he automatically jumped to conclusions that night, but I can understand why.” I feel him tense up, but he doesn’t respond otherwise. “What I don’t understand is what happened after I went outside.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean I have no memory of it… So… he could be right. I could have done anything, and I don’t remember it.”

For the first time since she greeted us her face changes. It’s a look of slight confusion. “You don’t remember what happened after you followed Faith outside?”

I shake my head, and Sal asks, “Is there something you can do to help him remember?”

“I can. We can try hypnosis. But, the both of you might not want to know what happened. It might be better to just let things be and continue on.”

“I want to know because it’s bothering him. Or I at least want him to know.”

“Do it.” I say suddenly.

“Brian,” she starts, “I’m serious, the truth is a delicate, fragile, and sometimes scary thing. Sometimes it’s better to be ignorant. And hypnosis isn’t the most reliable solution.”

“Please,” I plead. “I want to know so that I can let this go.”

She stares at us, looking both worried and conflicted until she eventually and reluctantly agrees to do as we ask. “Alright, if you really want to… please lay down.” She gestures to the large sofa under the window. “Sal, if you could sit next to him and hold his hand, it’ll make the experience a lot easier.” We both do as she says while she closes the curtains, darkening the room significantly.

 

Sal’s POV

 

I try very very _very_ hard not to show him how nervous I am as I take his hand into mine. With any luck my being upset covers it up. I kiss his hand gently. “I’m right here, babe. You’ll be fine.” Fear is evident in his eyes as he glances at me, which is totally understandable. As far as I know he’s never done anything like this, and he’s about to make himself so vulnerable. I would be scared too.

“No matter what we find out, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dr. Denair pulls up a chair, but she’s still at a comfortable distance, which we both appreciate. “Alright, Brian, focus on my voice.” She coaxes him to sleep, but it’s different from the way he normally sleeps. Usually he’s dead to the world, but now he can still talk to her and respond appropriately. For instance, when she asks “Brian, can you hear me?” he nods. “Good. Now I’m going to ask you some questions. Just relax and answer as best as you can. On St. Patrick’s day you went to a bar. Do you remember which bar you went to?” He answers all of her questions with short answers, but when she asks him to go into detail he does. At first it seems like he was just having a normal night out with us guys, but then his answers start to get a little… weird.

“So you saw Faith, and you saw her boss. What happened between the two of them to make them go outside?” the doc asks.

“He yelled at her and slapped her.”

“So what did you do?”

“Followed them outside.”

“What happened when you went outside?” For some reason he stops answering at this point as his eyebrows furrow together. I glance at the doctor, kind of worried and nervous, but she just gestures for me to stay quiet. This must happen a lot. Neither of us say a word until Q suddenly gasps and squeezes my hand so hard that I let out a small cry of pain. “Brian, talk to me. What’s happening?”

But all he says is, “NO! No, nonononono! Please STOOOP!” He screams out the word ‘stop’ really loud. I’ve never heard him make that noise before, and it scares the shit out of me.

“Babe!”

“Brian,” Dr. Denair says over his yelling. She sounds really serious. It’s nothing like the soothing calmness that she spoke with before. “I’m going to count down from five, and then you’ll wake up. Five… Four… Three… Two…”

 

**************

**What will happen when Q wakes up? What do you think he saw while being hypnotized? Was that even a good choice to make?**

  
**I’m sorry if I got anything wrong. The only things that I know about hypnosis is from movies and what I looked up on google lol.**


	38. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is being ever so confusing and Sal is being extra adorable to make his lover feel better.

Sal’s POV

 

“One.” His eyes snap open and he almost falls on the floor because he had just started to flip out. It almost looked like a seizure… The doctor and I help him sit up on the couch as he attempts to catch his breath and wipe away the sweat that had formed on his brow. I begin to slowly rub his back. I’m still holding his hand, and he’s still squeezing painfully hard.

“Are you okay? Babe, please talk to me. Please.”

But he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t say a damn thing about what he saw, other than he had already forgotten it. Dr. Denair might believe him, but I don’t buy it. Not for one millisecond. But I know that he just might not be comfortable talking about it with her, so I don’t push it until we get back to his house. He unlocks it and plops onto the couch facedown and the cats jump up on him. I shut the door, take my shoes off, and sit on the other couch.

“Brian,” I wait for him to look up at me. “Please. Just tell me what you saw.”

“I already told you, I-I don’t remember.”

“I’ve been your best friend for over 26 years now. I know when you’re lying. You tend to stumble over your words more and you avoid eye contact.”

“Sal I lie for a fucking living.”

“But when you lie to me or the guys, it’s different. On the show we pretend to be someone we’re not, like cashiers and shit. That’s more like acting than lying. But here? You’re Brian Quinn, and you can’t lie to me without me knowing it.”

He just sighs as his head hits the cushion again, muffling his voice a lot. “Okay, I saw something. But I’m… I’m just not ready to talk about it. It doesn’t make any sense, and I need to work it out on my own.”

“Is it bad? Can you at least tell me if you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. That’s about all I know.” And that’s all he tells me. Nothing more, nothing less. Just ‘I’m fine, but it doesn’t make sense’. I fucking hate it.

 

*3 Days Later, Monday Night*

Brian’s POV

 

Going back to the bar makes me extremely nervous, especially since I have to park in the back to wait for her and I can see the spot where it all happened. It’s as if nothing had happened at all. But it did.

She doesn’t know I’m here, and I don’t know what time her shift is over. Or if she’s even working tonight, but I hope she is because we really need to talk.

It’s nearly midnight when she _finally_ comes through the back door, and I get out of my jeep. The sound of the door and my sudden appearance scares the shit out of her.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! You can’t be here!”

“Faith, wait!” She starts running towards an old beat up hyundai, and I’m able to snatch the keys out of her hands as she’s fumbling for the right one at the door. “Please! Do you even know why I’m here?”

Giving me a weird look that I don’t quite understand, she says, “Of course not.”

“Then… Then why would you run from me?”

“B-because, m-my boyfriend… would kill me.” Something about her tone of voice is off. Really off. I don’t like it.

“You have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah… He doesn’t like it when I talk to other guys. He gets really jealous. Now please,” at that she yanks her keys out of my hands and unlocks the doors. “Just let me go.”

“Faith,” I hold the door shut. I’m way stronger than her so she can’t pull it open, and it frustrates her. I can see she’s scared, and that leads me to believe that she remembers _something._ “I went to my therapist, and she performed hypnosis. I saw some messed up shit about that night, and I just need to know-”

“NOTHING BAD FUCKING HAPPENED! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!” Her yelling takes me by complete surprise and I finally let her speed out of the parking lot. Tired, frustrated, confused, and above all scared shitless about the whole situation, I go back to my own car. Before I can even take it out of park, someone in the window of the bar catches my eye. Faith’s boss. The man who probably ruined her life, and is now trying to ruin mine. He’s just staring at me.

 

*Friday night*

Sal’s POV

 

Q’s been really stressed lately, so I decided to plan a quiet evening in to hopefully help him calm down and forget about life for a while. Most people would want to immediately get to the bottom of their boyfriend’s problems, but I know that’s not how Q works. Whenever something occurs that stresses him out, he needs time to wind down before addressing the problem. That amount of time depends on how bad the situation is; sometimes it only takes him an hour or two, and sometimes it takes him a couple of weeks. No one can ever really tell when that time will be done though. Not even him. But when he’s ready, I’ll know.

And when he shows up at my house, it’s quite obvious that he’s _not_ ready in any way, shape, or form. So I have him pick out a movie while I grab the pizza out of the oven, the popcorn out of the microwave, and crack open a couple of beers for us. Setting everything down on the coffee table and then cuddling up to him on the couch, I see the opening credits of _Ghostbusters_ on the screen. Of course that’s the one that he would choose.

“Ghostbusters? Again babe?” I chuckle.

“Hey, it’s a good movie.”

“I know, I know.” I hand him a slice of pizza and then grab my own. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you more,” he says with a mouthful of pizza.

“Okay, maybe you do, but that doesn’t mean you have to talk with your damn mouth full.”  
He deliberately takes another bite (before finishing his first one, might I add), smirks, and says, “No matter how gross I am, I know you’ll still love me to pieces. Unless I turn into Murray, it won’t bother you nearly as much as you let on.” He’s got me there, but I don’t let him know that by responding.

The movie is about halfway over, but I’ve seen it so many times with him that I quickly get bored with it now. But I don’t get bored with him, so that’s what I focus on. I examine every detail in his face. The little dark hairs mixed with gray that pepper his jaw, chin, and cheeks, the crinkles at the edges of his eyes and nose when he laughs, his soft pink lips, the wart on his nose… I love it all, and I can’t get enough of it. Without thinking about it I lean over and leave a lingering kiss on his hairy cheek, closing my eyes and smelling his shampoo while I’m at it. When I break away he looks at me.

“What was that for?”

“What, I can’t kiss my boyfriend? That’s kind of fucked up,” I say jokingly, then I start kissing him repeatedly all over his face, causing him to laugh and push me away. But I’m persistent and end up tackling him as I continue the kissing. He hasn’t really laughed since that night at the bar. It’s a wonderful sound that I’ve missed hearing, so I’m not about to let him stop. Sure, he’s laughed while filming, but I can tell it’s fake and forced. He just did it for his job. But now he’s truly, whole-heartedly laughing. I love it, and to get more of it I start tickling him, causing him to hoot and howl as he tries to shield his stomach and catch my hands at the same time.

“Sal, stawp it!” Finally I let up and he grabs my wrists and holds them away from his body. I’m straddling his lap as he’s laying on the couch; the perfect position to lean down and capture his lips in a passionate makeout session. He lets go of my hands and I take this opportunity to tangle them in his mane of hair. I’m getting slightly hard, so I move my hips in a circular motion to let him know that I want him. “Wait.” He breaks away and pushes me up straight. “I’m not really in the mood for that right now, babe.”

“What?” I’m really confused. He’s never refused sex with me. “But we haven’t done it in a while.” I give him a mock pouty face, hoping that he’s just messing with me.

“I know, but… Just please. Not tonight.” I notice a slight change in his features. There isn’t anymore of the laughter, no more casual ‘I’m not in the mood’ shit. It’s… fear?

 

*************

**Awe, Sal can be so damn sweet, can’t he? I’m pretty jealous of Q right now.**

**But on a serious note, why would Q be so scared? And what the hell is up with Faith? We’ve never seen her like this, and it’s kind of weird.**


	39. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We, as the reader, find out what Q saw at the therapist's office. *WARNING: This part may contain some triggering events for some people. But it is a MAJOR plot point in the story. I’m sorry if this upsets or angers anyone, or brings back bad memories.*

*****At the therapist’s office*

Brian’s POV

 

“So you saw Faith, and you saw her boss. What happened between the two of them to make them go outside?” the doc asks.

“He yelled at her and slapped her.”

“So what did you do?”

“Followed them outside.”

“What happened when you went outside?”

 

*Flashback to St. Patrick’s night*

 

Despite it being May, a cool breeze carrying the stench of garbage and cat piss hits my face. I already feel uneasy about the situation, so that only made it that much worse.

“You fucking slut! You’re scaring away customers!” comes a man’s voice from the other side of this huge dumpster. I sneak up and hide just around the corner of it when I hear Faith respond, obviously in tears and sobbing.

“I’m sorry, okay?! They’re the ones grabbing me! I didn’t ask them too!”

“I don’t even know why they would do that unless you made it obvious you wanted them to! It’s not like anyone but me would actually find you attractive! And don’t you talk back to me!” I peek around the side of the dumpster just in time to see him break her fucking nose.

“Hey!” I step out and make my presence known. “She doesn’t deserve that! I’ll call the fucking cops, you asshole!”

“Q,” she gasps. She looks absolutely terrified. “Get out of here! Now! Before he hurts you!”

“Shut up, bitch!” Grabbing her neck, he throws her to the ground. That’s when I jump at him with the intentions of beating the living shit out of him. But I don’t get far before I’m looking down the barrel of a pistol. I feel my heart quicken and I sweat from what seems like every pore of my body. I’ve faced death many times, what with being a firefighter and having depression. But not like this.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude!” I raise my hands to show him that I’m not going to do anything. “Chill the fuck out, there’s no need for that!” But he doesn’t respond. Instead, his expression turns from one of anger to one of mischief.

“Oh, Q, I don’t wanna shoot you.” His voice is eerily calm, and that honestly scares me more than the gun. “I know you’d willingly give yourself up at any moment. But,” At this point he turns the gun to Faith, who’s on the ground, trying to stop her nose from bleeding through her quiet sobs. “If you want this little girl to live, you’ll do _exactly_ as I say.”

She and I lock eyes for a millisecond. Her head shakes, telling me to let her die and run. But I’m not that kind of person. Like he said, I would willingly give myself up; especially if it were for someone else’s life. “Do whatever you want to me, man. Just don’t hurt her.” Before I realize what he’s doing, he steps forward and sticks something - a needle - in my neck, and my vision goes blurry at the edges. I vaguely feel myself fall to the ground, and then when my eyes focus for a couple seconds, he’s kneeling over me… and undoing my pants?

The next thing I know, he’s screaming at Faith again and probably hitting her. “Do it now, bitch! I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill him!”

“Okay, I will! Please, for the love of god, don’t hurt him anymore!” I try to move, but I don’t seem to have much control of my body.

A couple minutes or more must have passed again because now she’s… on me. You know, like… she’s riding me, and he’s pointing the gun at my face while jacking off.

And the very last few things I see is her being dragged into a car that I can’t make out. My pants have been zipped back up, but I still can’t move, or think straight. I pass out.

 

*Back at the therapist’s office*

 

I wake up, and my throat hurts. I must’ve been screaming. They keep asking me what’s wrong, but I just can’t… can’t tell them. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before, and I don’t know how to cope, or feel about it. The only thing I _can_ think of is these three words.

_I was raped._

 

**************

**So yeah… I’m sorry, I know this is pretty out of the blue and dramatic. And short. Again, I’m sorry if this part upsets anyone. That was not my intention.**

**Anyways, do you think Brian is going to tell Sal, or anyone? I know he should, but** **_will_ ** **he? And what do you think is going to happen to Faith? Is she going to open up to Brian and tell him what the fuck is going on? Does she even know what’s up herself? I honestly feel really bad for both of them. This was definitely a difficult one to write.**


	40. Not Her Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal tries desperately to get Q to talk to him and calls the other guys in for backup.

*Present time, at Sal’s house*

Brian’s POV

 

“What? But we haven’t done it in a while.”

“I know, but… Just please. Not tonight.” I wish he understood, I wish I could tell him. But I can’t even come to terms with it; how the fuck would he be able to?

“Brian, please.” He gets off of me and sits on the floor next to my head. I hate how much he’s trying to help. It’s honestly just making it harder. “Please talk to me. I promise I won’t get mad or upset, just tell me what’s bothering you. Please… I don’t want you to hurt your- get hurt again.” Yeah, I noticed that correction. Yeah, all I’ve really wanted to do is just end the pain. But this isn’t just about me, Faith’s involved too. And I seriously need to get to the bottom of this for her sake.

“I’m not gonna hurt myself, Sal.” Although I can’t promise that I won’t get hurt.

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

“Bri, I thought I said no lying!” he says as he gets up and angrily paces around the room. “I’m trying to help you, I really am! I don’t want to wake up one morning only to get a call from Joe or Murr telling me that you committed suicide. I’m scared, Brian. I’m scared that I might lose you. I’m terrified that whatever happened that night, whatever you saw at the doctor’s office, I’m scared that it’s something so horrible… And the fact that you won’t tell me what it is only heightens that fear!”

“Yeah? Well it fucking scares me too!” Okay now I’m really pissed off. He has no fucking idea. “I’m not even sure if it actually happened, or if I just have an overactive imagination!”

“What the fuck do you mean?!”

I’m still sitting, but he’s standing and facing me. He clearly doesn’t know what to do with his hands, as they keep finding things to fiddle with; his hair, fingernails, and jacket sleeves are a few things on the list. I’ve never seen him this nervous or fearful, and it breaks my heart. But I’m just not ready to tell him. “I mean I confronted Faith, but she claimed that nothing happened. But, obviously,  _ something  _ happened. Whether it be what I saw or not, something is scaring the shit out of her too. I… I need to find out what it is.”

“You know what, fuck her! She’s probably the center of all of this!”

“Yeah, she probably is!” Now I’m standing and getting in his face. He doesn’t like that and tries to back away, but I remain persistent. “And it’s probably not her fault! It’s not her fault that I just happened to walk in on it! It’s not her fault that she’s probably got an abusive boyfriend, or at least a guy that will beat the shit out of her for no reason! It’s hard to get out of something like that without help, and by god  _ I’m going to try! _ ”

 

Sal’s POV

 

After our yelling match he grabbed his shoes without even putting them on and stormed out of my house; slamming the door and making me flinch as he did so. Why does he care so much about that bitch? Like I said, she’s probably the whole reason he’s in this state right now. She’s probably the one that hurt him, whether it be emotionally or… physically…  _ Holy shit! _ As soon as that thought crosses my mind I grab my phone from the kitchen counter and call Joe, who picks up sounding extremely tired. I hadn’t realized how late it is.

“What the fuck do you want, Sal? You almost woke Bessy and Milana.”

“I’m sorry, but I think I figured out what’s wrong with Q.”

“Can’t you talk to him, then?”

“No Joe, I can’t! He just stormed out of my house after we got in this huge fight. I need you to talk to him.”

“And what good do you think that’ll do?”

“You can often calm him down better than I can, depending on the situation. I think this is one of those situations.”

“Well what do you think happened?”

 

*Later that night*

 

The three of us (Murr, Joe, and I) head over to his house together. His lights are still on, so he must be awake. But when we knock on the door, he doesn’t answer. And his door is locked, so we can’t just barge our way in again.

“Q,” Murr calls through the thick wood. “Answer the damn door. It’s important.” After roughly five minutes of persistent banging on the door and yelling, he finally swings it open so hard that the hinges groan and threaten to come off.

“What?!” he almost roars at us.

“Q, calm down and let us in,” Joe demands. Q steps aside and slams the door behind us. Murr and I jump a little, but Joe doesn’t break. He sure is one hell of a man to stand up to Q when he’s this angry. I admire him greatly. “We know something happened that night, Sal told us everything he knows, and everything he thinks. We’ve come up with a few theories, but we need the truth in order to help you. To help Faith, as well.” Wait, that wasn’t part of the deal.

“Yeah? Well you can take your theories and shove ‘em up your ass for all I care!”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Try me!”

“Unlike Sal, I doubt this is Faith’s fault. Based on what you said about her being in an abusive relationship, I think you and I are on the same page. I think you and her were forced to do something.”

“Joe, shut the hell up. Right now.” The warning in Brian’s voice is quite evident.

“No, Brian! You need to tell us!”

“JOE STOP!” His hands are in his hair and he’s literally freaking out. I swear, he actually pulls some hair out. I hate this, and it only confirms my suspicions.

“Brian, were you raped?”

It’s like the whole world just stops. If I ever watched a man crumble like an old stone wall, it was this moment, watching Brian’s face. Every defense he ever put up, every lie he ever told to hide himself, that one question shatters all of it to reveal the most vulnerable man I’ve ever seen. It’s heartbreaking, soul wrenching, and I’m surprised that my skin is strong enough to hold in this immense amount of pain, sorrow, and guilt that I’m feeling. Let alone what he must be feeling. There I was that night, being angry because I thought he was cheating, and I was having sex with a random girl when he was fucking being… God, I can’t even think of the word. Everything… it’s just… too much. I run to the bathroom and puke up everything I’ve eaten and drank all day.

When I come back out, Brian’s sitting against the door, holding his face in his hands and supporting his elbows with his knees. His shoulders are shaking and twitching. Joe and Murr both already have their arms wrapped tightly around him, and both have tear streaks down their cheeks. I join them in the hugging and the crying.

 

*************

**I nearly cried writing this as well. I think I get too involved in stories sometimes. Who else is on the same page?**

**Anyways, so they figured out (generally) what happened to poor ol’ Q. Now they just need to figure out Faith’s shit. And goddamnit Sal, give her a break! But can you really blame him? If anyone were to take his Brian away from him, he’s sure it would be her.**

**Do you think she’ll confirm Q’s vision thing, or was it all just a figment of his imagination? Hypnosis can be quite confusing, after all.**


	41. My Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of "Steamy Love", the guys confront Faith and she reveals some shocking news that will take us into the depths of a sequel called "Tough Love". You don't want to miss this!

Sal’s POV

 

I stayed with him that night. And the next, and the next. In fact, I packed a couple suitcases good enough for a couple of weeks. I’ll move in with him if he wants; despite his cats. But he hasn’t said anything about that, so I’m not getting my hopes up. Anyways, I stay because he’s terrified. Of what, I’m not really sure, but I think he’s scared of the guy that manages our bar. Yes, I’ve come around and agree that it’s not Faith’s fault… entirely. I can’t help but blame her slightly; it’s just my nature. Without her… actually I can’t even say that. If he saw anyone - especially if it were a woman - get hit like that, he would’ve intervened. He’s a good man like that. But god, it gets him into so much fucking trouble sometimes.

And he wastes no time in getting into more trouble. He’s set on exposing her boss and getting him locked away; we just need one thing. Faith’s confirmation. She’s not answering her phone, so all four of us call her job and find out her schedule. Turns out she’s working tonight, which is a Wednesday night, so after work we all head over there. All of us feel differently about this. Of course, Q is going insane with nerves and fear, but he does a really good job at hiding it. It’s like scary good… Joe, on the other hand, seems to be confident that we’ve got this one in the bag, although that’s kind of far from true. So far the only thing we have to go off of is Q’s vision, and that won’t be good enough in a court, unfortunately. Murray is pretty antsy, but ready to talk and bullshit his way through whatever needs to be bullshitted through. I’ll admit, he is quite useful for that. It’s the reason why he’s so good at presentations on the show. And as for myself, I’m pissed, and protective. Yeah, I think that’s what I feel the most. Oh, and worry. I’m worried about my baby.

We walk through the doors and take our usual booth. A man walks over, dressed casually; not anything like what the other employees wear. That, plus the fact that Q tenses beside me when the man looks at him pointedly, tells me that he must be the guy. And I’ve never seen him here before, so he must be new. I instantly hate him. “Hey guys, may I take your orders?”

“Actually,” Murr speaks up, smiling. “We were wondering if Faith could serve us today. She’s a good friend of ours, but we hardly get to see her since she works so much and goes to school.”

“No, she can’t serve you today,” he says in a snappish tone. “She’s assigned to a different part of the restaurant, and will get in trouble if she’s conversing with friends on the job. Especially close friends.” At that he stares Q down again. I’m not sure what he means by that; maybe because he knows about their relationship from before?

“Listen, bud,” I say. “Are you new here?”

“Yeah. What gave it away?”

“The fact that you’re so fucking rude and creepy.” Q kicks me under the table, but I’ve got a plan. “We’ve been coming here for a very long time, and none of the other employees are like that. I have half a mind to file a complaint to the owner. I’ll throw in the part where you’re not in uniform, too. Not to mention that I used to run this joint, and am really good friends with the owner. He pretty much does whatever favor I ask of him. So I would really appreciate it if you would go and get Faith for us, if you don’t want to be written up and possibly lose your fucking job.”

His reaction isn’t one that I expected. He smirks eerily. But he still does what I ask of him, and Faith appears around the corner shortly after he leaves.

_ Holy shit, that’s a lot of bruises! _

As soon as she sees us, she stops dead in her tracks, then walks over with her head down like a fucking dog that just got a beating; which she probably did. “H-hi, what c-can I get for you g-guys?” Her voice and hands are shaking as she waits with her pen and notepad.

“The truth, sweetheart. Please,” Q practically begs.

“Oh, you want three beers and a pepsi?” She says in a weird tone as she frantically scrawls that down.

“No-”

“I’ll get that out for you right away.” She turns her body slightly towards Joe and discretely hands him a page from her notebook before hurrying off to the kitchen.

“What the fuck?” I ask Joe, who begins reading under the table.

“Oh guys, I almost forgot! I need to pick Milana up from daycare! C’mon, let’s go!” His tone is genuine, but we can all tell by the look on his face that we need to just listen. We get out to Joe’s car, and he gets in the driver's seat. “The note read, ‘He can’t know I told you to leave, or where we’re meeting, but if you want answers, meet me at the fountain in central park ASAP.’”

“Well then, drive Joe.” Murr demands, and the car starts moving. Q and I are sitting in the back, and suddenly he just bursts out in sobs.

“I can’t do this! I can’t ever do that again!” he cries.

“Brian,” I wrap my arms around him and he cries into my shoulder. I can’t help but shed a tear or two with him. “It’s okay, I’m here, we’re all here. No one’s going to hurt you ever again. Especially not that son of a whore. Shh, shhh…” He doesn’t say anything after that and is calm again by the time we reach the park and walk to the fountain. Faith doesn’t show up for a whole fucking hour, and when she does, she’s holding an ice pack over her eye. “Holy shit Faith,” I say. “You’ve gotta dump him.”

“We aren’t dating. That’s just part of his stupid fantasy. Now listen closely, because I don’t have much time before he figures out that I left.” She’s talking in a hushed, hurried tone. It makes the conversation really tense. “I never wanted to get any of you involved, but Brian, you’re gonna have to be now. What do you remember of that night?”

“He uh, forced us to um… have sex.”

“Okay, anything else? Do you remember specifics?”

“To be perfectly honest, after he stuck my neck with a fucking needle, the details went out the door.” I didn’t know that part. I guess it would explain why he couldn’t remember at first.

“Okay that really sucks… But guys, he’s watching everything I do. He tracks my phone - don’t worry, I left that at the restaurant - and my car. I called a cab to get here. And I’m pretty sure he somehow got cameras set up in my house even though I never told him where I live. And of course, he watches the bar. I’ve tried calling the police, but they won’t listen to me for some reason. I think he has a friend in the police force that’s messing with shit. Either way, I haven’t been able to leave. I haven’t been able to do anything, because every little thing I do that he doesn’t like, he beats the shit out of me for.”

“Holy hell, this is like some CSI shit or something,” Murr says. Needless to say, we’re all shocked and horrified. “But, why  _ can’t _ you leave? Just pack up and go?”

“Are you kidding, Murr? I tried! He’s tracking  _ everything! _ Even my damn debit cards. I can’t use them to get a plane ticket, ‘cause he’ll know I’m leaving the second I do. I can’t pull out cash either, because he’ll be suspicious of that too. Every time I try to get out of this fucked up situation, he’s got the upper hand in some way shape or form. Until now.”

“Why now?” I ask.

“Because of Q. Bri, you can help me testify. Actually, you kind of have to.”

“Why would I have to? I mean, I will, but why would I have to?” he asks, confused as hell.

“You forgot one little detail about that night, Q. He didn’t make us use protection, and now I’m with child.  _ Your _ child.”

 

**************

**And there's the big reveal/cliffhanger that's closing off this book. But don't worry, I'm starting a sequel to this called "Tough Love", the first upload should be tomorrow. It's just that this one is getting really long so yeah.**

**So what did you think? How will Brian react to being a father? How are they going to get rid of her jackass of a boss?**


End file.
